


The Way Things Are

by Haikyuuvlb



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuvlb/pseuds/Haikyuuvlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is an alpha prince, heir to the throne of a great empire. Arthur is an omega whore, sold into slavery to work off his family's debt. After an encounter with fate they fall in love, but is their love real or a delusion? When Alfred is forced to face the truth, will he choose his heart or his country? Co-written with my RP partner nuclear-taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work contains rape and mentions of it, mentions of torture, miscarriages, prostitution, and slavery.

Alfred hated parties; his father’s birthday being no exception. All the formalities and the females omega and beta alike constantly draping themselves over him. It was an unpleasant experience to say the least. If anything Alfred would have preferred a male omega or two clinging to him. Not that his father would have approved though, the man was convinced male omegas were simply playthings whereas females were for marriage and procreation.

He sighed and looked around the room not paying much attention to the women seated around him. There were a few male omega escorts scattered about tending to some of the other guests. Nothing really caught his eyes though until he noticed the doors opening allowing a small group of dancers and other entertainers to enter the room.

The smell was what hit him before he noticed the lithe form of an emerald eyed omega dressed in sheer fabric that clung to his body in all the right ways. Such a strange smell it was for living so far in the desert. It was the calm scent of rain combined with the sweet scent of flowers, had the omega not been standing so near him Alfred doubted he would have had the chance to enjoy the wonderful smell. The scent of the interesting new omega alone was enough to captivated Alfred. While watching the omega gracefully sway his hips as he danced along to the musician’s music the bells and other fine jewelry adored about the omega’s body chiming as he danced, Alfred decided that he must at the very least meet the man that stole his attention when no one else could.

~

"/Don't/ mess this up." A female omega, hardly older than him, thrusted a chiffon bedlah into the male omega's surprised arms. Arthur had just finished rubbing oil over his ivory skin, red and peeling from the merciless sun. The male omega bit his lip and looked down at the costume in his arms. It was a lush green that accentuated his exotic eyes, but so did its deep hue bring out the sunburn across his skin. It wasn't his fault; they didn't listen to him as the caravan travelled under the white hot sun. He was a lowly whore who hadn't earned the luxury of shade. The only reason he was there was to add variety to the entertainers. The other omegas eyed him warily as they changed from their travel wear to their dancing clothes. With slow reluctance Arthur slipped on the long skirt and top piece. The chiffon chaffed his skin. He added the bangles and jewels that sparkled and chimed as he moved. 

A beta dipped her head into the room. "One minute," was all she said before ducking away. The omegas rushed to finish changing and line up to enter the main room where the king and his guests were waiting.

The band was already playing when the omegas made their debut. Some drunken men hollered with their goblets raised; Arthur ignored them as he clenched his jaw. 

Waiting for the right note to herald the beginning of their routine, the omega dancers began their seduction. They began with a subtle undulation, one hip followed by the other in perfect unison. As they turned with their backs exposed the bangles jingled like bells on a cool breeze. As they faced their audience Arthur took subtle notice of the men around him, kohl eyes unintentionally caught in the prince's entranced stare.

~

Never before had Alfred been so grateful to his father’s hypocritical nature, the omegas danced in time with the music never missing a beat. The emerald-eyed omega’s gaze locked on his whenever the dance allowed. There was fire in the omega’s eyes telling of a strong spirit not often shown amongst omegas. 

As the music drew to a close, Alfred rose from the comfort of the pillows he rested upon causing his father to send a disapproving gaze his way. Alfred paid him no mind rather he was intent on meeting the strange and fascinating omega.

Alfred trapped Arthur in his penetrating gaze. He knew that look. It was the look of an alpha who knew what he wanted and would stop at nothing to get it. He saw it many times in the brothel with their sticky eyes appraising his body up and down, and later caged underneath them as they sought their pleasure of him with either indifference to Arthur's presence or partaking in hurting him for their enjoyment. He hated that look. 

When it was over they bowed graciously to their audience with special reverence to the king. No doubt the king would choose his bedmates from them. 

Alfred quickly caught up to the omega as he followed his group to the side of the room reserved for entertainers of the physical variety. Alfred grasped the man’s upper arm causing the omega to turn quickly ripping his arm out of the other’s grip. Alfred did little more than raise an eyebrow at the strange behavior, “You must tell me your name,” he commanded rather than asked his nature getting the better of him.

Arthur hurried with the rest to leave but he couldn't get away fast enough. The prince had snatched his arm and without thinking Arthur pulled away. He gasped; horrified at what he'd done wrong he immediately prostrated himself on his knee. "Forgive me, my lord." He averted his eyes to the ground, as was expected of an omega to an alpha, and most especially the royal family. "I...my name is Emerald." It was his trade name; he was forbidden from using the name belonging to his past life. The moment he took up the name Emerald, Arthur died. "I am at your service."

Alfred looked down at the omega in confusion, with a quick glance towards his father to ensure the man wasn’t paying attention to him, he got down on one knee and gently tipped the omega’s face up to look at his. Alfred cocked his head and smiled gently to assure the omega he wasn’t upset. “Do not be sorry. I must have startled you, Emerald. Your name is befitting.” 

Alfred quickly flashed another smile before standing up. He looked down at the omega, a sparkle in his eye that befitted a child rather than a grown alpha. “Come you must join me for a drink.”

The omega promptly took to his feet and bowed his head obediently; no bow or of indication of consent was expected. As he followed behind at a respectful distance he spied his fellow dancers staring daggers at him. They would have killed to have the affection of the prince, but Arthur himself couldn't have been more unhappy.

As they reached the area Alfred had previously been sitting the alpha shooed away the omega women that were still vying for his affection. He ignored the strange looks he received from the party goers and with a few words a servant left to retrieve drinks for the prince and his new companion.

“So tell me about yourself Emerald. How old are you? You look quite young.” Alfred relaxed against the pillows patting the ones beside him to encourage the omega to sit. Emerald looked quite uncomfortable with the whole affair, but Alfred was determined to get the omega enjoying himself before they parted.

"16, your grace," Arthur kept his head down. He took the proffered drink and held it in his lap. He was fairly young, as Alfred said, but when he was younger he was even more popular amongst the clients. He had very few regulars that got bored with him when his body matured more into a man.

“Your grace, my lord, you don’t have to call me that. Those names are fit for my father not me. Please, call me Alfred.” The young alpha kept a respectful distance between them that would be expected from courting rather than a conversation with an escort. “What do you like to do in your spare time? You look to be a man of many talents.”

Arthur didn't have a lot of spare time to self-indulge. But he couldn't say such a boring thing. "Besides entertaining important alpha men like you," Arthur began with a coy but seductive smile, "I enjoy music. I play several instruments, but unfortunately I am not nearly as talented as my fellow omegas." Actually, he was far better but modesty and self-deprivation was part of the game.

“I should like to hear you play sometime then and judge your talent for myself.” Alfred smiled and laughed gently to himself. “My father never approved of me doing much besides learning to be king one day. Go here; study this; flirt with her. He claims it is all for my own good, but I think I would be much happier if I was born a beta rather than my brother, his life is far easier.” Alfred sighed quietly looking down, “Sorry. Who am I to complain? Your life has likely been much harder than mine. I have little right to complain about my simple troubles.”

Arthur shook his head, his headdress tinkling sweetly with bells. "The merit of a man's pain should not be judged by its severity. What troubles you is no less important than any other alpha's." He stroked Alfred's cheek. "Especially as you are prince."

“Neither is your pain. An omega is worth no less than an alpha. Where we may be physically strong, an omega carries about them a different type of strength. My mother taught me that before she died.” Alfred closed his eyes letting memories of his late mother pass through his mind. When he again opened them he smiled at Emerald. “She was a very respectable and fiery woman. She stood up for herself when no one else would. I saw that same fire in your eyes.” Alfred cupped the omega’s face in his hand staring into the brilliant emeralds that he was named after. “I much preferred your earlier spark while you were dancing to this coy façade.”

Arthur's eyes went round before cutting away from Alfred's discerning gaze. What was he supposed to say to that? Alfred still had his face framed in his hand. He forced himself to look at Alfred again. "Alfred, was it?" The omega licked his lip. "I do know what it's like to be forced to be with someone."

Alfred smiled sadly brushing his thumb gently under the omega’s eye. “It’s a miserable feeling is it not, having no control of your own life? It’s an existence I would not wish upon anyone. Social standings be damned.” 

Arthur blinked, surprised by the press of tears threatening his eyes. He swallowed, wishing Alfred would let go but not daring to move away. What was even more frightening than risking his life by displeasing the prince was realizing that the prince wasn't much different than he was. He didn't want to see the prince as anything more than a heartless client that wanted him for his body and nothing more. If he found out that Alfred was just like him with hopes and dreams and helpless to fulfill them, he didn't know how to perform for the prince without giving too much of himself away.

“Emerald?” Alfred asked as the omega zoned out. “Are you alright?” He gently patted Emerald on the cheek as concern filled his gaze.

Arthur blinked out of his reverie, mortified. "I-Forgive me, your grace." He ducked his head even lower, casting a furtive look to the omegas around him that were scowling in displeasure. They didn't think he deserved the prince's unbridled attention. 

He'll show them. 

"It's just...I'm not terribly familiar with speaking freely," he admitted. Clients, on the other hand, often spoke /too/ freely. The things Arthur heard when his alpha clients' lips were loosened by sex and drink could get them executed. Arthur sidled against him more comfortably amongst the plush pillows. "I have heard of the prince's handsomeness that fathers threw their omega daughters at his feet, but never have I gazed upon it myself. I am truly honored his highness would choose a lowly omega male such as me to entertain him."

The alpha laughed gently at Arthur's words, “I would much prefer your company to a female’s any day of the week.” Alfred gently brushed the omega’s cheek one last time before pulling his hand away. “Honestly I’m sick of my father trying to throw every omega girl in the kingdom at me hoping I’ll pick a bride from them. I wish he would let me spend more time with handsome male omegas like yourself.” Alfred smiled lightly as he met Arthur's gaze. There was desire there but also restraint something that came from years of practice.

Arthur smiled and touched his hand to the alpha's broad chest when Alfred pulled away, keeping their contact. "But that is not today. Today is for feast and merriment."

“You’re right. So let us enjoy ourselves while we have the chance.” Alfred raised his goblet of wine towards Arthur; he gently stroked the back of the hand Arthur had placed upon his chest. “To delightful company.”

Arthur daintily took the goblet with a smile. "Long live the king and his son." Speaking of which...the king himself was enjoying the menagerie of omegas adorned around him. With their finely-tuned acting their grimaces were softened into forced smiles, but Arthur knew better. Some omegas were stripped completely bare and passed amongst the guests but it wasn't anything they weren't used to; parties were like this. It was the king who they were afraid of. It was no secret that the king had proclivities toward sadism and sexual torture. Omegas whom he finished with were often seriously maimed, and it was even worse when they were in heat and the man had his way with them. One of Arthur's friends was mutilated so badly no clients would take him, and he was put out on the streets. That's what happened when a harem whore "retired." 

Arthur would do anything not to end up like him. He hadn't wanted to go to the celebration for just that reason. So as he turned away to refill the prince's wine he took a deep breath to level his breathing.

Alfred could sense the omega’s uneasiness; he was young and clearly not as skilled at hiding his emotions as some of his fellow workers. As he turned to fill Alfred's glass the alpha spared a glance towards his father, the man was already quite drunk. Alfred tried to hide his distaste, but from the way Arthur stiffened he could tell he was even less skilled than Emerald at hiding his emotions. 

As the omega turned back to him goblet once again full of sweet wine Alfred smiled. “Emerald have you ever seen the palace grounds at night? We have what is likely the only flower garden in the kingdom. My mother was very fond of flowers. They are quite beautiful when viewed by the light of the moon. Would you care to see them?”

Arthur's ears perked. Flowers were hard to keep in the barren soil and shriveling sun. In his homeland vegetation was lush and flowers grew as easily as grass, but his memories of a brighter time was more distant than a forgotten dream. "I would be delighted," the omega admitted truthfully. Even if Alfred decided to do something to him while he was isolated from scrutiny it couldn't possibly be anything worse than what he would do in front of everyone else. He was royalty, after all. Who would dare defy or judge him?

Alfred stood offering his hand to Arthur to help the omega up, which the omega quickly took as was expected of him. Alfred placed Arthur's hand on his elbow and began to lead the omega away from the festivities. They stopped only to grab Arthur a cloak as the omega’s clothing did little to keep out the evening cold. 

Though he often hated the plainness of his home, Alfred couldn’t help but admire how beautiful everything looked under the full moon. The walk to the green house was quick; it was large and housed hundreds of different kinds of flowers. Alfred unlocked the door then held it open allowing the omega to step inside first.

Arthur was in awe. He had never been surrounded by such beauty in all of his life. The omega stepped inside the greenhouse with the utmost caution, as if disturbing the air would break the spell. When nothing happened the omega hurried towards the blood red rose bushes, crouching down to the level if the blooming buds and looking in fascination.

A gentle chuckle slipped from the alpha’s lips as he stepped into the greenhouse gently closing the door behind him. “I’m beginning to think you and my mother would have gotten along quite well, those were her favorite also. She liked them best because they reminded her of her home land. One of the reasons I ended up with blond hair rather than black or brown like most people in this land.” Alfred moved over to the gardening supplies and picked up a pair of clippers. “You may make a bouquet if you’d like. I think my mother would have liked the flowers to go to someone who would appreciate them as much as she did.”

After giving it some thought the omega shook his head resolutely. "They may never be more beautiful than they are now, but I can't bring myself to kill it out of vanity." He gently fingered the silken petal. 

Standing, the omega visited every flower variety in the greenhouse, examining them with the wonderment of a child but with the restraint of an adult. Looking above a small shrub, Arthur smiled at the prince. "Thank you for bringing me here."

“It was my pleasure. I do hope you will come by again sometime to enjoy the flowers. I would also enjoy speaking with you again. It has been quite some time since I was last able to have a decent conversation with an omega without wanting to run half way through.” Alfred huffed a laugh as he gazed down fondly at the omega. “I don’t think there is any omega quite like you, Emerald. I should like to see you again sometime, if you would permit my company.”

Arthur blinked. Was Alfred kicking him out? Did he not plan to mount him? Arthur looked down and twiddled with the leaves distractedly. "As you wish, your highness."

Alfred sensed the dejection coming from Arthur, he looked away awkwardly trying to piece together what to say to rid the omega of the stench. “Please don’t misunderstand. You are very handsome and I am quite attracted to you, but I would like to get to know you first.” Alfred bit his lip a nervous habit he developed when he was younger. “It probably sounds strange to you. I mean considering your profession and all, but putting that aside if you will have me,” Alfred nervously ran his fingers through his hair, “I’d like to court you.”

"...Court." He parroted, tasting the word in his mouth. It couldn't possibly mean what he thought it meant. Was that a 'game' the king partook in? Was Alfred the same as the king? "I would be delighted, your highness." Regardless of his fear and uncertainty he bowed gratefully, betraying nothing of himself.

Alfred's face lit up with excitement at Arthur's words. He kneeled in front of the omega taking the other’s hand in his and gently kissed it. “Thank you for giving me this opportunity. Also know this; if you ever decide to do away with me because you no longer enjoy my company you need only tell me and I shall not bother you again with my presence.”

“I ask only one thing. What is your name?” Alfred's eyes implored Arthur to tell him the truth, but his face showed he would not be mad if the omega refused to answer.

Arthur stepped back in alarm as Alfred dropped to his knee. For a prince to lower himself before anyone of a lesser station, let alone a contemptible omega whore, was unspeakable to the degree of sacrilege. It would be an outright scandal if someone were to find them like this. 

"Yes! Of course, just get up." The omega hurriedly pulled him up by their joined hands. A soft blush dusted his cheeks, and he averted his eyes that were round with uncertainty. Lecherous, crude alphas he could deal with. This alpha, kind and chivalrous, was a whole different animal. "My birth name is Arthur Kirkland, your majesty," the omega said obediently. There were reasons why whores took up pseudonyms in their trade, and it wasn't just to be sexy and mysterious. 

A nickname offered the omega a separate, professional persona to use while they engaged with their clients. It built a boundary between the heart and body, as it was an omega's nature to feel attached to their partner during coitus. For omegas sex was an emotional investment, and pretending to be someone else was one way to protect themselves from heartache when their customers inevitably left. Because they all left in the end. Arthur would hear his coworkers cry themselves to sleep at night, and he thought it was pathetic that they would ever believe their customers' promises. 

"My name is Arthur..." He said sadly, putting an arm around himself.

“Arthur,” Alfred murmured gently a small smile pulling at his lips. He swept Arthur's bangs out of his face fingers lingering there for just a moment. “A beautiful name for a beautiful omega.” Alfred brought Arthur's hand up to his lips placing a soft kiss there. “I am anxiously awaiting our next meeting and yet we haven’t even parted yet. Tell me where might I see you again.”

As the prince blessed his hands with kisses all he could think of was how soft his lips were. "Wherever you desire to see me, my prince." Arthur wasn't the least bit familiar with the city. Because he was fairly new the omega hadn't left the brothel since his arrival. This was his first time outside the gates. The older whores who earned their loyalty to the madam were granted the small freedom of a few hours to run errands under watch of a chaperon.

“I shall meet you at your workplace then. I know my father is not the most comforting man to be around, but that is not to say you are not welcome to come back here any time you’d like.” Alfred Placed on last kiss on Arthur's hands. “Would you like to stay here longer or is there another part of the palace you’d like to explore?”

"I imagine his majesty and his guests will be entertained for quite some time." It was only day one of the king's annual indulgences that lasted throughout the week. The omegas will likely be cycled out for new entertainment in a day or two. 

"Somewhere comfortable, where we can be alone together?" Away from the party. He didn't wish to catch the attention of other alphas.

Alfred chuckled lightly as he put his hand under his chin in thought. “Comfortable and alone,” he hummed trying to pick an idea location to learn more about omega that had caught his interest. “Tell me Arthur, did you perchance ever learn to read?”

Arthur's eyebrows peaked in interest. "I did." He tried not to betray his eagerness, but he was hoping Alfred was hinting at what he thought he meant. When he was a free omega he studied rigorously in the hopes of becoming something of a writer and work at home, so he could still keep house and raise his children. But ever since his family sold him off the closest he came to a book was a ledger slowly ticking down the customers that will eventually pay off their debt.

“Care to join me in the palace library then?” Alfred, though internally shocked and interested at the fact an omega brothel worker’s ability to read, smiled sweetly at Arthur offering the other his arm. Alfred was beginning to see Arthur was not the same as his coworkers in fact he was the diamond amongst them.

Flushed with excitement and anticipation, Arthur forgot all propriety and took the prince's arm. Their steps echoed down the halls of the castle, its grand opulence a testament to the royal family's power and wealth. At this time of night everything was cast in twilight, and Arthur thought it was a shame he couldn't see it in all its splendor. They finally arrived at the great doors to the library, Arthur unconsciously squeezing his arms around Alfred's as the prince unlocked the doors with a heavy click of his key.

Alfred opened the door stepping to the side to allow Arthur to enter first, enjoying the delighted expressions on the omega’s face. “Feel free to look at whatever you would like. We have the largest collection available in the entire country.”

Arthur could see that. He had never seen so many books before in his life. They covered every wall of the grand room from the bottom shelves and reaching the heights of the high ceiling. Rows and rows of bookshelves were lined up into aisles where little nooks of privacy were found in the corners. It was right before his eyes but he couldn't believe it. He was so overwhelmed he couldn't even be jealous of Alfred's wealth of accessible knowledge. 

Arthur sighed pleasantly. "It must be so wonderful living amongst so much beauty."

Alfred smiled as he shut the door behind him. “I will admit it is a nice place to escape to when my father becomes too much to bear. My brother likes to hide in here a lot as well as my father never comes in here. This was made for my mother so that she could teach my brother and me to be proper princes.” Alfred made his way over to a shelf of books gently running his finger along the spines. “Please if you see something you like take it back with you. I don’t mind if you want to barrow them so long as you promise to be careful with them.”

Arthur thought about what would happen if he did bring a book from the royal library back with him. They'd never believe the prince sanctioned it, and he'd likely get punished. Justice for stealing property of the crown was worth his right hand. "Thank you, your highness, but I'm afraid I will have to decline your generous offer." 

Arthur offered a watery smile before returning to the titles. His heart skipped with each title he recognized from his youth. He would have loved to revisit them again, if only to take him away to a better time. The omega's fingers lingered wistfully over the bright gold lettering before stepping back and letting go. He slowly browsed amongst the titles, gingerly pulling one out and immersing himself in a few passages before carefully returning them. 

He came across one book and smiled, taking it down by his tip-toes and kneeling right there and sifting through the pages. He smiled at the prince and returned to the pages. "This is my favorite author," he explained as he turned a page.

Alfred put away the book he was looking at; he glanced over at the book Arthur held admiring the omega’s gentle smile as he read. “Perhaps I should read it then. There are so many books in here it’s hard to pick the interesting ones from the dull ones. I have a feeling you have excellent taste in literature though.” Alfred sat down next to the omega not so close as to make the other uncomfortable, but near enough that it would not feel platonic. “Tell me, what is your favorite book?” 

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. Although he read devotionally, his repertoire wasn't by any means nearly as worldly. He suddenly felt embarrassed to speak so openly about his passion to one who was infinitely more knowledgeable and well-read than he. "Just the classics," he replied humbly, turning a page distractedly, "merely limited to my motherland's writers."

“Oh and where is that exactly? I was kept inside the castle for the majority of my childhood as my father was paranoid I would get sick and die like his first alpha son. I never really had the chance to travel so books became a friend of mine as a child.” Alfred's eyes were alight with a curiosity reserved for children not grown alphas.

Arthur muted his smile to one of modest closed lips. Alfred's innocence and kind heart was nothing he was familiar with in his experience with alphas. Although alphas were more toward protection than sadism, in his trade he came to expect the worse from them. But the prince was different from all the others, and even in the omega's world-weary cynicism he just couldn't match this kind smile to all the false ones before. Without thinking, he answered truthfully. "I come from the west on a little island. It rains often, but the weather brings forth the most breathtaking green earth. No emerald or dead stone can capture living, breathing green life." For the first time the omega used his hands to illustrate his point. It was rude practice in these lands for a lesser omega to gesticulate as it assumed control of the conversation. But Arthur was swept up in his memories of a happier, better place.

Alfred blinked at the way Arthur spoke and acted it was not something he was used to, though it didn’t bother him. Most omegas were very soft spoken; they rarely looked an alpha in the eye unless the situation was deemed socially acceptable for them to do so even then their heads remained bowed. No, Alfred wasn’t bothered by the omega’s behavior at all he much preferred seeing this lively side of an omega. They were not as he had been taught; omegas were so much more than society allowed them to be. “It sounds lovely should I ever get the chance I would like to visit such a place. The desert may be beautiful at times, but I would like to see natural green outside of the green house.”

It was the prince's voice carrying the smooth lilt of the desert sands that tore the omega from his green lands. Arthur's pallor turned ghost white, and his shoulders hunched to make himself smaller. "Forgive me, your highness. I forget myself," he said with a pitiful lilt that begged mercy. He didn't cry; he learned it made the retribution worse. It wasn't the dread of punishment that made his shoulders shake as it was how he ruined such a lovely evening by imposing his culture's norms in the very home of his adopted country.

“Forgive you? What for?” Alfred looked at the omega confusion plain on his face. Alfred gently lifted the omega’s chin so the smaller man would look at him again. “I see nothing wrong with your behavior or words.”

Alfred momentarily considered his next actions before pulling the omega to his chest. He held Arthur’s head against his shoulder gently with one hand so if he wanted to Arthur could pull away and gently rubbed the omega’s back with his other. “Do I smell angry to you?”

To his surprise there wasn't even the hint of anger or outrage. Arthur was well acquainted with the acrid stench that preluded an alpha's terrible wrath, especially at the beginning of his internment when the omega was inoculating into the culture by trial and error. Instead, Arthur found the alpha's smell to be calming and comforting. The omega pressed closer, turning his face against the prince's throat. He breathed in Alfred's scent, closing his eyes and relishing the safe and protected feeling one of his nature felt when comforted by his alpha.

Alfred could smell the change in scents from fear to comfort. He continued to rub Arthur's back enjoying the way it felt to hold the omega in his arms. Alfred rested his head on the omega’s enjoying the fresh flowery natural scent Arthur gave off. “You must be tired after all that dancing. You can rest if you’d like. I won’t do anything and no one will interrupt us in here.”

"I wouldn't mind." Arthur rested his palm over the prince's heart, imagining the warm skin underneath the airy clothes. It was his duty, after all, to serve the clients, and there wasn't anyone he'd rather choose to surrender his body for another night than this alpha who showed him such kindness. Even if Alfred wasn't his client the omega's body was the only payment he could offer.

“Now how am I supposed to earn you trust if the first thing I do after meeting you is bed you?” Alfred ran his fingers through Arthur's hair enjoying the feeling of the silken lock slipping through his fingers. “Rest Arthur. Know that when you’re with me I will give you whatever you want. Whether it be books or sleep.”

A smile flickered to life on his lips. He let his eyes slip shut and allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy, just this once. But he was curious, and the alpha made him feel at ease. "Your grace, forgive me for speaking so freely, but why me? Surely there are more bewitching, desirable omegas who would please you better than I." Arthur was hardly the best of them with his thick eyebrows and crude mouth. He was exotic by the merit of his heritage, but that was as far as it went. He was young, and foreign.

“As I mentioned earlier, the look in your eyes it’s different from other omegas. You have a fire in you I can sense it. Also you’re a male. That actually plays a large part in it. I’ve never been fond of female omegas; the only one I’ve ever loved was my mother.” Alfred sighed and glanced down at Arthur smiling at the way the omega curled against his chest. “You look mostly at me, not my title. Also while I am an alpha and do sometimes succumb to my nature; I am not the type to be overbearing. I meant it when I said all you need to tell me is to leave you and I will go. I want to love my future mate, not suffer through a political marriage with some female omega my father chooses for me. I’m sure I’ll come up with more reasons as I begin to learn more about you, but that’s all the explanation I can provide for now.”

"Mate?!" In his clumsy haste he pushed off the alpha to get a good look at him. He saw no deception in the prince's eyes, but this talk about marriage and permanency frightened him. "I-" Arthur clamped his mouth shut, instead choosing to turn away. His eyes skirted around the library as if seeing it for the first time, or rather through the lens of reality.

"I /am/ male," the omega carefully parsed his words, "but I have my place and you have yours. N-no alpha would marry me after what I've done and what's been done to me." He swallowed past the knot tightening his throat. It was true; even after his family's debt was paid by his years in servitude, he would live in disgrace for the rest of his life. Used, diseased, broken. He belonged in the dirty secrets of the city, not in the palace. 

Suddenly it occurred to him. "You're mocking me!!" He rounded on the prince and stood up to him at full height, which wasn't much against the alpha who was a good head taller than him. "You rescue me from that /disgusting/ rape den you call your entertainment hall to show me everything I missed about my home a-and--" the omega clapped his hand over his mouth, terrified of what he was doing but outraged on behalf of what was left of his spirit. "How could you..." He starting sobbing; he couldn't help it. The last of his strength left his body, and he collapsed to his knees at Alfred's feet.

Alfred hated the smell of an omega in pain be it physical or emotional and knowing the omega gave off the stench because of him made Alfred feel even worse. “I would never- I mean everything I say. Your life is not something you chose for yourself, circumstance put you there.” Alfred gently placed a hand on the omega’s back not wanting to startle the other. “You are worth so much more than your profession. Even if I’m not the one, any alpha would be lucky to be your mate.”

It was too much. He wouldn't hear any more of the alpha's lies and deceit. It was cruel how words could bring a man to his knees, and reduced him to the bone dry pipe dreams of what his life could have been. As the prince's hand touched his shivering bare skin the omega violently wrenched away and scrambled to his feet, the jangle of bells loud and clanging. He practically snarled, throwing all the passion of a dead man into his first and last chance to make his voice heard to the man of the nature that put him in this hell. 

"I may be a whore and an omega male but I bleed just the same as you. When you alphas finish with me and return home to your mates and children, just remember you're just as filthy as me. I wouldn't be here if you didn't want me. It is /you/ who put me here, not I!" He spat in the prince's face; the worst and most demeaning offense, but he didn't care. The damage was done.

Alfred's eyes blew wide at the omega’s words and actions to speak to an alpha like that let alone a prince, Arthur had guts that much was sure. His hands balled into fist at his side as he willed himself to control his temper. After a few deep breaths Alfred calmly asked, “Do you think me the same as every alpha you have ever serviced?”

“Do I seem to you the type to lie and trick an omega into coming into bed with me? I could have whatever I like with merely a word, yet I choose not to do that. If you do not wish to see me again simply say the words and leave. Here I offered you everything and you choose to spit it back in my face. If you wish to be treated like a whore, rather than a human being then so be it.” Alfred slowly stood up wiping the spit off his face. He walked past Arthur to the library doors holding one open for the omega. “If you wish to leave then go, rejoin your fellow whores.”

Arthur felt no threat from the alpha prince but Alfred's calm yet stern voice commanded attention and obedience in the omega, who stood stock still. He half-expected the alpha to grab him and violently exert his dominance over the omega, but the alpha proved his worth by doing nothing. Through his tears Arthur stared at the gaping doorway leading out of the library, then at Alfred who stood expectantly at the door. With his head bowed low and lips pressed white he passed by the alpha prince on his way out.

Alfred had half-hoped Arthur would simply apologize and sit down again allowing what was a pleasant evening to return, but instead the omega left him. Alfred took that as his sign, Arthur wasn’t interested in being pursued romantically. He doubted the omega would ever show his face at another party again preventing Alfred so much as a glimpse of the beautiful omega. 

With a quiet glance out the door Alfred saw the omega round the corner heading back toward the party. The door closed with a soft click leaving Alfred alone in the library, with stumbling steps Alfred made his way over to an empty chair. His body collapsed onto the piece of furniture and his breath came out as a weary sigh. Why did he ever bother trying? No male omega could trust an alpha, let alone a prince. Alfred let his head fall back as he covered his eyes with his arm hiding the tears that clung to his eyelashes.

Not ready to go back but with nowhere else to go, Arthur found himself tracing their steps back to the green house. There encased in its pristine glass walls the omega wandered as he dried his eyes and collected his thoughts. He revisited the flora, touching its petals and wondering where on earth they were spirited away from and left here to flourish in a strange land for the voyeuristic pleasure of prying eyes. His wanderings returned him to the blooming rose bush indigenous to his homeland he pointed out to Alfred. As the omega stooped to share in its sweet perfume for a moment he wondered what the alpha prince's favorite flower was, or if he had one. 

What a strange thought. "It's time to go back," the omega sighed to himself. He didn't expect to see the prince at the entertainment hall, but Arthur's reappearance without the prince was definitely noticed.

The omegas bustled in their corner whispering words amongst each other as Arthur rejoined them. One of the older omegas smiled slyly at Arthur as she walked over to him. “Couldn’t manage to keep the Prince’s attention, I see, Emerald. Maybe your little friend, Bello, will have better luck with the King. They just disappear not too long after the prince whisked you away.”

“Less for us to worry about now though I do feel bad for the little guy, he’s so young.” Piped up another omega whose clothing was already shredded from the grabbing hands of alphas.

“Let’s just hope his Majesty is satisfied with just one omega this evening. I’d rather not have to figure out who should pick up the slack of two or three injured omegas.” The den mother quietly added as she gently rubbed the back of one of the youngest omegas there trying to comfort the boy. Barely fourteen and already forced to comply with the sick perversion of alphas at parties like these.

Since Alfred and Arthur's clandestine escape the entertainment moved to the more private quarters of the palace. It was in this more intimate setting that the king and his closest companions continued the festivities. The king demanded the minstrels abandon their instruments and dancers shed their bell shawls. He wanted no distraction from the real melody of their voices when he made /them/ sing. 

Arthur's footfalls were muted amid the debauchery as the omega stole into the back corner with the other omegas. It was perhaps out if pity that the omegas, who saw the wrecked state he was in, refrained from berating him but instead exchanged a silent, knowing look amongst themselves and returned to their business. Whatever the alpha prince did to make the spitfire omega cry like that must have been terrible. 

But not all omegas were that compassionate. Arthur's jolted in alarm hearing his friend's name. "Bello?! Is there nothing we can do?" 

"Such as? Barge in and demand the King release Bello?" A female omega replied dryly, not looking up from her goblet. "Madam brought us here to attract a richer clientele. She'll more than kill you if you disgrace her."

“Arthur I know he is your friend, but there is nothing we can do now the king has chosen. You may help tend to Bello when he is released from the King’s service. I suggest you keep your head bowed lest another Alpha decides to have his way with you.” The den mother gave Arthur a stern look before moving her attention back to the younger omegas.

A pained yelp turned everyone's attention to the closed doors. Arthur balled his fists defiantly, shoulders tense and shaking. Feliciano was on the other side of the door. He was older than the blond but childish and weak. The boy would definitely struggle. Arthur remembered what happened last time to his friend and he didn't want that happening to Bello. "C-can we not do anything?" The omegas turned their heads; as fond as they were for the boy it wasn't worth their skin. 

He jumped hearing a louder shout, and then pitiful wailing. He rushed to the door but was stopped by a rough hand snatching his arm back. "You're a little spitfire, aren't you?" A dark voice chuckled, and Arthur looked up to see a new pair of the royal family's blue eyes, bearing down at him. Arthur winced as his jaw was grabbed. "Nice eyes. My nephew has good taste. You want to see how my brother plays with his omegas?" He chuckled as the omega's pupils blew wide in fear. "Come on." The king's brother, Alfred's uncle, barged through the doors.

A/N: So here’s this… Updates might be a little sporadic my new full time job is kicking my butt a bit. My RP partner and I made this based off a picture we saw on tumblr while we were writing Melamin. Hopefully you guys like it. Idk how many of the people who like my other stories like omegaverse so even if you don’t want to read this one I promise the next one isn’t omegaverse. Until next time then…


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING BIT GRAPHIC AHEAD: VIOLENCE/RAPE  
.  
.  
.

There was blood on the floor; Feliciano was covered in the tale-tale red marks of an alpha’s violent hand. Scattered about the brunette’s body were cuts and bloody bite marks. His wrists were raw with the burns cause by rough rope binding his hands together. Blood trickled down the back of the omega’s thighs an obvious sign that the King did not care to relax his bed partner before pleasuring himself.

Both the King and Feliciano looked in the direction of the commotion. The king did not look pleased to be interrupted whereas Feliciano looked at Arthur with pure terror in his eyes.

Alfred at this time came back into the ball room, finally having calmed down enough to rejoin the party. The absence of music indicated that his father had pick some unfortunate omega as his bed partner for the evening. He glanced toward the corner where the omegas had gathered and noticed Arthur was not there. A frown made its way to his face as nausea built up in his stomach, though Arthur had insulted him and done things that could have him beaten for Alfred didn’t wish his father’s wrath on anyone.

A gentle squeeze to his arm drew his attention to his elder brother. “Uncle just took him away to where father is,” Mathew informed Alfred. “Father already had taken an omega back, but I believe he must have been a friend of the omega you were with as the blonde was very anxious to help the other omega.” Mathew gazed at the slightly ajar doors sadly. “His behavior was out of line for an omega. I don’t know how well he will fair.”

Alfred pulled his arm out of his brother’s light grip striding forth towards the doors ignoring the whispers around him. He knew well enough to at least knock once before entering the sight before was not something new though he did pity the omega in his father’s grasp. Alfred turned on his uncle, “Release him,” Alfred growled, “I have claimed him for this evening. Therefore he is not yours to touch.” The hackles on Alfred's back rose as he was prepared to fight his uncle if need be. The man may be another alpha but age had made him weak it would not be much of a fight if Alfred chose to attack.

Grave displeasure etched between the elder alpha's brows. He had Arthur half-undressed with his hands uncinching the fasten at his waist. 

The omega wore a stoic mask but when he saw Alfred his composure cracked. He looked down, ashamed but not knowing why. 

Alfred's uncle, the king's younger brother, stroked a finger down the omega's front, hooking under the space next to a bony hip and pulling him closer by the hem, all while staring defiantly at his nephew. "Oh? I don't mind sharing. Come have a seat and we'll get started."

“Unhand him before I rid you of your hands.” Alfred as the heir to the throne was directly under his father in the hierarchy of alpha power. The only alpha who could tell Alfred what to do was his father. Often though Alfred was not a very domineering alpha, as such any time Alfred used said power his father allowed him to get away with most anything. The king encouraged Alfred's nature to rule, a very strong instinct in alphas. Alfred's father barely spared his son a glance before returning to his previous activities allowing Alfred the control his position granted. 

Arthur, meanwhile, would have loved to castrate both alphas. He stared resolutely at the marble floor, willing away the tears as he heard his friend finally stop struggling and just sobbed quietly to himself. Arthur could /hear/ Bello's heart breaking as the omega gave up and gave in.

His uncle did not move fast enough for Alfred's liking, his hesitance to release Arthur showed his attempt at defiance testing the limits he could push his nephew to. Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm wrenching the omega out of his uncle’s grasp before shoving Arthur to the door silently communicating the need for the omega to leave. If his uncle was going to become violent Alfred wanted Arthur out of the room so he would not need to worry about the omega while fighting.

Arthur obediently matched the pace Alfred demanded, rushing to the double doors and looking back as he clutched the gold handle. Alfred and his uncle were at a standoff; the king and Feli...Arthur couldn't watch anymore. The omega slipped out of the room as fast as he could, closing the door behind himself to mute the sounds within. 

For a wild moment he considered running. He could escape the palace grounds back into the city. He could use what means he had to travel safely to the border. It wasn't hard to bypass inspection; his tattoo betrayed nothing if he stowed away. And then what? Sneak away on a boat back to Britannia in a crate of apples? He couldn't return to his brothers. No business would take in a runaway indentured servant, not even a brothel. 

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened them again. Like waking from a dream everything appeared perfectly normal; the party was in full swing again (one of the princes must have told the musicians to begin playing to cover up the noise coming from the private room) with the bards singing over the melodic strings and wine filled to the brim of every cup. The alpha guests joked together as their omega entertainers draped luxuriously over them. It was a perfectly normal celebration with no knowledge or care to the hell going on in the heart of it. 

Arthur stayed put; he knew Alfred would come and expect him to be waiting.

Alfred stared down his uncle daring the man to act against him, for a moment neither alpha moved as they assessed each other. Eventually Alfred's uncle finally backed down bowing his head in submission. Alfred internally breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly sent his uncle one last stern gaze before leaving the room to check on Arthur. 

He found the omega not far from the door. Arthur was half-dressed do to his uncle’s molestation, Alfred felt jealousy run through him for a moment before realizing Arthur was probably still in a state of shock. With a gentle hand to the omega’s back Alfred led Arthur back out of the party hall heading towards a different part of the castle that Arthur had yet to see. Alfred didn’t offer a word as he opened a door and navigated Arthur into a room while locking the door behind them to thwart any unwelcome visitors.

Arthur offered no resistance as Alfred steered him away from the party. He spared no glance anywhere but straight ahead as they stole away to an entirely different part of the palace Arthur could only guess was the private living quarters of the prince. They finally came to the prince's bedroom; Arthur looked around vacantly, idly unfastening the last of his decency and letting the airy skirts cascade to the floor. He took a seat on the bed, looking over his shoulder at the alpha expectantly.

Alfred blushed bright red at Arthur's nudeness. “W- W-What are you doing?” He quickly turned away giving Arthur privacy. “If its new clothes you want feel free to barrow some of mine, though they may be large on you, but please put something on.”

A long silence stretched between them. Arthur stared incredulously at Alfred waiting for the punch line, but the alpha never delivered. Slowly the omega rose and latched the thin chain connecting his skirt together around his hips. "I'm clothed," he said softly, seeing as how the alpha wasn't going to face him unless he announced it out loud.

Alfred slowly turned around to face Arthur satisfied now that the omega was dressed. “Are you alright?” He asked keeping his distance from Arthur wary of making the omega upset or nervous after such a stressful event.

"I've been better," the omega answered warily, holding his arms to his body. He watched for any sign of falsehood in the alpha's open concern. He hadn't forgotten the hurt Alfred elicited out of his greatest fears.

“I’m sorry about your friend.” Alfred bowed his head as he made his way over to a chair next to the window. “There’s not much I can do once my father sinks his claws into an omega. If you’d like I can send a doctor to examine him once my father is done. It’s the least I can do.”

Arthur remained quiet, gaze passing sightlessly over the features of Alfred's chambers. He expected more opulence and grandeur. "Thank you," he said softly. Then, "Why am I here? Do you not want me?" He arched a brow. "Can you perform?" It was beyond irreverent to imply as such, but Arthur wanted to push this man to his limits.

Alfred laughed at Arthur's question, “Yes I can get hard, but that is not why I brought you back here. My uncle in some ways is worse than my father. My uncle prefers to play with one’s mind more than their body. I rather you not be put through that, in this room no one will try to get to you. Please relax,” Alfred gestured to the chair across from him, “You’re safe here.”

Arthur kept one eye on the prince as he rounded the chair from the opposite side and sat down. He looked outside. The view afforded a wonderful vista of the city. Street torches glowing like fireflies as the gathering dusk plumed with purples and pinks on the horizon. From the vantage point of the palace tower the architecture surrounding the palace was white and grand, as were the folk Arthur peeked through the windows of the coaches and caravans. As the city life broadened from the nexus of the palace so did the houses and buildings become darker and smaller, more crowded. Arthur could see the peasants crawl through the streets like ants as they finished their labor for today and retired to their homes. The sun set on their shacks first. 

And in the heart of the upper class business district was a long street lashed with red. As the sun set it glowed like the belly of a furnace; the red light district was just opening for business, and like moths they all flocked to it. Arthur could pinpoint his home from here. It was one of the more popular and high-end types. The madam was seeking to refine her clientele by bringing him and his coworkers here.

Arthur watched the prince from the corner of his eye. He wasn't allowed to ask questions or speak, and since the prince didn't ask him to do anything else he waited.

The two sat in silence for quite some time staring out at the land. Arthur was so silent Alfred could almost forget the omega was there. Alfred glanced over at the omega, his hair mussed and skin reddened from sun exposure. His uncle’s finger prints were red on Arthur's wrist jealousy bubbled beneath his skin, he took a deep calming breath to prevent himself from overreacting. 

Alfred smiled softly at Arthur in an effort to keep both himself and the omega calm. “I do apologize about earlier; it was not right of me to throw you out like that for simply expressing your opinions. I need to learn to better control my temper.”

"No, it was I who was out of line. Please forgive me." Alfred was an alpha unlike any other, but everyone had his limits. And it was true; Arthur was entirely in the wrong. His client didn't hire him spill his sob story. They both knew what the tattoo behind his ear meant.

“We were both partially guilty.” Alfred concluded he shifted in his chair to better face Arthur, “Aside from yelling at me about how alphas are the evils of the world. You never told me about where you came from, what’s your story?”

Arthur blinked his surprise. It wasn't the first time a client asked him, just a passing curiosity as the client lazed in the afterglow. Small chat. Arthur was schooled to answer with something sexy and mysterious, but he felt like the alpha was looking for the truth. 

"It's nothing you haven't heard," he sighed, "my brother got in bad with the wrong crowd and now I'm here to pay off his debts. I've worked for Francine since I was thirteen. I have seven years left."

Alfred nodded his head solemnly at the information rather than point out the obvious selfishness and stupidity of Arthur's brother. “And your friend?” The alpha asked out of curiosity, “How did he fall into this line of work?”

"Bello...Feli..." Arthur bit his lip until his composure returned. "Bello was engaged. He didn't have a dowry so he decided to pay off his future brother-in-law's debt. He didn't even tell them." Arthur sighed and shook his head on behalf of the poor omega's kind-hearted stupidity. "His fiancé still comes around and swears to keep good on the engagement, but I don't know. Bello's lied to him about so many things because he had to. I don't know how his alpha will take it when he finds out."

“What could be so bad that his fiancé would just abandon him after being so faithful?” Alfred ask not to be cruel but out of genuine ignorance. His education never covered the struggles of those belonging to a lesser social standing aside from how to place taxes upon them.

"I'd rather not say. Please." Arthur pressed back against the chair, staring straight ahead. 

Alfred's lips pulled into a thin line slightly bothered that Arthur refused to tell him, but he nodded his head slightly allowing his question to go unanswered. “How much longer does he have?” 

The omega's lips quirked. "Two years. And, his fiancé pays premium for his heats. The whole week." Most whores in the brothel resented Feli for his short contract and hopeful future. They alienated the boy, but Arthur liked listening to Feli's illustrative stories about Ludwig and his detailed plans for when they got married. It was nice to know there was at least one decent alpha who stood by his omega.

“The shorter the time the longer it feels I suppose.” Alfred's mind jumped back to the image of the poor omega pinned beneath his father, he closed his eyes tightly for a moment before sighing. “What will happen if cannot perform his duties any longer? If he becomes too badly scarred?”

"We're put to pasture." He shook his head at the prince's confused look. "We're thrown out. Miss Francine is a decent woman; she usually connects us to a job, but omegas like us are only given the worst labor." He watched the servants within the courtyard do their evening chores. His voice lowered. "If we're lucky we last ten years." Then he shrugged. "Some families hide us away in the country with relatives. But that's pretty rare."

“But what of your debt? How are you meant to pay it off if they do not allow you to continue to work for them?” Alfred suddenly felt twice as bad for the omegas his father had ever gotten a chance to place his hands on, no wonder they all looked so nervous at the party.

"If the debt cannot be paid I suppose the alpha who got himself into the hot mess will have to face responsibility himself." The omega sugar-coated his resentment with a pleasing smile and tilt of his head. Because it /was/ the alpha who forced his omega charge into human trafficking to amend his transgressions. Contracts on paper may serve their time, but the omega who whored himself will always be a whore. 

When he was shipped off at thirteen Arthur didn't think it was permanent, had believed his brothers who assured him he'd come home worse for wear but loved and marriageable still. It wasn't until his struggling body was held down and tattooed marking him property of the state that he realized he had been sorely mistaken. His brothers didn't write. Eventually his friends stopped, too. All he had left was his small world as a male omega whore. He found new family in his fellow omega whores and the beta madam was something of a mother to him. He learned never to trust alphas, who in their privilege deemed omega whores the lowest kind while demanding their necessary existence to fulfill their base needs. It was hypocritical and a betrayal, because alphas and omegas needed each other.

Alfred bowed his head in thought the ideology made sense, though if Alfred could have a say in it the alphas would be paying their own debts rather than forcing their omega charges to do the dirty work for them. “I suppose it serves them right. Though you may have been a charge forced into this by your brother’s will, I believe you’ll make it out fine.” Alfred huffed a gentle laugh, “Just don’t go trying to pick fights or stand against too many alphas. Not all of them have as much patience as I taught myself.” 

The omega bit his lip. "It was entirely my fault. I am sorry," he repeated. By all rights the prince should very well have beaten him. He insulted the prince and /spat in his face/. For Arthur's sake it was lucky that they were alone or else the prince would have no choice but to exact punishment for propriety.

The omega was curious, however, about the events leading up to the debacle. Why did the prince choose him out of all the other whores to charm with his privileges and talk of marriage? Arthur was excruciatingly curious, but it wasn't his right to impose the alpha prince with his interests. If the prince wanted to talk about it he would. The omega shifted, glancing at him from the corner of his eye more than once.

Alfred sat silent as the omega stole many glances in his direction. He waited for Arthur to voice the question that seemed to be upon his lips before realizing Arthur would not speak unless prompted to. “You are free to speak in my presence you know.” Alfred smiled reassuringly at the omega, “I may not always like what you have to say but I do promise I will keep an open mind.”

"I...you mentioned marriage," he began awkwardly. "Does it displease you?" He didn't understand worldly issues like marriage alliances. It must be more complicated than political and economic gain if the prince had cold feet.

Alfred smiled sadly before glancing out at the window. He was quite for a long time, so long that it seemed as if he ignored Arthur's question. “I’ve never had an interest in any of the omegas my father has tried to introduce me to, one main reason is that they are all female. I have had quite a few partners in the past, but all of those relationships ended with the omega wanting nothing more to do with me or dying of a disease they acquired from their less than ideal living situations. If I could I would bring them to live here in the palace with me, but my father would never allow such a thing.”

“I don’t expect you to understand as from what I’ve seen male omegas are not stigmatized where you are from, but here even if you are of noble or royal birth a male omega is treated like dirt. In rare cases, such as with your friend, they can find an alpha that will marry and stand by them, but as I said it is quite rare. As such for an alpha, such as myself, it is not so strange to look towards brothels where most male omegas reside.” Alfred glanced over towards Arthur his expression sad and serious all at once. “I was quite serious when I was talking to you earlier. I would very much enjoy courting you.” 

Arthur matched the prince's gaze with a level stare. Again he was stepping out of line making eye contact but he could tell Alfred preferred it that way. In his trade intuition for his customer's needs and perception of other people's intentions was imperative. What the omega gathered from the alpha's reverence to his omega mother and confession of his affairs with male omegas intrigued him. 

"If that is his majesty's wish I would be honored to be your courtesan," he said plaintively. He didn't comment on the fate of the omegas before him.

Alfred laughed gently to himself. “When two people start courting it is not merely based upon the desires of one, but rather mutual interest, though I will take your answer as a tentative yes. And please at the very least call me Alfred, even if it just when we are alone.”

Arthur was infinitely more comfortable keeping the formality between them but this was a special client. With a measure of unease Arthur acknowledged that he'd have to kiss him, too, if it was asked of him. 

Brothels commonly held a no kissing policy. It was a safeguard to prevent emotional attachments between worker and client, much like the pseudonyms. In practice, however, the whores chose their own professional boundaries. Some allowed kissing, but for an omega who was naturally disposed to form attachments it was walking a fine line. Arthur had seen for himself what happened when a whore fell in love with their client. It never ended well. 

It was his job, though, and perhaps subjecting himself to the prince would shave off a year or two from his sentence. Alfred didn't seem like a terrible person; indeed he imagined the alpha would treat him like gold. 

He hoped he wouldn't regret this.

"Then, Alfred." The omega slowly and deliberately took the alpha's hand in his own. "I am interested. I want this."

Alfred stared into Arthur's eyes trying to detect a lie in the omegas words, and either the omega was an exceptionally good liar or he was telling the truth. Alfred smiled, gently squeezing Arthur's hand. For a moment he dare let himself hope this time everything would turn out well, after all Arthur was far stronger than any other omega Alfred had ever met. 

There was a gentle knock at the door that could belong to no one but his brother. Alfred frowned in confusion as it was rare that his brother would ever interrupt him while he was with an omega. Alfred smiled once more at Arthur before getting up to see what his brother wanted. 

He opened the door and was greeted by his brother’s grim expression, with a quick glance back at Arthur he said, “I’ll be just a moment,” and stepped outside.

“What’s wrong Matt? You almost never come knocking.”

“Father is finished,” Was all he needed to tell Alfred to explain his expression and behavior. “It’s worse than normal. If I didn’t know better I would have thought the omega was in heat from the way father treated him, but the omegas are being sent back to the brothel now.”

Alfred felt his gut twist in knots, he knew his father had been in a bad mood lately, but it did not justify such harsh treatment of an omega. “Alright, I’ll take Emerald out to join them soon. Also, Matt, send for Kiku and tell him to head to their brothel. I promised I would have Kiku look the omega over once father was finished.”

Mathew furrowed his brow in confusion at Alfred abnormal behavior, but nodded in agreement. It was unusual that Alfred would try to sneak behind their father’s back by sending their personal doctor to male omegas, but Mathew couldn’t help but agree that it was the least they could do.

As Mathew left, Alfred sighed wearily before heading back inside the room. He smiled at Arthur trying to reassure the omega but he knew the omega could smell his unease and frustrations from a mile away.

Arthur knew that look. He rose from his seat, an understanding smile flicking at the corners of his lips. "Will I see you again?" He touched a hand to the prince's arm.

“Of course,” Alfred glanced towards the door not wanting to leave Arthur. “Perhaps quite soon, but I need to do damage control at the party first. People might not say anything as my father’s the king but the image of a maimed omega isn’t pleasant to anyone.” Alfred bowed his head trying to hold back his frustrations towards his father, “I am sorry about your friend. Mathew is sending for the doctor right now he should be at your establishment by the time you get back. Come I’ll walk you back to your co-workers.”

"Thank you," he said with a lilt of surprise. The prince's needless but generous courtesy touched him. He was taking responsibility for his father's transgressions. It put everything he heard about the prince into perspective. 

Arthur had heard about the prince before from his clients. Sex tended to loosen lips. Private and public affairs about Prince Alfred were a hot topic at orgy parties and private events alike. He was first in line to the throne, after all.

Whores were invisible. They were privy to the worst of humanity including the internal networks of government and high society. By the things Arthur heard it was hard to tell who were enemies to each other and who were friends. The same alphas who celebrated with their associates were meeting in secret with others to conspire against them. 

Some even ran their mouths aloud to Arthur about their dark conspiracies and ambitious schemes as they lay luxuriating in the afterglow of a session. Arthur leant only half an ear as he counted down the minutes until they got the hell out. 

"Thank you," the omega said again as they stood in front of the doors. "It would be better if your father didn't see you."

Alfred laughed gently, “It’s not like he doesn’t already know after the stunt I pulled today with my uncle. Besides I want to be with you for just a little longer.” He held the door open for Arthur a small tired smile on his face. “Also it’s easy to get lost in the palace, it was designed this way to protect the royals from assassination.”

Arthur smiled his thanks and preceded Alfred through the door. Despite the foreboding knot in his stomach Arthur enjoyed their walk back. Alfred offered his arm and Arthur dutifully took it, ignoring the comforting warmth of the alpha's skin radiating through the cool silk. 

It was odd feeling like he didn't want to leave as they returned to the hall. A lone omega was waiting for him; it seemed the king and his guests were feasting in the dining hall. Arthur reluctantly slipped his arm from the crook of Alfred's elbow. He smiled shyly up at him. "Goodbye, my lord."

“Until next time, Emerald.” Alfred bowed his head so quickly that it seemed to be more of a nod. Not a speck of their behavior was out of place, but the two of them knew better. Arthur knew a much more hidden side of the alpha prince one that he showed to only a select few. Alfred watched the two omegas until they were out of sight before heading back towards the dining hall not daring to peer into the room his father used when playing with omegas.

The rest of the evening continued pleasantly as Alfred made his rounds speaking with the nobles and upper class citizenry calming everyone down after the unpleasant screams that filled the halls earlier. Alfred was used to this it was his self-proclaimed duty to keep the people happy and it was exhausting. By the time the party ended in the early hours of the morning Alfred was ready to sleep the next day away, but he had one last bout of damage control he needed to tend. 

He headed towards his room dressing in his cheapest looking clothing before heading out on horseback towards the brothel where Arthur and his friend worked. If the damage was as bad as Mathew claimed it was likely that Kiku would still be there mending the omega’s wounds.

He was greeted happily by the mistress of the establishment, though at first she tried to dissuade Alfred from going to see the injured omega eventually she gave in and lead the way. As she opened the door for Alfred the alpha was greeted by the metallic stench of blood. Kiku sat there sewing up one of the many lacerations covering the omega’s skin. “How is he?” Alfred asked as he slowly walked into the room.

Kiku was kneeling on the floor tending to Bello who lay naked on a mat. The omega gave no acknowledgement of Alfred's presence, and upon closer inspection his wild dilated eyes made known his intoxicated state.

"Multiple lacerations and contusions, but he will recover, your highness." Kiku set his hands on the floor and bowed parallel to the floor in deep reverence. Tying off the final stitch the beta physician carefully returned the fine medical instruments into his satchel. Feli whimpered as he tried to get up. Kiku put his hand on the omega's shoulder and gently coaxed him back down. He murmured something in the omega's ear before rising to his feet. He motioned for the prince to follow him outside. The last thing the prince saw before Kiku closed the door curtain was the omega trying to find a comfortable position on the floor while minding injuries on his black and blue form. 

"It was kind of you to come, my lord," Kiku bowed his head. "Even with healing balm there will be scarring, but he is safe."

“I suppose that’s the best to be expected. Thank you for your hard work.” Alfred held out a small coin purse to the doctor. “Let me know if this does not cover the expense of the treatment.” Alfred looked back towards the door concern clear on his face. “What was his mental state like, before you drugged him?”

Kiku accepted the payment and bowed low. "The whore was...excitable. He refused to be touched." Tucking the purse into his larger satchel the beta pulled his robe around himself. Clandestine visits like these demanded some secrecy.

"Please do not hesitate to call on me again." He covered his head with a cowl and slipped away.

Alfred sighed sparing one last glance towards the door; he turned to the mistress and smiled sweetly. “My good woman, would you do me the favor of calling this omega’s fiancé to the establishment. I do believe he has recently come into good fortunes and would be more than happy to pay off the rest of this omega’s debt.”

The woman hurried away to send for the said fiancé, once she was gone Alfred quietly slipped back into the room. He tried to remain quiet and calm so not to startle the omega. Thankfully the omega had fallen into a restless slumber; Alfred remained quietly by the omega’s side waiting for the other alpha’s arrival.

The door curtain leading further into the house drew back. Arthur balancing a large tray laden with supplies carefully stepped inside. He jumped when he saw the alpha. "A-Alfred!" he yelped before hastily setting the tray down. He motioned for the alpha to follow as he brushed past him back the way Alfred came. Thankfully the racket didn't rouse Feli from the drug-induced sleep. 

Arthur checked back one more time before drawing the curtain closed. "It may not be wise to have an alpha near Bello just yet." Arthur himself looked uneasy; they hadn't had an alpha in the resident house in a long time. 

"Thank you for bringing the doctor," he said absently but genuinely. It was obvious Arthur had half a mind on the boy next door. "What brings you here?"

“Someone had to pay the doctor and trust me your establishment could not afford someone of his skills. After all he is my personal doctor; I’ve known him since I was a child so he can be trusted.” Alfred smiled at the way Arthur was obviously concerned about his friend. “Right now I’m waiting for his fiancé to arrive, but you are right it may not be so wise to stay in the room with him right now. I will wait out here you go see him, it’s clear that’s want you would rather be doing right now.”

Arthur paled; he looked horrified. "You called on his fiancé?" The omega shook his head, eyes stricken with alarm. "Call him off. Bello doesn't want him knowing." He held his hand up to the prince's objection. "/Please/. He /doesn't/ want Ludwig to know. He's afraid of what he will do."

Alfred sighed and gently placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. “He will find out whether he sees him now or during his next heat. According to the doctor those wounds are going to scar and scar badly. Honestly the best place for him to recover is going to be at home away from all of this. If his fiancé is as good as Bello claims then scars will not matter.”

"I get that." Arthur cut his gaze to the floor, folding his arms around himself. It was hard enough arguing against an alpha looking him square in the face. In this country an alpha's rule was absolute. An omega was voiceless. He learned it the hard way. He still remembered the beatings. "Still, there are ways an omega protects his alpha. Can we work out a deal?" Arthur swallowed and flicked his eyes to the prince. "Call off Ludwig and I'm yours for the night. Anything you want. No charge." Not that money meant anything to the prince. Arthur would have to pay the madam for a night off but it was his fault Alfred was here.

Alfred looked down at Arthur sadness covering his features. He shook his head in disagreement, “No. I’m sorry, but Arthur, Ludwig needs to know. I understand that Bello does not want Ludwig to know the extent of foul treatment you and your co-workers likely receive, but it is an alpha’s job above all others to protect our mates. I am sorry, but it is also my job to deal with the damages left behind by my father. Ludwig will come and he will take Bello home with him. That is both the curse and blessing of spending a night with my father.”

Arthur flushed red and tightened his arms. "Yes, your highness," he grit through his teeth. He slapped the curtain back and ducked back inside. 

"Get up. Ludwig's coming." The omega nudged the unconscious boy with his foot. Feli startled awake and starting yelling hysterically in his mother tongue. 

"Shut up. Get dressed," Arthur nipped out angrily. He tossed the boy's clothes at him and paced restlessly back and forth.

Feliciano whimpered at the harshness of the other omega’s voice, but did as he was told. He cringed as the fabric touched his sensitive wounds biting back pained shouts.

Alfred stood outside listening to the two omegas; he sighed at Arthur's anger, but let it be. The omega possessed a strong will and did not like losing, but in the long run Alfred hoped the spitfire of an omega would thank him for this. Even if Alfred would never confess he paid the injured omega’s bail. 

He waited for a good hour before he heard a commotion downstairs; he headed towards the sound planning on meeting this alpha before he had a chance to see Feli. “Hello there. I take it you are Ludwig yes?” The other alpha was very well built even more muscular than some of the palace guards and quite tall as well. From the apron the other still wore Alfred judged the other to be a builder or carpenter of sorts he smiled and went on that presumption. “Congratulations on the recent boom in business. I hear you are finally ready to pay off your omega’s debt, you must be quite happy.”

The look in Alfred's eyes as he spoke was enough to get Ludwig to follow along even if the other did not fully understand what was happening. “A-ah yes thank you. It took some time, but I got there.”

“Yes well I hope you will take good care of him now. This business isn’t the kindest on its workers.” Alfred's smile dropped slightly before he gestured towards the stairs. “He’s in the second room on the right, but be gentle he’s not in the best shape right now.”

Ludwig’s eyes filled with concern, he quickly bowed his head before practically running up the stairs. Alfred stayed down below, he gently laughed before handing the mistress a large coin purse. “Idiot almost forgot to pay the bill. I trust everything is now in order?” Alfred asked with a stern gaze.

“Yes your majesty. Bello is free to leave whenever he chooses. Thank you for your patronage.” The head mistress bowed her head in respect ready to add the gold coin to the small vault they kept at the establishment. “I hope to see you again.”

With a quick smile Alfred turned to leave, “I’m sure you will.”

~

By the time Ludwig broke into the room Feli was waiting for him. 

"Via mita! I'm so happy to see you!" In spite of the violent bruising the corners of Feli's eyes wrinkled as he smiled with pure love. The omega was sitting up with his hands in his lap; there was no use hiding the truth. 

"Feli..." Ludwig's legs almost gave out when he saw his fiancé covered head-to-toe in bandages and bruises. "Who did this to you?!" When the omega cowered in fear the alpha held his hands up placatingly. "No, Feli, I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault." He kneeled in front of the boy who fell into his broad arms sobbing. The alpha didn't quite know where to put his hands; it seemed not one inch of olive skin was spared the king's cruelty. 

Arthur was silently watching the two. Ludwig looked at him over his fiancé's heaving shoulder. "I'll kill whoever did this," he vowed darkly. Arthur calmly met his eyes. 

"I'll do what I can," the omega promised. Ludwig nodded shortly before returning his attention to Feli. Arthur poured Ludwig a cup of tea before leaving the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whatever will Arthur do to the king? Thank you so much for the huge boom of popularity towards this piece it’s nice to know so many people enjoy it. Until next time…


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the beginning of your new life," Arthur smiled at Feli through the mirror as he helped the injured omega dress in their shared boudoir. Minding the bandages and stuff limbs the blond held open the boy's dress pants as Feli gingerly stepped inside. 

"Thank you, Arthur. I couldn't have gone through this past year without you." Feli painstakingly removed his earrings and replaced them on the vanity. 

"You don't give yourself enough credit," the blond said tying the belt knot. Arthur stepped back, surveying the boy with a critical eye. It was the first time he saw the boy in plain civilian attire. Even when they went out on errands whores wore headdresses befitting of their class. 

Feli looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He held his arms out and spun in a circle, humming absently. He caught Arthur in the mirror watching him silently.

"I'll come visit you! You are still my special friend." Feli eagerly took the boy's hands in his. Arthur smiled and shook his head. 

"No, Feli." He touched his hand to the boy's suddenly stricken face. "Remember what I told you. You're marrying a successful contractor. You can't associate yourself with us anymore." He wiped the boy's streaming tears. He always cried so easily. "Don't worry about me. You have your whole life ahead of you." 

He kissed the boy's trembling lips. Feli dropped his head and nodded, wiping his eyes. "If that is your wish, Arthur. But I will miss you, no matter what you say."

~

It had been almost a week since Alfred had first met Arthur and only a day since the omega had requested to meet him again. After the party everything had quickly gone back to normal, Alfred continued his lessons and had politely met with a female omega his father introduced him too. Alfred was heading toward the den he agreed to meet Arthur at. Though the alpha was not a big smoker he had dabbled a few times into the God’s medicine when the stress of his position became too much.

Alfred though preferred to remain anonymous when he went to such establishments as such he dressed a few places below his rank and hid his face under a scarf. Due to this desire Alfred avoided going to the same den twice it wasn’t hard with the variety available. Today Arthur had picked out one of the newer establishments to meet at, though it was close to his brothel it was far enough away from everything else allowing Alfred to relax. The soft jingle of bells greeted Alfred as he opened the door to the establishment.

Arthur was waiting for Alfred in one of the back rooms. Like Alfred, the omega wore a headdress with his face covered and nondescript attire. It was only his bright eyes lined with kohl that betrayed his identity. He sat on his knees on the plush cushions, smoke twisting into the air from the pipe next to him.

Alfred slowly made his way back towards the more private rooms as Arthur had previously informed him where they would meet in the establishment. He didn’t bother to knock as he opened the door such was his rank’s privilege. As he stepped inside the sweet smelling smoke that was associated with these dens greeted him. He coughed momentarily as the smoke entered his lungs; it had been quite some time since he last dabbled in the stuff.

The omega hooked one finger under the veil and slowly revealed smiling lips. "Good evening, Alfred. I apologize for calling you out to this unsavory place, but I trust this establishment to keep its secrets." He motioned for Alfred to sit beside him while he filled a fresh pipe for the prince.

Alfred removed his mask smiling back at Arthur; he sat down and relaxed against the cushions accepting the pipe when Arthur finally offered it to him. “So what did you call me out here for?” Alfred questioned before inhaling from his pipe.

The smile fell from Arthur's lips. "I've been a right horror to you. You've shown me only kindness and charity, and I've done nothing to deserve it." Crawling closer the omega smoothed his hand up the alpha's sleeve, over his chest and into the fold of his robes. His eyes were rapt on Alfred's, tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth. "You paid off Bello's debt. He's getting married in a month." He plucked the pipe from Alfred's lax fingers and set it down.

A gentle chuckle slipped from Alfred's lips, “Now wherever did you hear that? I thought I had been quite secretive.” Alfred quirked a brow at Arthur removing the pipe from his hands, but made no comment. “I’m glad Ludwig proved to be one of the few good alphas out there. I believe they will be quite happy.”

"I knew it was you the moment I heard the news. 'Anonymous benefactor' indeed." As he moved to straddle the prince's lap he hiked his robe up exposing a creamy thigh. "And after a week with no word from you I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to see you, your highness," he purred linking his arms around his neck. He paused. "Am I being too forward?"

Alfred gently rested his hands on Arthur's thighs the opium ladened smoke in the air causing him to be far more relaxed than was generally normal for the calm prince. “Perhaps a little,” the alpha admitted with a gentle smile, “Not that I mind too terribly.”

Arthur returned the pipe to Alfred's lips. He waited as the prince inhaled the cloying smoke before setting it back down. The omega settled farther into Alfred's lap, almost grinding as he used gravity to his advantage. "You're not like your father. You have a heart." He rested his palm over the alpha's chest to emphasize.

The prince snorted smoke coming from his nostrils, “You’re just now realizing this?” Alfred sighed practically slumped against the pillows as the drug slowly took effect easing away stress and tension from his body. “You are not like most omegas yourself.”

"I probably was once," he answered cryptically as he stroked the alpha's fringe from his lightly perspiring brow. It was a hot summer night so close to the dunes. 

Judging it a good time to step up his game the omega untied the sash at his waist and let his robe fall open. Underneath the omega wore a halter adorned with precious stones and chained at the neck by a gold collar. The soft candlelight cast gentle shadows over his bare shoulders and skin. And the omega took the headdress completely off, discarding it carelessly as all his attention was on the alpha's enraptured face.

Alfred gazed in wonderment at the omega’s beauty; his hand gently rose to caress Arthur's cheek. “Every moment with you feels like a dream.” He sighed peacefully simply enjoying the chance to gaze upon such a treasure. “If this is a dream then please do not wake me.”

"I promise you it's better than any dream," the omega cooed, nuzzling cat-like against the prince's hand. Jade eyes practically glowed in the hazy air.

Alfred smiled lazily at Arthur the smoke in the room making his head hazy. “Have I had the chance to tell you yet how enchanting your eyes are? Such a rare color, they’re beautiful.”

Arthur smiled politely. "Thank you. Green eyes are uncommon even in my motherland. But I like blue better." No one could deny that the prince was incredibly handsome. His blue eyes changed with his mood; right now they were bottomless pools of desire and haze. Arthur ever so gently fanned his finger over the prince's thick fan of eyelashes. "They're blond at the tips." 

In the omega's experience alphas liked to aggress so he continued teasing Alfred with touches and sweet words waiting for the alpha to finally lose his cool and make his move.

Alfred continued his gentle touches as he traced over Arthur's features paying careful attention to the omega’s lips which seemed to have drawn his attention. He bit his lip slightly his disoriented mind not able to think in logical patterns, but rather in simple wants and desires. The previously gentle pressure Alfred applied on Arthur's face grew rougher as his nature began to take over the gentle alpha.

It was the omega's nature to yield delectably to the alpha's rough advances. Arthur exhaled hotly as the prince gave into his base needs and overpowered him. He was a whore and it was his job to play up his pleasure, but there was something about the plant and the prince's natural scent that heightened his sensitivity.

The hand that held Arthur's thigh tightened as Alfred's other hand moved behind Arthur's neck firmly pulling the omega’s face towards his. Before the omega would have ever had a chance to protest Alfred's lips were on his nipping and sucking in a dominant fashion unlike the prince’s usual meek behavior.

Arthur's lips yielded with the rest of his body. He didn't kiss but the prince was an exception to his rule. He knew how to but those experiences weren't gained by the necessity of his trade. Sleeping with alphas was the loneliness job in the world and brothel workers often sought company in each other's arms for the emotional completion left unfulfilled by their alpha clients. It wasn't sexual as much as it was sharing a meaningful language with someone who understood. For Arthur his partner was Feli, and it was very hard to see him go. 

Arthur cleared his mind and focused solely on the kiss. It was different from kissing an omega. He never would have thought the smell of an alpha's nature gave depth to the experience that made every individual encounter unique. 

Arthur may be mistaken, but he had never smelled anything so divine as the alpha in front of him. The omega practically purred in unexpected pleasure.

Alfred growled lightly at the sounds coming from Arthur wanting to give the omega cause to make more of them. He flipped Arthur over gentle enough to do no harm, but strong enough to assert some dominance. Holding his body up with one arm Alfred allowed his other to roam the omega’s body wanting to learn the other’s sweet spots all the while kissing the breath out of Arthur.

Arthur arched like a cat against the alpha's hand. His arms were limp for now, arranged in a pleasing way on the floor. Disheveled flaxen hair haloed his face, dusted pink with a lovely flush.

As he broke away from the kiss Alfred moved on to leave a line of kisses across Arthur's cheek down to his neck where he began biting and sucking on the flesh as was a natural desire for someone of his nature. They wanted to be able to mark things as their own a strong alpha trait one that even the prince fell victim to.

The kiss threw Arthur into vertigo, the room spun around his flickering eyes as Alfred moved on. His lips felt lonely and he tried following after the prince's kisses fruitlessly. "Oh..." He sighed and submitted to Alfred predatory inclinations, baring his white throat like a canvas waiting for the alpha's mark. His robe revealed a long skirt with a high slit on both sides, exposing bare legs up to the top of his thigh.

Alfred's hand slide beneath Arthur's transparent halter top gently brushing the silken skin beneath, he paid close attention to the omega’s perk nipples fondling the more feminine flesh there. “So beautiful,” he murmured against the omega’s skin.

"Strong arms," Arthur praised as he stroked them up and down. Alfred's broad chest was just as impressive, Arthur feeling the firm shape of the alpha's pectorals as he sought more skin. "Truly an alpha among alphas." He smiled coyly.

Alfred chuckled gently slowly coming back to himself as the intensity of the high waned a bit. “Excellent breeding I suppose, though my looks scarcely compare to the beauty before my eyes.”

"Such a flatterer." Arthur playfully tapped the prince's nose. "You like making your omegas feel good. I can tell. Show me some of that chivalry, love." The omega arched serpentine like as if imagining it already.

“Your wish is my command,” Alfred replied with a small smile as he nuzzled Arthur's face. The hand that was once on Arthur's chest moved lower massaging the milky white flesh as it slowly traveled down the omega’s body. The hand paused at the waist line of Arthur's skirt and Alfred gently kissed the underside of Arthur’s jaw silently asking for permission to continue. He didn’t care so much if he wasn’t pleasured so long as his partner felt good it was enough to make Alfred happy.

As the prince's hand ventured lower Arthur arched his back and rolled his hips following after his hand. "The answer is yes," the omega promised drawing a smile on Alfred's lips with his finger. "Everything is yes. Just one more..." Arthur gently cupped the back of Alfred's neck and coaxed him into another kiss. 

Oh, it felt divine. Alfred's lips moved sensually in cadence with his own, never rushing or impatient to move on to better things. Instead, the alpha attended to the omega the way Arthur would have liked it. Arthur never got to decide if he wanted it fast or slow. Sex was a service his body provided to strange men, a one-sided profit. Alfred was the first one to seemingly care about what the omega wanted and liked. 

At that very moment Arthur felt so loved and treasured he could cry. Arthur sniffled as Alfred drew back and wiped his eyes. "I'm okay," he assured softly and then smiled.  
Alfred placed a feather light kiss at the corners of Arthur's eyes. He smiled sweetly at the omega understanding as he had learned through previous partners that omegas such as Arthur did not get the chance to feel the love they deserved. He always tried his best to let them feel safe around him; he didn’t want to turn into his father. “Always remember just a word and I will stop if you want me to. This is as much about me feeling good as it is you.” Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead murmuring once more, “Your wish is my command.”

The omega laughed sweetly. "Am I the prince now?" A playful finger flicked down the bridge of Alfred's straight nose. "Are you my humble servant?" he purred.

“If that is what you so command.” Alfred gently joked back before kissing Arthur again. “What is your first command for me my lord?”

Arthur hummed and gratefully accepted the kiss with eyes fluttering closed. Lazing on his back the omega looked up at the prince thoughtfully. "Make me feel good." He played with the alpha's fringe. "You should be good at that."

“I will do what I can,” he leaned forward so that his lips gently caressed Arthur's ear as he spoke the omega’s name in a soft whisper, “Arthur.” Alfred lightly bit the soft flesh of Arthur's lobe as his hand once more ventured down the omega’s chest teasing the sensitive areas he had previously discovered. “How best would you like me to touch you?” Alfred asked his voice a husky whisper.

The omega shivered hearing his name spoken out loud. "I like where your hands are going," he sighed luxuriously as the alpha's hand teased down his body. "My lips are lonely." Arthur dragged him down for another kiss, and when Alfred's fingers dipped underneath his skirt he moaned.

Arthur was fond of kissing more than anything Alfred noticed; perhaps he was just that good of a kisser, regardless of the reason Alfred obliged him only breaking their kisses to breath. As his hand ventured into Arthur's skirt Alfred began to gently rub Arthur's half hard cock. 

The alpha always found it strange that male omegas carried all the same bits as an alpha and yet they were not capable of impregnating someone themselves. Perhaps that is where some of the stigma of male omegas lay in the strange bodies of males you could mother but never father children. Even so Alfred could never understand why his father was so adamant that male omegas were a lesser being. They could still reproduce, they are worth just as much as a female omega and yet most were forced to lead a life similar to the omega before him. 

Arthur felt himself plump in the prince's gentle hand. The omega moaned through their kiss, a soft mewl of want. Taking the lapels of the prince's robe Arthur looked at Alfred for permission before opening it. He pushed it over his broad shoulders and helped the alpha pull out from the sleeves.

Alfred tossed aside the clothing before moving to undo the clasps holding up Arthur's skirt. He paused before doing so waiting for Arthur's consent, when the omega offered a nod Alfred gently removed the garment kissing the soft skin underneath. 

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath, carding slim fingers through the alpha's cornflower hair as the prince lighted a kiss in the dip of his hip bones. "Ah...ah-" The omega's heels dragged on the floor trying to hold his hips still as Alfred went farther down. The hands clutching Alfred's hair were sweaty as the prince went down on him.

Having done this before on a few of the omegas he had become intimate with, Alfred easily took the omega’s smaller size into his mouth. With one hand he held down the omega’s hips and the other gently stroked the outside of Arthur's thigh; Alfred slowly startled to bob his head enjoying the sounds he was drawing forth from the omega. The grip of his hair was almost painful as Arthur squirmed clearly trying to hold still with little success.

The warm, soft velvet of the prince's tongue and the tight sucking pressure felt divine. It was scandalous for an alpha to perform on an omega; omegas were expected to give pleasure, not receive it. It was a whole new experience for the omega. Arthur dragged his teeth over his bottom lip in a bid to dampen his soft cries. Despite this small whines and whimpers betrayed him.

Slowly Alfred broke away but continued pumping Arthur as he leaned forward to whisper in Arthur's ear, “It’s okay to enjoy yourself.” Alfred left a moist trail of kisses as he made his way back down Arthur's body intent on ensuring the omega had at least one orgasm before they moved on.

Arthur forgot to breath, fists twisting in his robe as Alfred brought him to the crisis. In the first few moments he was paralyzed with his back arched and lips parted, and then all at once the omega started gasping for air and flopped back down on the floor. He kept his eyes closed as he recovered.

Alfred wiped his mouth with the back of his hand clearing away the excess of saliva that remained and spit out the strange cloudy substance that was omega cum into a nearby ashtray. He then lay next to Arthur cuddling against Arthur as he recovered from the sudden orgasm. Alfred patiently waited; stroking the omega’s side soothingly allowing Arthur to decide when and if he wanted to continue.

Arthur lay in a euphoric daze, lidded eyes unseeing. His muscles were liquid as all tension lifted from his body. His breathing leveled back to normal. When the alpha cut into view he blinked and focused on the man. 

Something inside him urged to touch the prince's face and for once the hand stroking his client's cheek wasn't calculated or empty. It was taboo what Alfred did, pleasuring the omega in a way deemed demeaning toward the alpha and undeserved of the omega. Alphas weren't expected to gratify their omegas, much less do so in a fashion compromising any opportunity for his own pleasure. If the whore ever got enjoyment from the act of sex it was circumstantial and never the intent. Thus was a whole new experience for Arthur.

Alfred placed his hand over Arthur's drawing it to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss to the omega’s palm. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Alfred murmured against Arthur's palm a small smile on his lips proud of himself for putting Arthur in such a daze.

A light chuckle. "Vanity aside, you made me feel very lovely." The omega lingered over the prince's soft lips. "Now let me return the favor." Running the tip of his tongue over his lips indulgently Arthur undressed the man. Staring intently at Alfred the omega stripped himself completely bare, too. "Help yourself."

Though Alfred's face mimicked that of complete ease the hesitation in his hands indicated otherwise. If he ‘helped himself’ wouldn’t that make him no better than his father? He preferred when the omega remained in charge whenever he became intimate with them. So long as Arthur was in charge then he couldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t be his father. Alfred let a light chuckle slip through his lips the drug just barely remaining in his system. “What would /you/ like me to do now?”

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "If this is about boundaries..." He could only assume Alfred was indirectly asking what Arthur allowed and didn't allow. He already said everything goes. "You asked me that before," he pointed out with a smile. "Fine, then. You highness I humbly ask you to stop asking and take what you want." He shrugged.

Alfred's smile dropped slightly as he glanced away slightly his demeanor unfitting for a confident alpha such as himself. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to decide what to say. “I… I’d much rather you tell me what to do. I want to make sure you enjoy yourself too.”

A light blush dusted Arthur's cheeks. "W-well..." He, too, averted his eyes searching for the best answer. He was at a loss. Obedience to his clients' demands was a lesson he learned early in his career. Alfred wasn't an ordinary client, he knew, but this conversation was off script and he was too familiar with the usual routine of lying down and taking it. 

Arthur cleared his throat. "Are you partial to missionary? I wouldn't mind it." If they were to have sex he'd like to see the alpha's face

Alfred looked back at Arthur a small smile on his face. “I can do that.” He sat up and after a quick glance about the room Alfred asked, “Do you have any slick?”

With a coy grin a bottle of rose-scented oil pressed into the prince's palm. The omega reclined on his back and parted his knees ever so slightly. "Thought you'd never ask."

Alfred uncorked the bottle and generously coated his fingers in the oil. After re-corking the bottle he placed it to the side and positioned himself above Arthur. He gently kissed the side of the omega’s lips, “Tell me if anything hurts. I want you to enjoy yourself as well.” He murmured before kissing the omega as he slide the first finger in.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep, relaxing breath. With all his experience it was second nature to him allowing Alfred to prepare him. "Ahh...that's enough, love. I'm ready." Gently taking the prince's hand away he pulled Alfred on top of him again. He lifted his knees and rubbed his smooth thighs against Alfred's waist.

Alfred quickly coated himself with the remaining oil before aligning himself with Arthur's entrance. After a moment’s hesitation in case Arthur suddenly changed his mind, Alfred slowly pushed in not wanting to cause Arthur any unnecessary pain. Once he was fully sheathed inside the omega Alfred held still waiting for Arthur to indicate that is was alright to start moving. 

After Arthur was properly prepared Alfred fit easily inside. The oil provided a slick that male omegas didn't produce outside of heat. Unlike female omegas Arthur did not produce the slick outside of his heat cycle and needed other lubricants like oil during intercourse. It was still possible for omegas to conceive outside of their heat cycle but it was very rare, especially for males. 

Arthur recovered almost immediately and was ready for Alfred to move. Linking fingers behind the alpha's neck the omega urged him to continue.

Alfred gently pulled out and gave an experimental thrust watching Arthur's reactions like a hawk even as his own pleasure spiked. Once he saw Arthur was ok Alfred began to set a nice even rhythm as he tried to locate the sweet spot that would make the omega see stars.

Arthur gasped and squeezed Alfred's shoulder to signal he found it. As Alfred redirected his efforts the omega rolled his eyes back and moaned. It was just the right pace for him. 

The alpha read what the omega's body liked and what he wanted. It was a skill that came from careful consideration and eagerness to please. It didn't go unnoticed and Arthur wanted to reciprocate in kind. With every measured thrust Arthur tightened his muscles around the alpha giving him an extra spike of pleasure.

With each wave of pleasure Alfred groaned, he tried hard to concentrate on Arthur but the way to omega moaned and squeezed around him made it hard. At the very least Alfred ensured he kept his hips angled properly to draw out as much pleasure as he could for the two of them. The flushed face of the omega made Alfred smile slightly knowing he was the cause of Arthur's pleasure. Alfred couldn’t resist stealing away another kiss effectively muffling the both of them.  
Arthur's pleading moans were swallowed up in Alfred's kiss. The omega just came but he was so close to finding release again. Alfred was making him feel so good. At that moment Arthur realized Alfred was treating him like a lover. He didn't feel like a whore with his legs spread underneath the alpha. 

Arthur couldn't take anymore. He broke away from the kiss begged Alfred to go harder, he was almost there. The omega cried out his release and only barely restrained himself from clawing at Alfred's back.

A few hard thrusts sent Arthur over the edge, Alfred groaned as Arthur tightened around him. The alpha thrust shallowly a few moments more before his own release brought him over the edge. He could practically feel himself wanting to knot, even though the conditions weren’t right for him to do so, as he supported himself on tired arms his whole body tired from the exchange. 

After the familiar sensation of being filled abated Arthur felt the prince pull out. The omega handed him a kerchief from his satchel. He methodically cleaned himself with a second one. When their eyes met he smiled. "You're a true gentleman in bed, so to speak." Unlike his father, Arthur added to himself. He hadn't forgotten what he came here for.

Alfred huffed a quiet laugh as he glanced away. “I try.” He was quiet for a few moments before confessing, “I don’t want to be like him. No one deserves that kind of treatment. Sex should be an act in which both parties benefit from, not just the alpha.” Alfred glanced back up at Arthur a sad smile on his lips, “Sorry this not exactly proper pillow talk is it?”

"I don't mind. I find it refreshing to hear an alpha speak up for omegas." Arthur casually smoothed his hair down. "It takes a strong alpha to defend the lesser classes of betas and omegas."

“Any alpha should be able to do so; it is our education that prevents us from actually doing it. We are taught from childhood that we are the strong, we are the leaders, and as such it is owed to us for the other classes to bow down and accept our will.” Alfred sneered at his own words, “It’s disgusting. There is no such thing as a lesser class we all have our part to play in the world. Alphas are no better than the home-maker omegas and the hard-working betas. Without omegas there would be no alphas and without betas the alphas would have to take on the very jobs they sneer at. I detest classism of any kind.”

Arthur took his queue to press forward. "I can't imagine how taxing it must be on your heart to find peace between your morals and loyalty to the crown--your father."

“These places are an excellent spot to find relief. Whether I am out of my own mind or distracted by another for a few moments at least I don’t have to think about it.” Alfred sighed wearily as he reclined against the pillows. “But even if I can escape it all for a little while as soon as I step foot back into the palace its back to tutors and lectures, my princely duties and classist attitudes. It’s a never ending cycle.”

The omega draped himself over the prince, head resting kitten-like on Alfred's chest. "Whenever you need to get away, I'm here. Lonely alphas like you need companionship."

Alfred smiled at Arthur his hand coming up to stroke the omega’s hair. “I will keep that in mind when I find myself wanting to run off again.” The alpha’s expression grew sad again as he enjoyed the relaxing sensation of an omega curled up against him. Everything that occurred between them was nothing but a dream Alfred quietly reminded himself. It was all an elaborate dream. “What do I owe you for today’s rendezvous?”

Still perched on Alfred's chest the omega shook his head, nuzzling his face in the alpha's skin. "I invited you, Alfred. I just had to see the man who freed my friend again." He looked into Alfred's eyes. "It is I who owe you."

Alfred's eyes stung with unshed tears. “Any decent human being would have done the same.” He gently stroked Arthur's face biting his lip as he wondered if he should try again. Could he fall again even though the outcome was practically written like a play’s script? “I would gladly help you in any way I can.” Without even consulting him his heart’s shield cracked open, regardless of logic he was falling and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I know you are a man of your word." If only Alfred knew how deep he held the prince to that vow. The omega saved a tear from falling with a tender sweep of his thumb. "You have been hurt. I see it in your eyes. Let me show you what living is like again."

Alfred brought Arthur's hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss there. “Perhaps it is time to try and live again.” He murmured against Arthur's hand.

A happy fluttering gave life in Arthur's chest that he quickly quashed down. This was still the prince, an alpha. Alfred may have proven himself to be a good alpha so far but he was still an alpha who solicited the service of whores.

The two lay together curled up talking of everything and nothing until Arthur's curfew required him to leave with a promise to see Alfred again as soon as he called. Alfred happily made his way back to the castle with newly blossomed love in his heart. As he lay in his bed that night Alfred dreamt of the emerald eyed omega and anxiously awaited their next meeting.

~

"Well well," a woman's sing-song voice trilled, "If it isn't the prince's new flavor sneaking in after curfew. How was he, honey? As good as they say he is?" 

Arthur had just locked the back door when he spun around and gawked at his coworker. "How..?"

"Oh please. You're not nearly as smart as you think you are." When Arthur continued glaring she rolled her eyes. "All right. I was snooping at your door when you told Tino." 

"Not a word," Arthur hissed. She shrugged

"Don't I know it. You're walking a very fine line, Emerald." She shook her head, concern in her eyes despite, or perhaps because of the harsh truths. "You know what happens to the prince's courtesans, as tempting it would be to call yourself one." 

Lips pressed to a thin white line, Arthur brushed past her on the way to his room. "It's not about money or status. This is much bigger game. You don't know the half of it." 

As Arthur lay in bed his thoughts were restless, filled with fears for the future and haunting oaths hanging over his head. He questioned what he was doing was right and if the consequences were worth the greater cause. His conscience didn't let him sleep that night. 

He paid Francine out of pocket for his missed night, a small setback but it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok it’s been like nearly a month but I have a reasonable excuse my internet was down for like 2 weeks I couldn’t get on at all. Anyways sorry for the wait and here’s the next chapter. Also THANK YOU to everyone who reviews you all bring smiles to our faces. Until next chapter then.


	4. Chapter 4

Though the two we unable to meet every day they made the most of the time they did spend together. Alfred was a gentleman as always taking Arthur to nice places buying the omega small luxuries he could not afford himself. He soon discovered the omega’s love for tea then proceeded to buy him a tea set and seek out every tea shop possible. If nothing else Alfred aimed to please the only gratitude he required was the omega’s smile though his pout was just as endearing. 

There was absolutely no point in denying it now Alfred was falling head over heels for this omega, falling much harder than he had ever fallen before. He could only hope Arthur at least somewhat returned his affections. Even so as Alfred's affections grew he had to try harder to keep his father from suspecting something which was easier said than done. The alpha spent what little spare time he had away from the palace and his family, he met with Arthur during these secret meetings where the prince was forced to hide his identity to keep the two of them safe.

It was on a day when Alfred's father was away on business that Alfred found himself free for the day as his usual tutor was taking care of the castle while the king was away. Alfred had sent word the day prior for Arthur to be ready in the early morning, but did not explain what they would be doing other than telling the omega should wear something more comfortable than his usual attire.

He arrived at the brothel on horseback; he rode upon his black Arabian, but brought along a white mare as well. He tied the two to the usual spot knowing the beta servant there would watch over them before walking inside to pay for his day out with Arthur.

Upon the alpha's arrival a luxurious and rich French accent sang through the air. "Bonsoir, sir! Will you be taking Emerald out all day?" The beta Francine was poised at her usual spot to greet her clients. The beta woman was adorned in rich vibrant colors of red and gold that were only outperformed by her jewelry. She certainly did well for herself, especially after the king's party. She honored the alpha's anonymous identity and treated him as a usual customer. "Come, please relax while I fetch him." She ushered the prince to a private waiting room and fixed him a glass of the finest wine imported from her homeland. 

Arthur was waiting in the residence common room when he was summoned. The omega tried not to betray his excitement by calmly walking out of the room, but when no one was looking he rushed all the way there. When their eyes met the omega smiled, making his way towards the alpha and taking his hands. "Good evening, Alfred. How are you?"

“Excellent now that you’re here. I see you received my message.” Alfred smiled noting Arthur's rather plain clothing it covered his skin which would protect him from the sun and also be much more comfortable than his usual skirts and jewels as they rode. 

He gently squeezed Arthur's hands before letting go of one. Alfred turned towards Francine, “I trust everything is in order for the day? Emerald will likely not be back until late.”

Francine watched the couple with her keen eye. Pure love radiated from Alfred's being. He only had eyes for Arthur. As for the omega, he was biting his lip in a fruitless effort to quell his smile. How cute. 

Her gaze jumped from Arthur to Alfred when the prince addressed her. "But of course, Monsieur. Goodbye, Emerald. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She sprinkled her fingers in a dainty farewell. Arthur refused to acknowledge the beta's knowing look, ducking his head in a goodbye and following the prince out. 

The beta servant Alfred relieved the horses to was waiting for them outside. "How lovely." Arthur touched the velvet nose of the mare he would ride. The horse nudged his face and sniffed his perfumed hair, which made him laugh. "Help me up before she sneezes on me," he chuckled while petting the friendly animal.

Alfred laughed at the two’s interaction, “I’m glad you like her. She is called Dancer and is the sweetest mare I own.” Alfred interlaced his fingers bending down to help Arthur up. “Since we’ll be traveling quite a distance I thought you’d appreciate having your own horse, riding double can get uncomfortable after awhile.”

Once Alfred was sure Arthur was safely mounted on the mare, Alfred mounted his own horse. “These two are quite fond of one another so she should just follow, but if she doesn’t she’s easy to redirect. Have you ridden before?”

"I have." Arthur ran his fingers through the stiff mane and played with the intertwining braids. The mare had a powdery soft neck that the omega stroked as he quickly reacquainted himself with the reigns and rhythm of the horse. Just as Alfred said she was a mild thing and took a shining to the omega immediately. 

He looked across his greater field of vision. He'd forgotten how impressive the view was on the saddle. As they strolled through the streets at a leisurely pace curiosity got the better of him. "Where are we off to, Alfred?"

“Tell me Arthur since you’ve arrived to the city have you had a chance to venture just beyond its borders?” Alfred smiled as he answered Arthur's question with another question hinting ever so slightly at their destination. 

Arthur shook his head. "This mark forbids my crossing the border." He tapped the tattoo under his ear signifying his status as a debt slave. "Unless I am escorted by an official for business purposes I am not to leave the country. But," Arthur looked at him, "I hear border patrol have been known to turn a blind eye--for the right price."

“Or the right status. Our destination is a ways beyond the city’s borders it is a spot known to a select few.” He turned back to look at Arthur sending the omega a reassuring smile. “I hope you enjoy it just as much as I.”

Arthur just nodded at Alfred's assurances, tucking the hood tighter over his head. So long as his hood up the tattoo wasn't visible. "I'm sure I will," the omega promised. "You are always so thoughtful, Alfred." He smiled.

Alfred noticed Arthur's unease it was clear the years at the brothel made the omega nervous about venturing beyond the borders. There was nothing Alfred could really say at this point to reassure the omega aside from showing Arthur proof. The ride to the city border took a little more than an hour at the slow pace they traveled Alfred was glad he took into account the speed in which they would likely travel. 

As they approached the wall that surrounded the city Alfred reached back into his bags and pulled out an ornate dagger as proof of his status. The guard quickly bowed and moved out of the way for the two riders allowing the two of them to venture forth uninterrupted.  
“How quickly can you ride?” Alfred asked Arthur, now that they were in a more empty space. “We will be traveling down the river for about two hours at a canter. A few guards will escort us home but we will be on our own the journey there. They are necessary for a person of my rank, after all the outside of the city walls can be a dangerous place even for me.”

"I can /canter/." There was still a piece of pride left from his younger years when he was a free omega. His family was fairly affluent and Arthur was familiar with the gentleman's sport of horse racing, as with other equestrian activities like fox hunting. They were alpha past times but the omega doggedly insisted he be a part of them, too, as he hated to be left out of his brothers' fun who happened to all be alphas.

"Alfred, where are we headed?" When the alpha pointed in the direction Arthur snapped his reigns, sparking the mare to take off like a bullet down the stream.

Alfred laughed at the omega’s antics before taking off after him. He easily caught up on his horse as the stud was much faster than the mare. The two raced along the river bank until their horses began to tire causing them to slow down. 

“Where’d you learn to ride so well? It’s not a common trait amongst the omegas here.” Alfred asked as he let his horse drink from the river.

Arthur hopped to the ground and led the mare by the reigns to the stream. "I was a little wild as a kid. Growing up in a household full to the brim with alpha older brothers it was survival to prove myself better than them at their own games. It had to be alpha things. It's not like they'd care if I embroidered better than them. But," he petted the mare when she nudged his cheek, "I did take a true liking to horse riding. Not racing or skill competitions, but real horseback riding where I can enjoy life high up on the saddle and have my own space to think." Arthur tipped his head contemplatively. "Now that I think of it that is quite an omega thing to do after all."

“Perhaps or maybe it’s just an Arthur thing, either way it’s just a part of who you are and another thing to love about you.” Alfred dismounted his horse letting the reins drop as he knew the animal would not wander far. He leaned down to scoop some of the water into his hands splashing it over his face to relieve some of the effects of growing temperatures. 

He glanced over at Arthur who was calmly petting the mare a devious smirk grew on the alpha’s face as he scooped water back into his hands again quickly splashing Arthur before jogging a short distance downstream laughing to himself as he went.

"What--" Arthur was doused smack in the face. It trickled down his back that was already sticky with sweat. "Alfred," the omega growled and almost started after him. "No. I won't give chase." He turned to the black Arabian watching Arthur with oddly intelligent eyes. "Your master is quite the mature one, splashing his lover's face like a boy pulling on his crush's pigtails. Well, I play an entirely different game of footsie." The Arabian huffed through its nose in acknowledgement. 

When the alpha returned Arthur was at the water's edge, just where he left him. The omega was nibbling on an apple and fed the core to his mare. He ignored Alfred in all sense of the word; the man may as well not have been there for all Arthur cared.

Alfred came up behind Arthur sitting and situating Arthur between his legs. “Are you really mad about that? It was just a joke.” When Arthur continued to ignore him Alfred shrugged a serious expression upon his face. “You asked for it.” Alfred promptly stood and picked Arthur up throwing him into the waist deep water.

"Alfr--" Arthur's screech was cut off as the water swallowed him up. He was completely submerged for a moment before he flailed to the surface sputtering. "Are you mad?!" He slapped the water uselessly. With his robe and outfit underneath weighted by water the omega struggled to climb out

Alfred quickly removed his robe and shoes leaving himself in a set of light airy clothing as he quickly jumped in too. “Oh you know this water feels amazing compared to the heat.” Alfred came up behind Arthur undoing the omega’s robe before pulling it off and tossing it onto the bank. “There now come relax with me for a bit.” He held out his hand to Arthur expectantly waiting for the omega to take it.

Arthur struggled only halfheartedly as Alfred unclothed him. He thought the prince would go further but he stopped, instead asking for his hand.

Arthur's dour pout was especially effective looking like a soaking wet kitten. "I don't want to relax." His shoulders slumped unhappily. Slowly, his brow arched with sly intent. "I want to play."  
Alfred couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Arthur looked soaking wet with a precious pout on his face. He bit back a chuckle, “There are other ways to play besides that you know. Swim with me for a bit and then I promise we’ll finally ride to the surprise.”

"I want to ride now." He wasn't letting Alfred off the hook after what he did. "It's hard to move in these wet clothes," Arthur purred as he yanked the wide collar of his shirt below a bare milky shoulder. Arthur's eyes were intent on Alfred's as he closed in on the prince. "I wouldn't want to catch cold." Encircling Alfred's neck he pecked his lips.

He allowed the kiss, but soon after unwound Arthur's arms from his neck. “No Arthur, we don’t need to have sex every time we meet. Today is just a day to relax and have fun. We’re both still children practically.” Alfred took both Arthur's hands and gently placed a kiss there. “Besides you are so much more than your profession. Take a day to just be 16 no job, no worries, no pretenses just have fun.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Only you would pass up sex with me." The only one Arthur wanted to have sex with, too. Funny how things worked out sometimes. But he had to honor Alfred's wish. He backed off. "I like it when you fuck me," he said candidly as he fixed his shirt. He almost admitted that he hadn't had fun--real, carefree fun-- in years. No, Alfred didn't need to know that. The prince liked the illusion of normalcy so the omega will keep it for him.

“I like when we have sex too, but doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like to do other things with you.” Alfred splashed some water in Arthur's direction. “Now come on how often do you get the chance to just play? Next to never would be my guess.” Alfred paused putting his hand to his mouth and gasping dramatically, “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten how to play. Oh the woes of the world, forgotten how to be young so early. Woe is me I’ve fallen in love with an old man without knowing it.”

Arthur's heart choked in his throat. Every time Alfred said that word he felt like he was drowning. The omega looked down and forced a frown. "We both act at least a decade away from our age. You act like a seven year old."

“But you love me anyways?” Alfred half asked half state. The two of them knew how the other felt, or at least assumed so, but they expressed themselves more in actions than words. Alfred was almost desperate to hear his admission echoed back at him. He hoped that’s what he would hear, but he knew Arthur could still be leery to the idea. After all just because Alfred had begun courting Arthur did not mean the omega stopped sleeping with other alphas and the occasional beta, it was his job after all, and as much as it bothered Alfred the alpha kept silent it wasn’t his place to judge what the omega did against his choosing to pay off a debt that was not his.

How could Arthur possibly love the alpha? It was a cardinal sin for an omega to fall in love with their client. Mixing business with pleasure leaves a bad taste in one's mouth. Arthur saw what happened to the omegas who fell victim to the disease of love. 

It began when the omega started caring about their regular customer. The alpha may pull on their heart strings with a sob story to coax out the omega's instinct to nurture. The omega would do things with the alpha they wouldn't do with other clients. They charged less or nothing at all, because it wasn't business anymore. It was love.

Whether or not the alpha truly loved the omega didn't matter. They always left in the end. They either had mates, couldn't face the stigma of a whore mate or couldn't afford the debt and early release fees. The law made it nearly impossible to free omegas from debt bondage even if the alpha could afford it. After all, more money was to be made when their servitude extended because their family wracked up more debt. It was a business, after all. 

But most of the time cheating an omega into love was an easy con for free sex. Alpha clients knew how starved omegas were for love and freedom and used it against them. Arthur vowed never to become one of those sorry stories. 

But if he wanted to avenge Feli he would have to act the part. Taking the alphas hands in his smaller ones he smiled. "I do love you, Alfred. It's just...difficult to say it." Feigning a torn heart he looked away biting his lip. "You know how I'm looked upon in the world. I'm afraid you will see it too and leave."

Alfred felt his heart soar at the omega’s words, but then frowned at the way Arthur put himself down. “See what a stubborn omega who never quite learned the meaning of being submissive?” Alfred pulled Arthur flush against his chest wrapping his arms around the omega. “I would much rather the company of such a beautiful and strong person such as yourself to any proper omega any day.”

Arthur rested his ear on Alfred's chest over his heart. The strong pound in the alpha's chest invited a safe feeling that relaxed him. A chilly breeze disrupted their moment. Their wet clothes turned icy and Arthur shivered.

“Come on let’s get you out of this water.” Alfred gently murmured, he placed his arm under Arthur's knees and carried him out of the river. 

Arthur encircled the prince's neck as he was carried out. "You don't have to do this," he said with a giddy smile hiding in the crook of Alfred's neck. He felt like a princess. Ironic, given the alpha was a real prince. 

Alfred only hummed in acknowledgment of Arthur's words. Once on dry land Alfred set Arthur down and offered his robe to the omega, “Here you can wear this while yours dries.”

Knowing full well Alfred was staring and liking the attention Arthur stripped himself bare. He had complete self-confidence traipsing naked to a low branch and hanging his wet clothes to dry. As the omega strolled back he caught the alpha swallowing around his dry throat. 

"Thank you," he chirped primly folding his arm into the sleeves of the robe Alfred held out for him. The omega flicked his eyes up and down Alfred's profile. "And you? Are you going to stand there in wet clothes?" He tutted teasingly. "May I help?"

Alfred groaned as he looked away throwing a hand over his face. “It’s not fair when you play dirty like that. Here I try to be a gentleman and yet you always seem to be able to reduce me to my primal urges. I can only hold back so many times when you keep throwing yourself at me.” Alfred looked back at Arthur a light pout on his face. “We aren’t even at the area I wanted to show you.”

Arthur was pleased by the unintended compliment, wordlessly undressing Alfred as the man went on.

"Let's dry off in the sun. Come." The omega led him by the hands to a warm patch of grass.

Alfred was not as comfortable in his nudity as Arthur rather he kept his pants on not allowing Arthur to remove them. It was not dignified for a prince to be seen naked in public whereas it was not so strange for someone of Arthur's profession to be. Regardless Alfred lay next to Arthur in the wispy grass, it was so strange that the river always had greenery near it and yet they were still surrounded by desert everywhere they looked. “How long do you suppose it will take until our clothes are dry?”

Arthur lay his temple against Alfred's warm shoulder. The drowsy, balmy air tempted him into a nap, and he closed his eyes. "Not long," he promised.

Alfred enjoyed the feeling of Arthur curled up against him it almost made it feel like they were mates. It was such a trusting gesture for an omega to be so comfortable around an alpha especially an omega such as Arthur, who dealt with horrible alphas on a regular basis. Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur as he slowly rubbed the omega’s side in a soothing gesture. “You can sleep if you want I’ll wake you in a little while.”

"Mm. Thank you." The omega curled up against Alfred like a drowsy kitten. The prince's strong arms enveloped around his slight form, making him feel safe. He was asleep within moments.

Just watching Arthur was enough for Alfred, for the omega to trust his safety to an alpha he met just months ago it meant the world to Alfred. He closed his eyes to relax enjoying the sounds of the river as it flowed by, he paid attention to the horses listening to them munch on the nearby greenery, but he did not let himself drift to sleep. The world outside the safety of his kingdom was a dangerous place for him as many people liked to throw blame on him for his father’s wrongdoings even though it was in no way his fault. 

Alfred pushed those thoughts out of his mind he wanted to have a fun relaxing day with Arthur not worry about being a prince and the troubles that came with it. He looked down at Arthur stroking the omega’s hair as he slept. If nothing else today Alfred wanted Arthur to be a free omega for the day and do what he wanted, not what the world expected of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s a Christmas present of sorts for you guys. And although it’s not the best and sorta rushed written if you want I wrote a little usuk Christmas drabble feel free to read it if you’d like, it’s called Christmas Story.


	5. Chapter 5

The two lay in the wispy grass for a quite awhile, Arthur lightly snoring and Alfred watching their surroundings. It wasn’t until his pants had dried, now comfortable rest against his skin rather than sticking to it, that Alfred chose to wake Arthur.

“Arthur,” Alfred gently shook the omega’s shoulder. “Arthur, come on its time to wake up.”

Arthur's eyes blinked open. He noticed the sun reached its apex during his nap and was now finishing its crawl toward his home country. The omega stretched his muscles taut, moaning as he did so, the relaxed with a sigh. "Mm. Alright." He crawled to his feet dusting off the spears of grass from his supple skin.

Alfred took a glance at the sun and frowned slightly. “It’s a good thing I already paid the extended fees,” Alfred muttered to himself. “I don’t think we’ll be back until late.” Alfred turned toward Arthur, “Hurry and get dressed I want to make it to our destination before nightfall.”

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. Extended fees. Such a considerate, abstract turn of phrase. Arthur suspected Alfred was trying to relieve himself of the guilt of buying a whore or disassociating himself from the truth of their relationship entirely. Arthur found it sweet only because it made him feel so hopeless. 

The omega's back was turned as he sashed up his robe. He turned to face Alfred with a pretty smile. "I can hardly wait, Alfred." The omega was so tragically brilliant in his acting no one would think to second guess the projected happiness.

Once Arthur and he were fully dressed again, Alfred helped the omega up on the mare again before quickly mounting his own horse. “It’s a bit of a ride yet but we should be there pretty quickly if we follow the river.” Alfred turned towards Arthur and smiled mischievously, “Race you.” Before Arthur even had a chance to speak Alfred took off on his horse racing away.

Arthur wasted a precious short moment gawking after the man firing off. "Touché," he muttered and took off after him. 

The omega wasn't as familiar with his mare as Alfred was with Hero, but the mare sensed the boy's confidence which in turn surged more vigor into her gallop. The speed of the mare made his eyes water and hood whip back. 

The omega gained distance on the alpha, yet couldn't quite over take the alpha and his stronger steed. Arthur wasn't above playing dirty and if they weren't at risk for serious injury the omega might have yanked the alpha back just to teach him a lesson. As it was the omega could only yell pointless obscenities at the prince's back.

Alfred laughed as the omega yelled at him knowing the horse wouldn’t run astray if he looked back for a moment. The frown on the omega’s face was worth the mouthful of leaves he received when he looked forward again. Alfred slowed down considerably due to the branch to the face allowing Arthur to race past him.

Arthur smoothly ducked under the branch that cuffed Alfred's face. Overtaking the alpha Arthur charged faster than ever. The distance between them grew wider as Alfred recovered and regained full control of the reigns.

Alfred couldn’t quite catch up after that but he didn’t really mind. He could tell Arthur was enjoying himself and that was enough of a win for him. As they approached their destination Alfred could tell Arthur had no intention of stopping anytime soon seeing as the omega had not idea of where exactly they were going. Alfred reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a whistle, with a quick series of blows both horses slowed to a stop. 

Alfred maneuvered his horse to stand beside Arthur's. Smiling at the omega Alfred gave a slight bow, “I acknowledge you as the winner. You have superior horse handling skills compared to many of the alphas I know, but we’re almost at our destination so let’s let the horses take it easy for a little.”

The mare pulled to a sudden halt. As she held firm and stood still the omega had time to feel all of his pulses thrum heavily throughout his body. Arthur had a peculiar look in his eyes, wild and free. A heedless smile curved around his recovering breaths. "Thank you." There were some compliments he was not immune to, one being his prowess at horsemanship.

Alfred gestured with his head for the two to continue on at a much slower pace. “So tell me how young were you went you learned to ride? You’re skill is quite advanced for someone your age.”

By now Arthur's breathing had leveled and he trekked besides Alfred at a leisurely pace. "I suppose I was a natural. I took to riding when I was eight years of age. I could not stand being left behind at the estate while my alpha brothers played outside." As an omega of class Arthur was learnt in knitting and piano and other pleasant skills desirable in a prospective omega for marriage. He genuinely enjoyed such things, nothing was like whiling the day away with a good book, but he thirsted for a release of his imagination into the wild, for adventure. 

Days and weeks and months of begging miraculously paid off. By some grace of god his father allowed Arthur to partake in only a few alpha activities. Arthur learned so much about himself as he mercilessly matched his brother's abilities, even exceeding in certain virtues such as rifle marksmanship. It was exhilarating. A friend of his brothers, an alpha, took to the omega and encouraged him to compete professionally. The omega was flattered and exhilarated. 

But, just as he was to about to enter, his father passed. As their father's asserts were granted to the eldest alpha son Arthur found his personhood under the domain of his eldest brother, who turned out to have an exorbitant debt...

He told Alfred all of this. He didn't spare one detail. The omega told it with the mild detachment one had when telling fiction story. It was easier that way.

Alfred listened to the omega’s story at first with fascinated interest that soon turned to disgust for the omega’s elder brother. “That your brother would do that to you,” Alfred shook his head trying to wrap his head around what alpha’s like Arthur's brother thought of themselves for selling their family into such a life. “Do you hate him for it?”

"It's a wasted effort, is it not? I try to put that world behind me." He stared ahead blankly. "But," he went on quietly, "despite myself, I still dream about lush countryside and the smell of rain." He pet the mare focusing on the groomed texture of her mane to distract himself. He repressed a sigh. "I have new concerns now. Everyone does. Nowhere to go but toward the future."

Alfred smiled sadly glancing over at Arthur. “I suppose you are right. Doesn’t make the past hurt any less though.” He sighed sadly not knowing what to say to try and comfort the omega, instead he chose to show Arthur his surprise and hoped that did the trick. 

“Come on. It’s no lush countryside, but it’s the best this desert has to offer.” Even as Alfred called the land a desert the increased greenery hinted otherwise. As the two made their way through the trees the most beautiful view opened up for them. Ultramarine colored waves crashed against the sandy shore of the beach, the pearly white sands seemed to glow in the pinks of the evening sun. “Bet you didn’t realize how close you live to this.”

Arthur was mute with awe. The mare stopped sensing her rider's unnatural stillness. Slowly, transfixed on the water, the omega slid off the saddle and headed for the sea. He stopped before the shoreline looking out. He focused his eyes as far across the horizon as he could. The sea went on forever. There was no land or ship in sight. 

Arthur turned to Alfred who stood by his side. They looked at each other. The omega took the prince's hand and led them into the tide. As the waves rushed to meet them the water crashed at their feet. It rippled over their shoes and between their toes. 

They held hands in silence. Arthur was expressionless. He simply watched the waves sink their feet farther into the sand. 

A gentle tug signaled Arthur's desire for the prince's attention. Standing on his tip-toes the omega stretched to reach the alpha's lips.

Alfred, who had left his horse to follow Arthur, leaned down to meet him his hand moving to hold Arthur's cheek ever so gently. The kiss was slow and sweet, a quiet thank you amongst the pleasant white noise of the crashing waves. “Do you like it?” Alfred whispered against Arthur's lips as they parted.

As they parted Arthur laced his fingers with Alfred's, unwilling to let go. A sea breeze snagged on their hair and clothes, making them flutter. The omega chuckled, tucking gold hair behind his ear. "Must I say it? You alphas and your egos," he teased fondly. He looked back at the horizon. "We rode far. This is far from the borders of your lands."

Alfred laughed lightly, “Not that far from the border, without stops this is a half-day ride.” He gently squeezed the omega’s hand looking back at the horses he turned to smile at Arthur. “Hungry?”

"Famished, actually," Arthur admitted. He let Alfred lead him back to the horses, fingers entwined. Arthur watched the prince unpack the water skins foodstuffs, and when the alpha caught his state and smiled his stomach fluttered. 

"Ah, well... Shall we sit here?" He pointed to a sunny patch of grass close to the sands.

Alfred glanced over to Arthur a sweet smile on his face as he finished unpacking the things he brought with him. “Wherever you would like, my dear.” Alfred went over to Arthur's horse and grabbed out a light weight blanket, he carefully handed it to Arthur while he balanced all the food and drink in his arms.

Arthur briskly unfurled the blanket in the air and let it sail to the ground, smoothing out the wrinkles. Mindful of his shoes he sat with his knees facing the prince. He helped the alpha set the food down. "This is nice," he said biting into a crisp apple.

Alfred hummed in agreement as he stared out at the waves. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the guard, that he had told to escort them back, had arrived; they stayed far enough away to not disturb but close enough to provide protection if needed. “Tell me Arthur when I next get a day off where would you like to go? We can come back here if you wish or spend the day at an oasis that isn’t too far off from the city’s walls.”

"...somewhere far." Arthur stared out at the cresting waves. Sunlight blinked in the reflection of the water. "But not another city." He never left the city limits but the omega did not hold much faith in the people of this region.

Alfred hummed thoughtfully as he chewed on a bit of cheese. “Not another city but what about another country? I need to leave on a trip in a month’s time and I will be gone for at least three if not more weeks. You should come with me. It would be a fun outing for the both of us.”

Arthur openly gawked. "Weeks?! Well..." Arthur looked down fiddling with his apple core. "It... /I/ will be expensive." The guilt of the admission made Arthur's shoulders slump. "Especially so because of my heat."

“O-oh?” Alfred's eyes grew slightly wider at this new information. “Are you fairly regular with your cycles? I mean if the trip would be too hard on you I don’t want to force you. Even still you are more than welcome to come.”

Arthur shook his head. "I'm a little weak a few days before but it can be arranged so long as I'm in a safe place during my cycle. Sorry," he offered an apologetic smile. "I was going to bring this up today. It would be nice to spend it with you." 

It wasn't unusual for wealthy clients to buy an omega for the entire heat cycle, but Arthur always had multiple clients. It took a lot out of his body, but it was also emotionally draining for the omega. He preferred the classic heat position because he didn't have to face or smell his partner. With his face buried into the pillows infused with synthetic alpha pheromones it was enough to satisfy his base urges without thinking about the alpha taking him from behind.

“I’d like that too,” Alfred admitted with a smile. “Well if you’re sure it won’t be too hard on you then make sure to pack warm clothing we’ll be sailing for quite a bit to attend to some pesky political problems, though you’re free to spend your time as you please. Politics can get boring after an hour or so.”

"But I am interested." Arthur leaned back on his hands regarding the prince seriously. "I want to learn more about what a prince does when he's not cavorting with an omega whore," Arthur teased and playfully poked the alpha's cheek. "Convince me you do more than throw extravagant feasts and depraved orgies like your father." 

Arthur knew very well that since the prince's royal debut in court at fifteen his influence and power was growing. In anticipation for the day he took up the throne in his father's stead Alfred took his role seriously. Alfred was popular with his people, especially the lower classes whom he showed concern for. This didn't bode well for the aristocracy, but so far it had no reason to contend with Alfred. But they saw the threat. 

Arthur knew them by name because they were his clients. Whores were the entertainment pieces of these social gatherings and largely dismissed as illiterate simpletons who wouldn't even think to intermeddle. 

Arthur remained on the whole uninterested with politics, but he did warn the prince of any danger he might be in, or who was spying on him and how.

Alfred laughed at Arthur's words knowing full well royalty was not viewed in a positive light simply because of parties they did throw. “You know my father used to be a decent man, but somewhere along the way he became what he is today. I don’t want to turn out like that. I want to be the type of king that is worthy of the respect my position deserves.” Alfred smiled at Arthur as a gentle sea breeze ruffled their hair. “I want to be an alpha worthy of such a wise and beautiful omega.”

Arthur couldn't keep the ironic smile from brightening his face. "You will make a great king," Arthur insisted with calm resolve, cupping the young man's face. Only seventeen and the alpha was already so mature. Sometimes just looking at him elicited a frightening and exhilarating flutter in the cage of his ribs. 

The omega all too soon dropped his hand. "I just wish it was sooner rather than later." He looked away. "Ludwig is kind, like you. Despite the deformities, Feli is as beautiful to the alpha now as he was the day he met him." He shook his head. “What terrible scars. But Ludwig makes him feel beautiful because love is reflected in Ludwig's eyes."

“When you love someone scars don’t matter. Feli is the same person that he was before he received those scars. For me, I wouldn’t care even if you lost a limb, so long as you don’t lose that not-so-omega personality of yours that I adore nothing could make me turn from you.” Alfred gently brushed Arthur's bangs out of his face, admiring the omega’s features. Arthur was a gem amongst the many omegas that Alfred had ever met; he would do almost anything to keep the omega by his side.

"Alfred, Forgive me if I'm out of line." Arthur took the prince's hand and ran soothing circles over his palm. The alpha's hands were surprisingly callous and a testament to his value of hard work. "Is it because of what happened to your mother that you love me so much? Your father was not kind to her in her last days." To soften the sensitive topic he kissed Alfred's hand.

Alfred glanced away from Arthur his expression turning morose. “I suppose that is part of it. I just don’t want my omega to suffer the way my mother did she was such a beautiful and wise woman. My father did not deserve her.” When Alfred finally looked back at Arthur he could muster up no more than a sad smile. “You have already been through so much. I want you to be able to live the rest of your life in peace and happiness. It is, at the very least, what you deserve.”

Arthur regarded the prince thoughtfully. Alfred couldn't even begin to fathom how tempting those words were, how wonderful it would be if Arthur just let himself go and believe them. 

He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want it tell the truth. "That's very kind of you," he said gently, "Your mother would be proud."

Alfred chuckled at Arthur's words, “One can only hope.” A quick glance at the setting sun told Alfred of their dwindling time to relax on the shore. “Our time to be here grows short, I promised Francine I would have you back before daylight breaks again and I’d like to be in her good graces when I ask to take you along with me on my trip.” Alfred smiled and picked up some bread and cheese nibbling on it lightly. “Let’s enjoy the rest of our time speaking of merrier subjects. What is your fondest memory?”

Arthur turned his gaze to the horizon and hummed. Popping some grapes the omega took his time sifting through his memories. "I used to play in the rose gardens in my father's estate. I'd spend hours connecting daisy chains and naming each and every flower. One time..." The omega bit his lip wondering if divulging this memory was a good idea. "D-do not mock me because I am serious... once I happened upon an enchanted mushroom ring. I saw fairies dancing in it. They were beautiful little things...I watched behind the bushes until I accidentally broke a twig and startled them. They disappeared in the blink of an eye just like that." When he told his family at dinner what he saw his brothers asked if he didn't eat the mushrooms instead. He was so angry. But when he took them to the fairy ring it was gone. He never saw them again.

Alfred bit his lip trying to hold back a laugh, but couldn’t keep a bemused grin off his face. “Fairies? Well that is an interesting memory. You’re sure it was fairies and not some other mythical creature?” Alfred teased good naturedly not fully believing the omega’s tale, but letting the omega tell the story nonetheless.

Arthur side-glanced him warily. He expected that. The omega looked down, picking out the apple seeds. "Yes, perhaps they were gnomes," he played along. He wished he never said anything. He didn't blame the prince for his skepticism but he was a little hurt. "And what is yours?"

Alfred placed a hand under his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully as he hummed. “My best memory… Well I suppose that isn’t too hard. My best memory was the night you dancing into my life and took my heart by storm. Nothing can make me happier than remembering that night, regardless of the bumps.” Alfred looked at Arthur a tender smile upon his lips. “You’re turn ask me something besides me answering the same question.”

Arthur smirked. "Such a charmer. Alright, then." The omega tilted his head in thought. "What is the first thing you will do when you are king?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. “That’s a long ways off, my father will likely rule for at the very least ten more years and many things could change by then. I suppose if I was to be king tomorrow because my father was struck by lightning or something then I would first help those stuck in poverty so that they are able to live with stable housing and food, though evening out the classist behavior would come soon after.” 

Arthur chuckled darkly. "How kind. Perhaps this generation will live long enough to see it." Arthur knew he didn't have a chance after his contract was up. If the impoverished we raised above destitution it just meant Arthur living longer in glorified slavery. When the omega "retired" he'd be thrown out into the street. In a way these were his good years.

Alfred frowned at Arthur's reaction not liking what he could only assume the omega was thinking. “Arthur you do realize you, and others like you, fall under the category of poverty right? I don’t just mean alphas and betas will live in comfort omegas will too. It’s easier to erase classist behavior once everyone is already on an equal playing field not the other way around.”

"I'm not a citizen," Arthur pointed out, "and I may not know politics, but I do have eyes. Alphas take their nature too far. Their desire for power and conquest leaves little thought to us betas and omegas they subjugate." The omega's voice was shaking with emotion and fear; he never dared voice his opinions to an alpha before. "I don't belong to myself. Think about that! Really /think/ about what it's like to be owned by someone else...to have no freedom over your own body." Arthur took a deep breath, forcing his anger down. "How could you make the omega class wait?"

This was getting out of hand. Arthur was here to convince the prince to assassinate his father or give Arthur the opportunity to go it himself. But the omega he was letting his emotions get in the way.

Alfred as an alpha had every legal right to put Arthur back in his place to show him why alphas were the dominant ones, but he did not nor would he ever. If he was to end classist behavior he needed to start with himself and while he forcibly reined in his irritation and anger he listened to Arthur. 

“I understand that given the treatment you have lived through and witnessed you would be upset at the idea of me pushing back the end of classist behavior, but Arthur I have a duty to all my people not just omegas. Would you have the starving children of our city wait even longer for a morsel of food in their mouth and a roof over their head? I understand omegas are abused and tortured by their alpha suppressors. You don’t believe I was force to watch as my father showed me how to subjugate many an omega.” Alfred felt his hands curling in on themselves making fists as he recalled the various practices his father used on omegas. It made him sick that someone alpha or no could treat another being like that, to watch as they screamed and begged for mercy only to be ignored. Alfred turned a blind eye towards his father most days knowing that it was not his place to try and reprimand the highest ranking alpha.

Alfred was quiet for a few moments gathering himself before speaking again. “If it was in my power now I would do what I could to stop that repulsive behavior, but so long as my father sits on the throne there is nothing I can do. At the very least now I can start on my first plausible mission. My father grants me enough freedom to try and help those less fortunate, and I do what I can to make up for my father’s wrongs. Still, can you really shove me into that grouping of all other alphas after having the chance to know me? What about people like Ludwig who stuck by their omega as well as they could? If you really think so little of me than dismiss me from you side so I do not waste more of your time.”

Arthur resented the involuntary shiver as he curled in on himself in fear and alarm. By law it was Alfred's right and duty to reaffirm his authority. The dominance hierarchy demanded a clear division of power between the classes and Arthur was stepping out of bounds. Still, the omega couldn't stand to accept the prince's reasoning. He had to make Alfred understand. 

"You speak of ending classism, but you abide by its very principles standing by and watching as your father rapes and tortures omega whores like me. Is it truly enough to pick up after your father's mess?" The omega was ruthless. "You were good to pay Feli's debt, but why must you wait? Are we only worth your attention when we're damaged?"

“What would you have me do? Stand up to him and take the beating in their stead? Ignore the matter entirely? Tell me Arthur if it was your father and you were the alpha what would you do?” Alfred steadily grew more irritated with the omega’s apparent lack of understanding. As a prince Alfred was not in a position to confront his father nor would he ever be lest he risk banishment and any chance to ever change his future kingdom.

"I would do the right thing." Arthur's lips pressed in a firm line, determination in his bright eyes. Before realization dawned on the prince Arthur stood up. He made for the coast, leaving Alfred behind. 

He'd give Alfred time to let it sink in. However outraged the prince chose to be wasn't important; the omega was confident Alfred's feelings for him were too deep to uproot now. Alfred would keep the omega by his side, rationalize Arthur's feelings and dismiss them as ultimately harmless. Talk of the king's death was insanity and criminal. 

But as they spent more time together henceforth the omega planned to use whatever means he could--his words, his body-- to tempt the alpha's pragmatism and love for him into agreeing.

Alfred stared after Arthur as the omega walked away flabbergasted at the un-omega like behavior. Omegas were supposed to be docile and caring the complete opposite of Arthur. The alpha had half a mind to chase after him simply to prove a point of dominance, but instead he sat there on the blanket and watched Arthur walk away. He knew Arthur couldn’t go far not with his guard so close by and they could use a moment to gather their thoughts before speaking again.

Arthur wasn’t wrong Alfred knew his father was a horrible person, but even still he showed kindness to Alfred and raised him with great care to be the next king, he couldn’t hate the man even if he tried. Alfred understood that most people only saw his father’s horrible side; he wished they could also see his caring side as well. In recent years though even Alfred had to acknowledge that his father was becoming more violent and cruel than in the past, he had chalked it up to food shortages and other frustrations that royals were expected to deal with. Alfred didn’t want, rather he refused, to imagine the father who raised him so lovingly was disappearing.

Alfred pulled his knees to his chest as he stared out at the waves silently pondering over Arthur's words. What would be the right thing to do? The only way for Alfred to ascend the throne quickly would be to get rid of his father, but Alfred would never be able to bring himself to hurt him not while he still knew the man his father could be.

Behind him Alfred could hear one of the guards approach him. “My prince, night is almost upon us. Might I suggest we begin the journey back before the sun has left us?”

Alfred glanced up noting the guard as one of his childhood playmates a very meek alpha who shared Alfred's interest in male omegas over females. They used to fence each other quite often in the past but still liked to test each other when they found a spare moment. “You’re right as always Toris. If you wouldn’t mind gathering up the stuff I’ll go fetch Arthur.”

“Of course, Alfred.” Toris smiled at Alfred as he walked after Arthur. 

Alfred knew his longer strides would soon catch up to Arthur's shorter ones as he swiftly headed down the beach. He sighed and wondered what the omega would say to him or even more pressing what he would say to Arthur. “I suppose I’ll figure it out as I go.” He quietly muttered to himself.

“Come, it’s getting dark. We need to head back soon lest Madame Francine have both our heads come sunrise.” Alfred offered the omega his hand decidedly remaining a gentleman no matter how much Arthur's words infuriated him. 

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Alfred, not quite turning around to face him. He turned back to the ocean. He exhaled in relief; he was willing to risk his well being for the greater cause but he didn't want to get hurt if he could avoid it. Alfred took it surprisingly well. It gave him hope.

Arthur cast one last longing look at the sea. Then he took the alpha's hand. He let Alfred lead him to their horses where the guards remained at a peripheral distance out of respect to their private conversation. Though it wasn't needed Arthur took a foot to Alfred's proffered cupped hands and hoisted himself onto the saddle. "Thank you," he said softly. The weight of their conversation hung heavy in the air. Arthur could practically taste Alfred's anger sparking on his tongue.

They rode in silence, sedated and weary. Arthur felt the effort Alfred employed to holding his tongue, how much self-control it took not to lash out and defend his blood. Arthur could relate to a degree, but his life was to different now his memory and attachment to family long decayed to ashes.

When they finally arrived at the brothel Alfred and his men stayed long enough to see Arthur inside before heading back to the palace. For one week after that day Alfred didn’t send gifts or messages to Arthur refusing to even see the omega as he let his temper cool. He knew if he saw Arthur a moment sooner he would be no better than his father and prove Arthur right. 

Arthur told himself he wasn't worried. The omega played his cards right and everything happened according to plan. The omega only had to wait for the prince's predicted move. But the omega found himself looking out the window often, lost in thought. Instead of meditating on the resolution to his plan his thoughts fancied strange things, such as what the prince was doing at the moment and if perhaps he was thinking of him, too. Has Alfred forgiven him? For how long must he wait?

More than once the omega entertained apologizing. He never did; Arthur depended on Alfred blaming himself for their cold silence. It was the omega's design from the beginning. So he waited. 

\--

"Arthur, mon petit fleur, come here."

"Yes, Francine?" Arthur followed the voice into the drawing room. Lounging across a divan was the madam. Between her fingers balanced a long ornate pipe. Herb smoldered in the bowl.

The beta breathed out a plume of dense, indigo smoke. She stared vacantly as it curled into indiscernible shapes before vanishing into the heady air. Arthur waited patiently. At length she spoke. "His highness will be taking you away for a month. Pack your things. And Emerald," she added as Arthur made for the door, "these are for you." She gestured lazily behind herself to the bouquet of roses, yellow for optimism and new beginnings. Tempering his relief and joy Arthur dutifully took them, silently noting the petals' wilt from the herb. 

What Francine said next gave him pause. She spoke softly, almost to herself. "When I accepted you as my worker I wondered if you were worth the profit. You were very young and foreign, which was why I chose you, but time wears away both youth and novelty."

"Clients lost interest in me," Arthur nodded. "I thought myself fortunate. That was until I saw the debt I was burdened with." He shifted. "But with Al...his highness as my client I am making headway, no? Perhaps I will leave sooner than seven years." 

"Hmm." Francine contemplated her pipe. "I did not tell you? Your contract extended. Your brother acquired more debt."

"What?!" Arthur almost dropped Alfred's floral peace offering. 

"Just a few more years. It's not so bad. Do I not treat you fairly?"

"Th-that's not the point! How long have you kept this from me?! How much longer?!" Arthur could barely keep his wits about him. His hands shook. 

"I let my workers go at the end of their ninth and twentieth year." It was the herb that brought out the truth. Francine in her right mind would never have told Arthur. It lowered morale, she reasoned. 

Arthur's shoulders slumped. He was speechless. Six more years. He'll be thirty by the time Francine renders him "matured" and puts him out. His heavy gaze inevitably drifted to the sad, wilted flowers. His voice was soft. "What if the prince clears my debt?" 

Francine laughed, her head knocking back in hilarity. Arthur stiffened. "My goodness but you are naive. Do you truly believe the prince will keep you?" 

Arthur's eyes cut away, unable to stand her shrewd judgment. The omega was silent, morose and hopeless. No, he didn't believe it. "He says he loves me," he defended half-heatedly.

"He 'loved' countless omegas before you. Every one of them he devoted his heart, and he found another omega just as easily as the king disposed of them." The beta smirked, perching her cheek in hand. 

"You're not being fair!" Arthur shouted desperately and crumpled the flowers in his fists. "Whatever happened in the past Alfred has a perfectly fine explanation, I'm sure of it!"

"Let me put it this way." Francine used a glass tray to tap out the ash in her pipe. "The prince will replace you as easily as he replaced all lowly omega courtesans before you. Do you know why he chooses whores?"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!!" Arthur couldn't take it. He had to leave. 

"It's because your heart is a commodity. Just like your body," she finished carelessly, filling her next bowl. 

Arthur wished he ran faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a few things to say: to the reviewer who said Alfred was a bit ooc last chapter I have to say I disagree. While Alfred is a prince and acts very maturely on a daily basis he is still 17 as Arthur is also 16 they are still practically children. It doesn’t seem so out of character for Alfred to want to sneak away and have fun with the omega that has caught his interest. Also if you did end up reading the Christmas story I put up but didn’t know the answer to the question at the end… “His Favorite Christmas Story” by Capital Lights is what it’s based on. Thanks everyone for your reviews! Until next chapter then!


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks leading up to their departure drug by, Alfred was so busy with preparations that he could not find even a spare moment to go visit Arthur. Instead he sent Toris to bring the omega the occasional gift and note apologizing for his extended absence. By the time the caravan was ready to leave Alfred was more than ready for a slight reprieve from his overbearing father. 

Alfred had sent Toris to fetch Arthur, as he was the only other alpha Alfred would entrust with Arthur's safety; the two of them would meet Alfred and the rest of the caravan at the edge of the city. After triple checking through the paper work Francine gave him to ensure the guards wouldn’t hassle Arthur about stepping outside the gates with a caravan, Alfred headed towards the city’s edge.

The necessary preparations were made to ensure Arthur surreptitiously crossed the border without complication. It was imperative that no one but the most truth worthy of people knew Arthur's business. Arthur's safety and well being was at stake. The king must not know his son was keeping an omega whore. 

Arthur's papers were in place. His tattoo was covered by a long gold collar encrusted with emeralds of a color only Arthur's eyes could match. No omega could possibly own it, let alone the vibrant and cascading silks adorning his slender firm. They were, of course, gifts from Alfred. The value of this finery was unspeakable. Only the wealthiest and most privileged could afford such senseless spending which only served to embellish their pedigree and class. 

They were also the only clothes Arthur could wear to convincingly pass as belonging to Alfred's entourage. 

As Arthur and Toris waited in the shade at the outskirts of the city Arthur slipped off his simple and unassuming robe, revealing the riches underneath. The omega felt inexplicably guilty for wearing such fine silks, as if he was tainting it with his low-class skin. He shouldn't feel unworthy, he knew, but the heart had its own will. Arthur knew this all too well.

The ride to the city edge was uneventful as no one would dare try and harm him with so many guards around. As they got closer Alfred could finally see Toris and Arthur in the distance. Alfred felt his heart stop in his chest when he caught sight of how beautiful Arthur looked in the clothing Alfred had sent.

Alfred dismounted his horse to greet the two his eyes never leaving Arthur even as he addressed Toris. “Thank you Toris.” If the other alpha responded Alfred didn’t hear it he only had eyes for Arthur.

“You look beautiful.” Alfred voiced as he gently caressed Arthur's cheek. “The clothes suit you quite well. I look forward to seeing you in the other outfits I brought along.”

The compliment went straight to Arthur's heart. He schooled his face into a modest smile, silently chiding himself. He mustn't forget he was here for a purpose. "Is that so." Amusement lilted the omega's voice as he lightly patted the sweat from his brow with a kerchief. Unlike the airy cotton fabric the omega was familiar with the silk made it hard for his skin to breathe and stuck to his sweaty skin. The heat was especially unbearable to him lately. 

Arthur couldn't bring himself to admit the meaning behind the air-headed smiles and unusual cheer the omega expressed the past few days. Often his friends caught him in a smile or amidst a happy sigh while washing dishes or folding laundry. When Arthur was called out on it his brows would pinch into a frown, stammering out a silly excuse or another. And upon receiving Alfred's gifts the omega made a show of complaining about the prince's bothersome eagerness. Yet, later in private he secretly wore the clothes and jewelry and admired them. 

The alpha held a very different meaning to Arthur than he did in the beginning. Arthur loved him. He was deeply, truly in love with him. The prince, his Alfred, brought color into his life and hope for the future. And in return Arthur surrendered to Alfred the treasure of his heart: his love. 

And it terrified him. Arthur didn't want to think about it. Arthur was a whore and Alfred was the future king. He knew they were destined for tragedy. In truth Alfred was his client, not his lover. To think otherwise was hysterical insanity. 

But even knowing this Arthur couldn't help but fall under the spell. The prince looked at him the way every omega wanted to be looked at. He treated him with honor and respect, and he made Arthur feel like there was no one else. Alfred made the fantasy real because he was too good to be true.

Alfred returned Arthur's smile placing a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead before stepping back and getting on his horse again. “I apologize but you will have to ride with me. Omega of the higher class rely far heavier on their alphas.” To keep up the façade Alfred was not allowed to help Arthur on the horse and neither was Arthur allowed to mount the beast himself instead one of the betas, that would be traveling with them to tend to Arthur when the omega fell into preheat, knelt down to help him up.

Arthur adjusted himself primly in the saddle mat behind the prince, encircling bangled arms around the alpha's waist. "I expect to carry a proper litter," he snipped with his nose in the air like a true aristocratic omega. Then, pressing his lips to the back of the prince's neck he cooed, "With you there with me." Leaving no room for interpretation he squeezed below Alfred's belt before returning his hands safely on his stomach.

Alfred gasped lightly as Arthur grabbed him before a chuckle slipped from his lips. “Of course my dear. You shall go through many heats after this one and provide me with wonderful children.” Alfred gently pried one of the omegas hands away from his waist bringing it up to his lips as he placed a light kiss. He placed the hand back on his stomach patting it gently then grabbing better hold of the reins.

“Let me know it you need to stretch your legs we will be riding a fair distance to port and then travel on ship for at least a week. It’s safer than caravan travel for someone like yourself.” Alfred looked around and winked at Arthur, he knew full well Arthur could handle himself on a caravan, but with the omega’s heat approaching being inside a prince’s ship quarters was far safer.

"Ah...we will be at sea in seven days? For my entire heat?" A quiver of fear spiked the omega's scent. Being confined in a ship surrounded by alphas who don't see omegas for weeks at a time frightened him. He didn't feel safe but he wanted to put his faith in the prince's protection. 

During an omega's heat cycle omegas took care of their own. An unmated omega was traditionally cared for by the omegas in the family and community, and in Arthur's brothel it was the same. During the day omegas were attended to by other omegas in nesting rooms. They made sure they were fed and hydrated, and relieved in other ways, too. At business hours they were relocated to private rooms clients were escorted to. 

Heats were times of great emotional significance to the omega. Bonding went beyond the physical; it was a spiritual contract between two souls deeply in love. Courting happened first where alpha and omega became acquainted with each other and developed an attachment naturally. The tradition of courting was the norm for centuries, but it usually happened after the marriage, which was invariably arranged.

Whores could not bond with clients from sex alone. Soliciting heat sex was a lucrative enterprise that never went out of style. For alpha customers it was the best of both worlds; sex without commitment. 

But omegas couldn't deny their nature. Heat sex to omegas was the culminating event of a loving courtship symbolizing their eternal commitment to their partner. Even whores couldn't overcome the instinct to bond. They knew their bodies were commodities and sex was an economic exchange, but the parting was still painful. Yet they endured multiple clients, sometimes several at a time for the entire cycle. It was a confusing and saddening time. Most if not all whores chose to sedate themselves with herbs. Arthur found his heats more bearable half-conscious. Luckily, clients took their delirium for lust.

“You will be fine I promise you, Arthur. The crew that mans the ship is entirely beta with the exception of the captain, and he is already mated. You will have a chance to meet his omega while on the ship they are hardly ever parted.” Alfred was quiet for a moment in thought as he commanded his horse to start following the now moving caravan. A smiled grew on Alfred's lips as he recalled the captain’s omega, while he had only seen him a few times Alfred soon realized the omega looked very familiar to a face he recently met. “In fact I think you and he will get along quite well. He may even be a bit of a familiar face to you.” Alfred finished off vaguely. “Anyways, like I said though there will not be many alphas on the ship and the ones that are I have hand-picked. You are in no danger.”

"Oh," Arthur sighed in relief, the breath he'd been anxiously holding easing from his lungs. Quirking his lips he gave the alpha an appreciative squeeze. "That's very considerate of you." He was curious about the omega Alfred alluded to but decided he would wait. It couldn't be a bad surprise. 

The omega blotted the sweat from his brow. The heat was getting to him; he even felt light-headed. "I'll be fine," he assured when Alfred raised his concern. The omega shook his head. "Just the heat getting to me."

Arthur's words did little to ease Alfred's worries. The omega’s skin was skin was flushed and Alfred could feel the sweat against his back. Compared to most days it was not exceptionally hot as such Arthur's reaction was alarming. Alfred called to one of the betas that were traveling with them and asked them to wet some cloths to help cool Arthur down before anything serious could arise. They had a few days of travel before they reached port. 

As the servant came back Alfred allowed him to hold the reins of his horse while Alfred turned slightly in the saddle and began placing the cloths on Arthur's head, neck, and back. The fine material Arthur wore could easily be replaced whereas the omega could not. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Alfred asked as he took back to reins.

"I...yes," Arthur panted breathlessly, eyes lidded with sudden fatigue. "I apologize. I don't know what's come over me." The omega closed his eyes as the prince soothed his heated skin. "It must be the pre-heat," he explained, "I'm sensitive to heat, more so than others because I'm not from here." The omega fought against the dizziness by bracing himself on the saddle and holding Alfred's broad shoulders. 

"I don't want to stop," Arthur shook his head emphatically. "I just want to get on the ship as soon as possible. Please."

“It will be another day of travel yet until we reach port. Tell me if you do need to stop okay. There’s no sense in playing tough right now. You can put the act on when we’re finally on the ship.” The caravan picked up the pace just slightly moving quick enough to let a light breeze of sorts help cool off the omega’s overheated skin.

Arthur voiced a vague acknowledgement, closing bleary eyes and gratefully turning his face to the breeze. "I'm sorry." 

Arthur's mind raced for reasons of his early onset. He heard about omegas going into premature heat if they anticipated bonding with their alpha. Arthur's eyes flashed open blushing deeply. Could that be it? No, he made it perfectly clear to Francine that they would not bond. He believed it himself. As long as he took the herbs he couldn't be receptive to it. So why...? 

Oh, but how nice it would be. If Alfred bonded with him... The omega touched his cheek to the back of Alfred's sweaty neck. He closed his eyes and blocked out the noise, muting all his senses but the prince's heady scent and solid touch. He imagined picnicking with Alfred at the beach, laughing and chatting above the sound of the rolling and crashing waves. He imagined walking with Alfred through the royal greenhouses, smelling the exotic flora and giving them names. And, he imagined them sitting together by the library fireplace, Arthur reading aloud as Alfred listened with his head in Arthur's lap. 

He wanted it. He yearned for it with all of his heart.

Even so, there was no future for them. Arthur had his obligation to his family, as Alfred did to his father and his people. No one would accept a foreign whore as their queen. It hurt. The most the omega could hope for was a "privileged" life at court as Alfred's lowly courtesan, one amongst a wide harem all kings were expected to possess. 

Francine was cruel but she was honest. As a royal even Alfred had to learn to emotionally disengage after a loss. How easy would it be night after night with a new omega? 

No, no. He couldn't think that way. Assuming the worst (or was it the best?) was unfair to Alfred. He shouldn't even be presuming such selfish and indulgent things.

They party rode until dusk when they decided it was time to set up camp. As they had followed the river to this point Alfred encouraged Arthur to bathe and cool off. Alfred sent Toris to guard Arthur from any possible harm as he helped his men set up camp. Alfred was not concerned Toris would try something on Arthur as he knew his friend already had an omega mate of his own and having known the alpha from childhood was certain he was trustworthy.

When the group finally finished setting up camp Arthur had come to rejoin him. “Feeling better?” Alfred asked as he wrapped the cold, wet omega in his arms.

Arthur gingerly returned the embrace and nodded against the alpha's chest. "Yes, thank you." Cooling off certainly did help quell his screaming, burning skin. His limbs felt heavy and breath felt loose in his chest. Thankfully, /thankfully/ his pre-heat smell didn't set in yet.

~

The remaining journey to the harbor was hours yet. Arthur almost wept in joy when the sea line came into view. By the time they reached the harbor Alfred had to carry the omega onto the ship immediately placing Arthur in their shared room to rest.

Alfred remained in the cabin with Arthur knowing his guards could handle getting everything in order for sailing. He hoped that once at sea Arthur would start to feel better as it would be cooler than traveling over hot sand. Alfred brushed his fingers through Arthur's sweaty hair watching as the omega rested uneasily. Sitting up Alfred gently removed the wet cloth from Arthur's forehead going to rewet it.

There was a gentle knock at the door that raised Alfred's hackles, even though he knew there was no danger Alfred felt very protective of Arthur now with the omega so weak from heat exhaustion. 

“I hope you aren’t already screwing before you’ve had a chance to say hola to me.” Came a cheery voice from behind the door.

Alfred sighed in relief laughing slightly at Antonio's words. After replacing the re-wetted towel on Arthur's forehead Alfred stepped outside the cabin to greet the captain. “Antonio it has been quite some time. I hear you have brought your mate with you on the voyage.”

“Si, well it wouldn’t do to leave my pregnant mate alone for months at a time.” Antonio smiled as he patted Alfred's shoulder. “Wait until you see him and my son they are quite a pair. How is your mate? I hear he is quite ill from the heat.”

Alfred blushed lightly before turning to lock the door to the cabin so no one could bother Arthur while he rested. “He’s… He’s not my mate. At least not yet…” Alfred began as they walked toward the upper deck not wanting Arthur to wake up and overhear the conversation. 

"Alfred...?" Arthur came to moments later, stirred by the racket above as weighted footsteps manned the ship. Arthur groaned, burying his face in the plush pillow and willing away the booming din above. 

It didn't last long. The omega was abruptly hit with a wave of thick nausea, and he tumbled out of bed frantically looking around. He found the chamber pot below the bed in the nick of time. 

It was awful. Arthur couldn't stop heaving. He barely managed to breathe, holding himself up with trembling arms. A cold, clammy sweat broke out on his skin. He didn't know what to do.

Alfred remained with Antonio on the upper deck until the ship started to leave port pulling the captain away to command the vessel. He headed back towards his cabin hoping Arthur was doing ok. As Alfred unlocked and opened the door the first thing that hit as he walked into the room was the stench of vomit. His face wrinkled in distaste before realizing Arthur had likely gotten sick while he was away. 

Alfred found Arthur passed out on the floor the sight caused Alfred's heart to leap up into his throat. He quickly made his way over to Arthur sliding the chamber pot away before turning the omega over. “Arthur?” Alfred gently shook the omega’s shoulder, “Arthur, wake up.”

Arthur squinted his eyes open. Seeing Alfred's face pinched in concern snapped him to full awareness; he sat up looking around. "Ugh..." Pinching his nose at the stench he tucked the pot underneath the bed as far as he could within reach. 

"I feel much better," the omega assured to Alfred's outward relief. "Completely normal." He never felt nauseous in pre-heat, but he supposed it wasn't unusual.

Alfred smiled at Arthur not completely believing the omega. “I was coming in here to see how you were doing, Antonio re-introduced me to his mate and he’s interested in meeting you if you’re feeling up to it. I would understand if you want to rest some more though. You’re not feeling well it would seem.” 

Arthur shook his head, insistent. "No, I really am fine, love." After the bout of sickness he felt pristinely healthy, if not a bit weak and overheated. He let Alfred help him up, but when he began to undress the alpha stepped outside out of "politeness." Arthur, who had shared his nudity with clients and with his fellow whores in the communal boudoir didn't understand the prince's reasoning, especially as they've been naked together before. 

The omega rinsed his mouth and freshened his face. He changed out of the dusty clothes into one more suited for sea travel. It was equally, if not more, expensive and lavish than before. The high gold collar that obscured his tattoo he kept on, changing the rest of the jewelry out to match his outfit of sea green. This he enjoyed more than his morals permitted, but Arthur couldn't help liking precious stones and metals. Meanwhile the beta he would come to learn as his handmaiden swept the chamber pot away. And tidied up.

The prince was waiting for the omega outside. Arthur offered a bashful smile, still embarrassed from making such an unattractive scene of himself. He took Alfred's proffered arm to lean on.

Alfred assisted Arthur up the stairs still wary that the omega could fall ill at any moment. The sun was still quite bright and the shore in sight, but it felt nicer on the boat than it had on land. Alfred led Arthur around the ship introducing him to some of the betas who would tend to them while on the trip. As things began to calm down on the vessel Alfred decided to introduce Arthur to Antonio and his mate. 

He brought Arthur over to the helm of the ship where Antonio generally stayed near as his living quarters were right next to it. “Antonio.” Alfred called out to grab the captain’s attention away from the sailor he was talking to. 

Antonio glanced over at the two noticing Arthur dutifully standing by Alfred's side. “Ah hello there, Alfred here has told me quite a bit about you. Arthur, right?”

Arthur bowed his head low in perfunctory greeting to an alpha. 

"Yes, sir. Thank you." He averted his gaze in a submissive, non-threatening manner; some alphas viewed eye contact as open challenge from alphas and defiance from betas and omegas. Arthur wasn't certain what motherland the olive-toned alpha hailed from but many cultures in the world that maintained a fundamental hierarchy took the power structure seriously. Alfred's country was one of these. The omega didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble if he could avoid giving offense, however unwittingly. 

"Captain, I congratulate you on your mate's pregnancy. I hope your mate births a strong alpha." It need not be said that alphas were prized above the beta and omega natures. It was the alpha heir who championed the family title and estate into the next generation. Having no alpha heir meant the death of the family legacy and wealth.

Antonio smiled gently noting the rather submissive behavior Arthur demonstrated. “Thank you, but in the end I simply hope Lovino and the baby are healthy. I already have one son to carry on my name.” 

As if right on cue the cabin door slammed open and a young boy came running out of the room crying. “Papa! Mama’s being mean!” He clung to Antonio’s legs with crocodile tears in his eyes.

“Marcus!” Came a call from inside the cabin followed shortly by a brunette omega waddling out after his son. “Don’t you dare drag him into this you will eat your vegetables if it’s the last thing I do.”

Antonio laughed as he glanced over at Alfred and Arthur. “Speak of the devil.” He turned towards Lovino a bemused smile on his lips. “What’s the matter now mi amor?”

“Marcus has taken on your bad habit of avoiding his vegetables, you bastard. Talk some sense into him before I have to shove them down his throat.” Lovino stood akimbo half glaring at Antonio half sighing exasperated at the young boy.

Arthur stared in mute awe. He never witnessed an omega speak to an alpha with such impertinence, let alone his alpha mate. As the scene unfolded Arthur was a forced spectator to the family drama. Not liking where this was leading the omega shifted uneasily, side-stepping behind Alfred and relying on the prince's protection. If Antonio hit Lovino he didn't know if he could defend him. 

To his surprise Antonio didn't match his mate's aggression with violence. He instead hoisted his adopted son on his shoulders and smiled at his mate. Arthur sighed his relief, letting go of Alfred's tunic.

“Now, now amor skipping his vegetables one night isn’t going to be the end of him. Look at me I avoided them almost all my life and still grew up strong.” Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Arthur's skittish behavior and cast a gentle smile towards the omega. “Besides didn’t you want to meet the omega Alfred brought along with him?”

At this Lovino turned and finally noticed the two standing there. “Oh it’s you.” The brunet omega said to Alfred before turning his gaze to Arthur quizzically he glanced between the two of them quickly before offering his hand as a hello to Arthur. “We’ve got to stick together on this trip otherwise these two idiots will annoy the crap out of us.”

Is this what happens to an omega who lives around sailors? Arthur's polite smile revealed nothing of his private thoughts, stepping forward to meet the handshake. As their hands touched recognition sparked in his brain. He knew that face! "You--forgive me, but are you related to Feliciano?" They could be brothers!

“Short idiota, same hair as mine, and cries easily?” Lovino asked the question half spoken on his lips as to how a brothel omega would know his brother. He was supposed to be mated to an alpha his family had picked out last he heard.

"That's him!" Arthur didn't stop to think about the strange look on Lovino's face. As far as he knew everyone on the ship believed he was the high-class and well-bred courtesan noble who belonged to the finery he wore and deserved a place at Alfred's side. Lovino's harsh criticism made him chuckle. Feli's description of his brother's temperament was far understated.

“Yea I know him he’s my younger brother. How do you know him?” Lovino glanced around making sure no one was listening. When he noted that no one was near enough to hear them he continued. “No offense or anything but my family never really liked that particular district. So how did you two meet?”

"I--what?" The color drained from Arthur's face leaving a chalky, hollow horror. Oh. Oh, he knew. "We crossed paths at the parties his brother-in-law hosted. He was kind enough to speak to me. He spoke well of you." As a whore Arthur learned to engage in conversations with his clients in ways that pleased them. Lies came easily to his tongue. There was no need to throw his friend to the wolves when he was just beginning his new life.

Alfred glanced down at Arthur frowning slightly. “Arthur,” He started gently unsure why the omega was lying straight to Lovino’s face. Yes it might be upsetting at first but it would be better than getting caught in a lie especially if the two became friends while on the voyage.

Realizing Alfred eavesdropped Arthur colored in shame and annoyance. The omega tipped his head attentively as he set all his focus on him. "Yes, my prince?" He chose Alfred's title as a warning to keep out of his business.

Alfred frowned at Arthur's stubbornness he opened his mouth slightly as if to speak but chose to let his expression do all the talking. The blatant disapproval etched on his face was more than enough to tell Arthur he shouldn’t be lying about Feli’s situation. The look in Alfred's eyes indicated that if Arthur would not tell Lovino then Alfred would whether the omega wanted him to or not. 

Arthur understood the intention behind Alfred's frown. His eyes flitted away out of instinct to defer to the alpha's authority. But he wouldn't back down. 

Arthur didn't expect Alfred to understand the brotherhood and sisterhood among whores; they stood by each other because no one else would. As Feli's friend Arthur had loyalties he would never betray. After what Feli went through he didn't deserve to have his past haunting him.

Alfred frowned at Arthur before shaking his head and sighing. He walked off towards where Antonio had wandered playing with his son. Perhaps Arthur would be more comfortable with telling Lovino once the two got to know each other; Alfred would give Arthur his chance to tell the truth before he stepped in and told Lovino himself.

Lovino watched Alfred as he walked away confused at the alpha’s behavior. “What the hell was that about? He’s so fucking weird.”

Arthur didn't object. He glared after the prince with arms corded tightly against his chest. If looks could kill.

"I cannot /believe/ him," Arthur hissed under his breath. He had half a mind to storm after the alpha and demand he keep his mouth shut. 

The edges around Alfred's retreating figure turned hazy. Arthur's vision swam, the colors around him blurring together and growing dark. When he realized he was going to faint he was already falling to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah yes our lovely Lovino enters the story and spamano dances about this chapter. You’ll learn a bit more about them in a little bit. Thanks to everyone who sends in reviews. You guys are awesome. Well until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: GAH! OMFG I screwed up!!! I totally skipped a whole scene!!! SORRY! It’s fixed now!

Alfred sat beside Arthur watching the omega sleep after insisting he rest due to his fainting spell. His stomach still felt like it was in his throat.

//

Lovino cried out in shock as Arthur fell to the floor causing Alfred to look back at the two. His body leaped into action before his mind could as he ran over to the blonde’s side. He quickly tried to wake Arthur up, panicking when the blonde remained unresponsive. 

When Arthur's eyes fluttered open a few seconds later Alfred nearly wanted to cry with relief, but instead cuddled the omega to his chest placing gentle kisses to the top of his head.

"Don't look so glum," the omega said without opening his eyes. He squeezed the hand clutching his tight. "I was dehydrated from the journey and over-exhausted." 

It wasn't uncommon for an omega to suffer a fainting spell. Omegas' bodies weakened before and during their heats, rendering them vulnerable to the elements.

“For once Arthur just shut up and let me hold you.” The statement had no bite and was followed by a shaky breath as Alfred's arms tightened around Arthur. The alpha’s face was buried in Arthur’ hair as he tried to will himself to be calm. 

Arthur was touched. Never had the omega doubted Alfred's honesty when the prince told him he loved him, but Arthur was convinced that whatever Alfred took for "love" was misplaced. It wouldn't be the first time a client lost perspective and mistook sex for love. But it wasn't love. It was a fantasy that whores were paid to act out and fulfill. 

But there was no denying the look of stricken horror as Alfred picked Arthur up off the ground after the omega fainted. The alpha never once left his side after carrying Arthur himself into their room. He attended to Arthur himself, holding water to his lips and divesting him of the more confining clothing. Arthur couldn't kept himself safe in denial anymore. Alfred loved Arthur and Arthur loved him back.

//

Alfred gently stroked Arthur's hair smiling slightly at the soft sigh that escaped Arthur's lips. As soon as they got to port if Arthur's heat had not already started Alfred would call a doctor to look at the omega to ensure everything was fine. Alfred didn’t want a repeat of that fainting spell; he didn’t think his heart could take it.

There was a soft knock at the door Alfred made a noncommittal noise before going to open the door. Alfred had expected perhaps one of Arthur's omega-maids or perhaps even one of his men, but Lovino and Antonio at the door was not what he expected. 

“What’s wrong?” Alfred asked softly not wanting to wake Arthur. 

“Nothing. Lovino here just offered to watch over Arthur while you get some food in you. No sense in making yourself sick.” Antonio smiled at Alfred his arm wrapped around Lovino who bore a feint blush on his cheeks.

Alfred glanced back at the omega’s sleeping form not really wanting to leave him, but knowing Antonio was right. “Okay,” Alfred agreed reluctantly opening the door wide enough to let the omega in. Alfred moved back to the bed before quickly kissing Arthur's forehead and leaving with Antonio.

With the door shut Lovino walked over to sit beside the bed. He waited a few minutes making sure Antonio and Alfred had gotten far enough away before gently shaking Arthur’ shoulder. “Oi wake up.”

Arthur was just falling into a peaceful deep rest when Lovino startled him awake. The omega blinked owlishly, gathering his wits and reorienting himself to the present. He couldn't remember his dream but he wished he could go back to it. "Lovino? What is it?" Lovino was an omega but he didn't strike Arthur as particularly nurturing. Yet here the olive-skinned man was hovering over him with a strange expression he couldn't quite place.

“You need to stop lying. I don’t know if Alfred's caught on yet, but if he hasn’t you could be in deep shit.” Lovino spoke quietly and frantically not wanting either alpha to return before he had a chance to talk to Arthur. “How far along are you anyways?”

Arthur bristled, hackles rising like a cat. "I beg your pardon?!" Arthur did /not/ take well to the accusation, sitting bolt upright. A wave of vertigo almost knocked him sideways but he pushed Lovino's helping hands away. "Is this what you want our friendship to start out with? Accusations?!" 

When the rest of Lovino's questions caught up to him the omega's brows twisted in confusion. "'Far along?' What...I'm not..." Realization dawned on him. He couldn't say it. Saying the word would bring it into existence, like a curse. "I-I'm not supposed to have any more! The midwife said I couldn't."

“Wait you didn’t even know…” Lovino looked at Arthur with wide shocked eyes. Omegas were supposed to be very in tune with their bodies and for one to not even notice that the symptoms and bloating he was experiencing could only mean one thing, it boggled Lovino’s mind. “Well all your symptoms and your smell are telling me otherwise. Arthur you’re pregnant.” 

Arthur's gaping surprise matched the appalled incredulity sketched on Lovino's face. 

He didn't speak. He couldn't. He was trying to make sense of this revelation and match the pieces that didn't fit before. His eyes inevitably descended to his lap, and then his stomach. He pressed a hand there. 

"This isn't happening." Arthur's voice was pathetic, covering his face and shaking his head. He was shaking and breathing fast.

Lovino glanced away not sure how to comfort the other omega. Eventually he settled for wrapping his arms around Arthur holding the blond until his breathing slowed enough to not be so worrying. He bit his lip in hesitation before speaking, “Do you even know if it’s Alfred's?”

Arthur gratefully accepted the comfort, bowing his forehead on Lovino's shoulder. He shook his head. "Don't know. Probably not." He couldn't bring himself to cry. He couldn't settle on any emotion warring in his heart. All he could think about was his baby and whom he desperately wished was the father. 

Deep down he knew it wasn't. He couldn't explain how but his visceral intuition denied it. He had slept with so many men, it could be anyone's. He felt so disgusting.

It wasn't impossible for omegas to conceive outside of their heat cycle. Intercourse at any time of year risked pregnancy, however rare it was. An omega's heat was the peak of their fertility, but it didn't mean they were barren for the rest of the year. 

What was he going to say to Alfred? Should he say anything? Could he get away with keeping it a secret? He was so lost.

They sat quietly Lovino stroking Arthur's hair as he would a child’s comforting the nervous omega. “You have to tell him.” Lovino concluded after some time. “You can’t hide something like this no matter how much you may want to. Alfred seems to be a decent alpha, who knows he might accept the bambino even if it isn’t his, Toni did.”

"It's more complicated than that, Lovino." Arthur sat back to meet his new friend's gaze. "Even if he accepts my pregnancy he would have to absolve the debt bondage contract. He is a prince, it's true, but I have so many years! Half of my "service" doesn't even go towards the debt. I also pay room and board at the brothel, not to mention the madam's cut of the deal. Then there are the taxes...it just goes on. Freeing me would cost a fortune." He squeezed Lovino's hands, needing him to understand. 

Alfred would additionally need his elder brother's permission to pass Arthur's legal rights to Alfred. Considering Rhys's growing debt Arthur was convinced his brother had not quit his ways. Arthur's servitude was depended on to maintain his brother's destructive and toxic lifestyle. 

But perhaps there was hope. Alfred was a prince, the first in line to the throne of a wealthy and prosperous empire. Surely his name alone was worth the persuasion of Arthur's debt.

“Then think of it this way you either tell him and he accepts the child or you don’t and are forced to abort it the second you get back to the brothel in which you dwell.” Lovino shook his head not even wanting to think about being forced to lose his own children. “The choice is that simple. You have the opportunity to give your child a chance at life, not many omega in your position have that chance.”

Arthur pinched his lip between his teeth willing away the tears. "I will not let it happen again." Arthur couldn't say the word. He was envious of how easily the word rolled off Lovino's tongue; to the mated omega forced abortions were an abstract concept he could only relate to on a hypothetical level. To Arthur it was a reality.

The omega took a deep breath to clear his lungs. "I will tell him. But I would like some time to be normal with him."

Lovino sighed softly nodding his head in quiet agreement. After some time of quiet bonding Lovino decided to tell Arthur a story. “You know my family almost forced me to abort Marcus.” Lovino began softly, “They said such a child would be a stain on the family. It would make it near impossible for Feliciano to find a mate with a whore of a brother.” Lovino’s lip trembled as he spoke the words almost as if he was reliving the memory. 

“I was never a good quiet omega; my family hated me for it. I got into all kinds of trouble with elders and alphas alike. When I was- It was just after I turned 15. I went out to run an errand not caring that I was in pre-heat and I ran into a group of alphas. They were a drunken bunch and complete fucking assholes the lot of them. And they-” Lovino couldn’t speak the rest a muffled cry slipping past his tightly pressed lips was the only sound that escaped Lovino.

“They hurt me. I only realized how badly they had hurt me a few weeks later when I realized I had missed my heat. If it wasn’t for my grandfather taking me under his wing when he did I don’t know if Marcus and I would still be here.” Lovino gently stroked his belly round with child and smiled sadly. “When Marcus was born I swore off alphas altogether deciding that I didn’t need a fucking idiot of an alpha around and would raise him myself. I thought that if I raised him right Marcus would grow into a good gentle alpha that would protect his omega mate and love them. Those days were the worst. It’s horrifying how cruel the world can be to an unmated omega. Soon enough though I met Tonio,” Lovino smiled as he recalled meeting his mate for the first time.

“He was a persistent bastard. He kept telling me he had fallen in love from the first moment he saw me, but he didn’t know about Marcus at that point. I turned him down repeatedly, but he kept pushing and demanded a reason for my rejection that was better than him being an alpha bastard. Unluckily for me my grandfather had business that he needed Toni’s help on. He ended up stumbling upon me putting Marcus down for a nap while looking for the wash room. I was so scared that he was going to be like everyone else and shun me, perhaps even try to hurt my child, but he didn’t instead he quietly walked over to Marcus’ crib and stroked his hair. ‘So this is the reason you kept on rejecting me you already had a little one to worry about.’ He said with that stupid smile on his face.” Tears built up in Lovino’s eyes from the memories he was recalling he quickly wiped them away gently laughing at himself for being so sentimental. 

“It took me a year to finally let my guard down around him and once I did my heart surrendered itself soon after. Toni has been such a good father to Marcus, better than I could have ever hoped for. I know that even when our new child arrives he won’t treat Marcus any differently. Some alphas are good and kind like that. As much as he pisses me off I think Alfred could be one of those alphas, he cares about you a lot.”

Arthur listened with solemn interest. Raising a bastard as an unmated omega was all too common with rape and alphas that refuse accountability of their offspring. Lovino was fortunate to have found Antonio; many omegas weren't so lucky. 

After a brief hesitancy the omega finally nodded. "You're right, Lovino. Alfred does care about me." Hearing Lovino's story gave Arthur a little hope. "Thank you. I think it will turn out well." He offered a shy smile.

Lovino returned the smile briefly before replacing it with a light frown. “Now go back to sleep I don’t want /his highness/ to come in here freaking out about you being awake. Toni barely convinced him he needed to go eat.” 

Arthur huffed while fluffing his pillow. "He fusses too much over me." Despite the complaint the omega's smile betrayed his happiness. He'd deny it but he loved how Alfred treated him like a queen. He felt special.

Lovino fought against the smile that played on his lips, “Yea it’s pretty annoying when they do that. Isn’t it?” Lovino watched over Arthur as he settled back down to sleep gently humming a tune he often used to help Marcus sleep. Eventually Arthur's breathing leveled out leaving Lovino alone with his thoughts. It almost felt like hoping beyond hope for the fellow omega. If Alfred rejected the child Arthur was doomed regardless of how the omega may try to hide. 

Alfred came in awhile after that his expression much less stressed. With a quick thank you to Lovino the omega left the room allowing Alfred to get ready for the night. Alfred silently undressed before slipping into the bed he would share with Arthur for the remainder of the trip. Ever so gently as to not wake Arthur, Alfred wrapped his arms around him holding the omega as though he was a precious jewel. His arms didn’t slip as he slept hoping Arthur would be better in the morning. 

He wasn't.  
~

Alfred woke up to dry heaving on the other side of the small bedroom compartment. Arthur was sitting cross-legged over the same bucket from yesterday, gagging and spitting up bile because he'd already eliminated everything of substance in his stomach. The omega sounded awful. In the brief respite between heaves he rubbed his stomach to soothe the muscles that were over-exerted. "Fuck. God damn fuck." Arthur hardly ever swore, which was a testament to his discomfort.

Alfred drug himself out of bed repressing a sigh as he sat down next to Arthur and gently rubbed the omega’s back. “Arthur are you sure this is just your pre-heat?” Alfred asked quietly after another bout of dry heaving. “Are you sure you’re not just ill?” The alpha’s voice sounded the slightest bit distressed at the idea. “I can have Antonio take us into port and send for a doctor.”

"N-no I'm okay." Arthur wiped his mouth on a kerchief and took a meditative breath. He looked over his shoulder at Alfred, the concern softening the prince's features inciting a pang in his chest. "Alfred, I..." He was cut short by another wave of nausea as he ducked over the bucket again. "Get me some water, please."

Alfred nodded to Arthur getting up and pouring some into a small goblet for Arthur to drink. “Here,” Alfred murmured as he offered the cup to Arthur. He pulled a blanket off the bed placing it around the omega’s shoulders before sitting next to him again as if his mere presence could help soothe the sick omega.

Arthur gratefully accepted the cup. He swished and spit before taking a gulp. The cool drink relieved his raw throat. "I think it passed," the omega said carefully, hoping he didn't jinx himself. He pushed the bucket away with a distasteful grunt, then slumped against the alpha. "How could I have not known? The symptoms are the same," he muttered to himself.

“What symptoms?” Alfred asked wrapping an arm around Arthur rubbing the omega’s arm. “This has happened before? Are all your pre-heats like this?” The confusion and concern in Alfred's voice was evident it wasn’t like he knew everything about omega heats. It was not an alpha’s responsibility to know anything about them other than how to knot once the heat came.

Arthur chewed on a sprig of mint. He was biding his time, parsing out exactly what he would say. If he said it.

Arthur had to tell him. He deserved to know. "Sit with me on the bed." It wouldn't do having a life-defining moment sitting in the ground next to vomit. Arthur sat gingerly beside Alfred, smoothing out his dressing gown and fiddled with the lace trim to affix his gaze on something other than the man he loved. 

It was better if he were blunt. "Alfred, I'm pregnant. It must be three months or so..." Taking a deep breath and facing the alpha completely he forced himself to look at Alfred as he continued. "It's not yours. I don't know whose it is." 

He held his breath waiting on the prince's response. He was still optimistic from his chat with Lovino. They just needed to overcome this hurdle and move forward.

Alfred pulled away from Arthur and just stared at the omega for a long time as words avoided him. “How long have you known?” The words held no warmth, they were cold, judgmental they were the words of someone forced to learn the cruel realities of the world far too young. The words of a young man who had been forced to learn he could trust no one. Everyone used him for their own good, he had no one. “Have you been tricking me all this time? Trying to use my power and perhaps hope I would make a stranger’s child my heir should it be an alpha?”

Arthur's mouth went slack in disbelief. "What are you--of course not!" He tried to take Alfred's hands but the alpha snatched them away. "I didn't know, Alfred, I swear." He swallowed back the knot tightening in his throat. He needed Alfred to understand. "I would never hurt you on purpose. It...happened. I'm sorry!" His voice was almost shrill as nothing seemed to get through the barrier Alfred erected over his heart.

Alfred stood sparing Arthur one last pained disbelieving glance he quickly walked to the door. Biting his quivering lip his hand held the door knob quivering as he turned it. His only parting words before he fled the cabin were, “I trusted you,” as the door closed softly behind him.

Arthur rose to follow but stopped short of catching Alfred's sleeve. He stepped back, letting the prince leave him in the hush of the room. "With what?" His voice cracked asking the empty space Alfred should have been in. "Your delusion that I'm not a whore? What did you think I did when you weren't fucking me?!" He covered his face, slowly sinking to his knees. He had never been so ashamed of himself than now in the ashes of Alfred's abandonment. He quietly sobbed to himself, hiding behind his hands. 

He couldn't blame Alfred. Alphas had no obligation to take ownership of a child not of their blood. They usually cast them out of the fold to ensure his or her blood successfully carried into the next generation. It was scandal for royalty to claim ownership of a bastard child.

He should have known better than to think a whore like him deserved any better.

~

Alfred had quickly fled to the upper deck away from Arthur, he couldn’t bear to look at the omega not now. He made his way over to the side rail of the ship looking out at the water he felt stupid and betrayed. Of course Arthur still slept with other alphas what made Alfred think he was so special. To Arthur he was probably just a lucky chance client who had enough money to throw around. Everyone used him so why would Arthur be any different. He swiftly kicked one of the barrels next to him hissing at the pain that shot through his foot.

“Careful amigo they’re been known to fight back.” Antonio commented with a chuckle. “Any particular reason you’re picking a fight with these barrels?”

“It’s none of your business.” Alfred snapped at him. “I don’t see why I should have to divulge my private life to you of all people?”

Rather than take offense at the unwarranted hostility Antonio lifted his brows in concern. "It isn't like you to push your friends away." The alpha dropped the rope he was coiling and made his way to the prince. "Did something happen with you and your mate?"

“How many times do I have to tell you? He’s not my mate.” Alfred growled clenching his fists in agitation. “I want nothing more to do with that liar.” Alfred's shoulders slumped as his fists unclenched, the water building up in his eyes stung as he fought back against the tears. “He made it all feel so real.”

Antonio stood in taciturn silence, waiting for Alfred to elaborate on his own time. He could only guess that something happened between the prince and Arthur when Lovino left. 

After a long silence it appeared as though the blind alpha wasn't opening up. Having known Alfred for years when the alpha was stressed he needed a friend to confide in.

"Perhaps it was a misunderstanding," he offered with a lax shrug.

Alfred let out a bitter laugh at Antonio’s words. “Misunderstanding? What is there to misunderstand? How can I misunderstand an omega getting pregnant with a child that isn’t even mine?!” Alfred bit out at the other alpha. “He just wanted to use me like everyone else.”

"Oh." Antonio blinked. "He is cuckolding you? I am sorry to hear that, amigo." He couldn't imagine the omega having an affair with another alpha besides Alfred. Arthur reminded Antonio of his little Lovino before they were mated. Just like Lovino, Arthur watched the prince with the same look in his eyes; fearful, uncertain, but also with love. It was the look of an omega that held pain in his heart but refused to give up on life and happiness.

“Forget it he’s not even worth getting upset over. After this he can go back to the brothel and raise his bastard there. I shouldn’t have expected more from a whore after all, they’re paid to give alphas the fantasies they desire.” Alfred grumbled as he sunk down to the floor leaning against the ship wall for support.

Antonio scratched his head, eyes turned up in thought. "I thought whores aborted? Before Lovino came into my life I spent my loneliness on whores when we docked. One of them told me they were given a special tea with poison that killed the baby." He shook his head. "It makes sense I suppose. A madam or pimp has to support their business. They can't afford to raise bastard children."

“All the more reason not to trust a whore I suppose. He was just trying to use my status to get what he wanted.” Alfred's words sounded forced even to him, he didn’t want to believe that Arthur would do something like this on purpose. He didn’t want to be betrayed by another person he trusted.

"That could be the reason," Antonio agreed mildly. "Arthur planned to pin the child on you, one way or another. Omegas would do anything for their children. I know Lovino would never have agreed to mate with me if I did not accept little Marcus as my own. But why didn't he lie and say it was yours?"

“I do not know nor do I care. If he wants to lie or tell the truth that’s his prerogative, but I can’t bring myself to trust him at this point. How long has he been keeping this from me? How much of what he ever said to me was true?” Alfred curled in on himself a strange position to find and alpha in regardless of the situation. “I just can’t be around him, not now.” His words were muffled as he buried his head in his knees. Alfred showed his weakness to Antonio only because they had known each other for a long time and he knew Antonio could see through any lie Alfred tried to act out.

Antonio kneeled besides his friend. An alpha would normally have felt disgust at the sight of another alpha showing weakness, but Antonio could only feel pity. "It will work out. Give yourself time. Give Arthur time. Distance puts everything into perspective." He patted Alfred's back comfortingly.

Alfred hummed noncommittally as he mulled over Antonio's words. Perhaps time would help but in the mean time he didn’t want to be near Arthur. “Can you steer us towards the next port?” Alfred asked quietly. 

"Anything for you, mi amigo." Antonio gave an extra squeeze before letting go of Alfred's shoulder. With a friendly tip of the head he headed to the captains quarters to reroute the ship's passage.

Alfred sat there alone on the desk for quite some time letting his mind wander freely as he tried to figure out what to do. Only once before had he felt so lost. Only once right after his mother died.

~

Lovino rushed to Arthur's side when Antonio had told him how Alfred had reacted. He pitied the blond omega and wanted to kick the alpha prince’s ass, but that could come later first he needed to make sure Arthur was okay. He knocked once to alert Arthur that someone was coming in before opening the door.

Arthur spun around to yell at whoever barged in when he stopped short seeing who it was. "Lovino?" The omega sighed in relief. He wasn't ready to face Alfred. He wasn't sure he ever would be. 

Arthur met Lovino halfway across the room. From the look on the brunette's face he heard what happened. "I'm okay," he assured with a small smile, and besides the red eyes and dried tear tracks he appeared normal. The omega sighed to himself, shoulders slumping. "I'll figure something out. Don't worry about me."

“Let me at least contact my grandfather of someone I’m sure they’ll take you in. There’s no way you can avoid getting drug back without a place to hide at least until the baby is born. Perhaps Feliciano would take you in said the two of you got along right? He’s got a big heart I’m sure he’d willingly do it.” Lovino looked unsure of himself knowing that if he didn’t help Arthur he could lose both a new friend and the said friend could lose his baby. 

Arthur shook his head. "I have yet to make up my mind. I won't let any harm come to my baby, but as for what happens after..." Arthur trailed off, uncertain. 

The choices laid out before him were unhappy. Arthur would never raise his child as a free man, and a brothel was no place to raise a child. The omega couldn't bear to burden his child by stigmatizing it as the bastard of a whore. He would have to give it away.

Somehow Arthur must find the means to finance its upbringing, but Arthur could never be a part of its life. It broke his heart thinking his child would grow up never knowing him, but it was better that way. His baby didn't deserve the shame of knowing the circumstances of its conception nor bear the guilt of Arthur's sacrifice.

Arthur's efforts to wipe his eyes were in vain. The tears would not stop. "I do not care about myself. My only wish is to give it a good life. I cannot bear to let them take my baby's life. They've already taken two from me." At the omission Arthur burst into tears, crying listlessly into his cupped hands.

Lovino wrapped the younger omega in his arms cradling him to his chest. Words escaped him; he was unable to even imagine the pain of having two children ripped away from an omega could cause. Lovino growled in irritation at the insensitivity of Alfred in a situation like this. “I should go up there and give that bastard a piece of my mind. That son of a bitch doesn’t understand anything. Alphas don’t understand anything they’re stupid assholes the whole lot of them.”

Arthur choked out a laugh. "I could not have said it better myself." With shy hesitancy Arthur lowered his hands and wrapped them around Lovino, mindful of the belly between them. He needed to feel Lovino's comfort and support. Holding Lovino reminded Arthur of Feliciano. They used to hold each other while they slept at night, two souls sharing in their mutual loneliness by seeking physical touch that wasn't sexual. 

Arthur learned early on that the only people who cared about a lowly whore such as he were other whores. Arthur trusted only an omega to touch him with genuine feeling. Alphas and betas commodified his body and violated his sovereignty. Arthur was ignorant and foolish to think his client was special, that /Arthur/ was special. 

"I fear I can't blame him, not truly. I would not expect an alpha to claim a bastard child as his own. I just..." The omega sighed, shaking his head. So stupid. "I just wanted to believe he loved me enough to see through my ugliness." He barked a cynical laugh. "I am just a whore to him now. A degenerate. Worse than nothing." He allowed a self-deprecating smile. "He probably doesn't use my name anymore."

“Arthur,” Lovino softly chastised, “You can’t let yourself start thinking like that. You’re going to drive yourself insane. As much as the bastard pisses me off he’s not that horrible of a person. He could very well have you killed for something like this, but he won’t do that. I know he won’t because Toni would not respect an alpha like that, let alone let him anywhere near me and our children.” Lovino bit his lip not wanting to upset Arthur, but also not able to let the other omega think everything that he had experience with Alfred had been a lie. That would be crueler than leaving things as they are. “He’s a dick, an asshole, and an idiot, but he’s not so cruel to treat you like garbage now.”

"I should be thankful he didn't honor kill me?" With a resigned sigh Arthur stepped away to clean his face at the water basin. The cool water splashing his heated skin calmed his nerves and refreshed his mind. /Should/ he be grateful? Supposedly. "It doesn't matter. Whatever standard of 'asshole' you grade Alfred with he is done with me. I will stay with Feliciano to have my child and return to the brothel thereafter, or perhaps find a pimp who lets me keep some of the pocket money to put towards its upbringing." He was fairly certain Feliciano would take his baby in and raise it as his own. After all that happened his friend could not have a child, so adopting a child for an heir wasn't an unreasonable hope.

“Would you like me to send a letter to him? Toni didn’t tell me why but we are going to port soon.” Lovino’s heart clenched for Arthur hoping beyond hope that everything would turn out alright for his friend. He knew his brother would look after the blond omega; he was too kind for his own good after all, but how Arthur was going to hide away from the brothel until his child was born. Lovino wasn’t sure Arthur's plan was going to work out well.

"Thank you," Arthur breathed in relief. He did not doubt Feliciano's big heart but it gave him and his mate time to prepare. He knew the reason of the ship's detour. It was too coincidental. 

Arthur looked around the bedroom he shared with Alfred. The scene was picturesque of a royal couple forced to make due with a cramped quarters converted from a storage area, larger than the captains quarters but still small. Arthur had his own vanity, with an emerald and sapphire-studded jewelry box holding Alfred's gifts of priceless ornaments and exotic perfumes, next to it dainty porcelain toiletries laid out in a precise row on a engraved silver tray in front of the matching silver looking glass. In an open dresser drawer a corner of silk peeked out, Arthur must have disrupted it choosing today's outfit. The sheets were of the finest silk dyed the deepest crimson and embroidered with gold flowers indigenous of the orient from which it came. Alfred put so much thought into Arthur's comfort in their journey. But the omega wasn't happy; the only thing in the room that brought him true joy wasn't here: Alfred's smile. 

"I better pack." Arthur opened his modest travel satchel and packed the few real possessions he owned: his traveling robe, his travel boots, a small vial of perfume Alfred expressed liking once, a flat container of compressed kohl, two precision eye brushes and other modest things. Having none of his real clothes he chose the most modest and (he assumed) least expensive ones he could find. 

The omega stepped over to the vanity and carefully removed all of his bracelets and earrings and rings. As he unhooked the high collar necklace he paused looking into the mirror where his tattoo was covered. He left that on. 

"I do not wish to see him," Arthur informed Lovino who was watching the whole time. The blond omega packed the last of his things. "May I sleep in one of the storage rooms, or any corner of space you can spare?"

“You can share my room. Antonio sometimes sleeps in the same quarters as the other sailors. I’m sure the bastard won’t mind being displaced there for awhile.” Lovino offered a reassuring smile to Arthur not wanting the other omega to stay sad for the remained of their time together.

Arthur smiled, pulling the satchel over his shoulder. "I am fortunate to have made a friend like you. You are more like Feli than you think." 

As they exited the room Arthur looked back. He wondered how Alfred would feel coming back to an empty bedroom. Relieved? Sad? Angry? 

He didn't leave a note or any sign of goodbye. Alfred may have felt betrayed but so did Arthur. He thought Alfred saw past his degradation; in truth he never saw it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: …Ok so it isn’t a happy chapter but even still Happy Valentine’s Day! I’m not going to say Alfred was right or wrong to do what he did, but I will say he’s a 17yo forced to make an adult decision and he reacted poorly… So feel free to be upset with him, but know he’s not acting this way out of malice but rather immaturity.


	8. Chapter 8

When Alfred finally went back to his empty cabin later that night he was filled with conflicting emotions: relief, frustration, loneliness, sadness. He didn’t know how to deal with the situation at hand, he didn’t want to believe it was true, but Arthur's absence spoke volumes. The alpha found himself unable to sleep that night even as he lay in bed exhausted, too many thoughts were running through his head.

Even as the sun began to shine through the small window of his quarters, thoughts of Arthur plagued him. “Not my kid, not my problem.” Alfred muttered to himself trying to cut off any feelings he still felt for the omega and trying to stop worrying about what Antonio said. “Why should I care if he loses the baby? It’s not mine.” Alfred rolled over onto his stomach groaning into the pillows as only a teenager could do best.

By the time Alfred finally rolled out of bed a crewman knocked on his door announcing they had arrived at a port just as Alfred had requested. Suppressing a sigh Alfred washed his face, got dressed in fresh clothes, and headed up to the deck.

The previous night wasn't any kinder to Arthur. The omega took Antonio's floor to sleep on. He cried himself to sleep, with only a few soft sniffles betraying his quiet tears. He told himself the prince wasn't worth it, but in truth Arthur was the unworthy one. He had no one to blame but himself. He should have known better. He had seen what happened when whores fell in love. Once he thought he was above the weakness of love, but his hubris proved to be his downfall. He would never open his heart up again. Only his child mattered in the world. 

Arthur's veil was around his face as he looked out across the choppy waters to land. He wore the traveling clothes he arrived in looking nothing like the aristocrat he was to perform as during the trip.

~

One glance at Arthur and Alfred knew the omega already understood the reason for their stop at port. Now that Alfred understood what he was seeing, the slight tightness of the cloth against the omega’s abdomen made Arthur's condition rather obvious. Alfred felt a fool for having not realized sooner, his gut twisted uncomfortably in a way that felt similar to guilt though he was sure there was no reason for him to feel that way. He was an alpha and Arthur an omega whore he had no need to feel guilty for tossing aside such an omega and yet deep down he did.

Alfred glanced away from Arthur and walked towards Antonio at the helm of the ship. “Where are we exactly?” Alfred questioned as he stared out at the port city.

“Alsona, it’s about 10 days ride on horseback.” Antonio answered back.

Alfred was quiet for a short time before softly asking. “Do you think they can find a ship headed back to where we came from?” 

“Probably it’s a busy port that we set sail from, quite a few ships will likely be headed there.” Antonio spared a quick glance towards the blonde omega. “You know he’d probably forgive you if you just said sorry.”

Alfred cast a questioning glance towards Antonio. “I have done nothing to necessitate me asking for forgiveness. It is my right as an alpha prince to reject children who are not my own and cast aside omegas whom cannot be trusted.”

Antonio hummed thoughtfully at Alfred's words, “Who can’t trust who? If he really wanted to trick you he’d tell you it’s yours swearing it to be the truth even if the child looks nothing like you. Instead he told you honestly that due to his profession he became pregnant the child is not yours and in doing so he gave you a choice. You chose to reject him and the child, now you have to live with that decision.”

“It’s not my fault he became pregnant.” Alfred muttered stubbornly.

“It was not his choice to become a prostitute.” Antonio quipped back.

Alfred grumbled at Antonio’s words knowing the other alpha was right, but too stubborn to take back what he said. By law he was entirely in the right doing what he did it was not like he was abandoning his mate, Arthur was just an omega he had been courting.

~

He glanced down at the deck noticing Arthur speaking with Marcus and Lovino; it made his heart ache knowing he could have been down there by the blonde’s side if only he had accepted the child. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to, in his mind Arthur had been his and simply knowing other alphas were defiling Arthur while he was away was painful to even think about. At the very least Alfred could free Arthur from the binds that would steal his child away. Even if Alfred couldn’t bring himself to accept the child Alfred felt he owed the omega that much. He was sending Toris and one other guard with Arthur to escort him back to Madame Francine’s for a short time with a letter detailing his intents so that Arthur may remain safe while Alfred freed him. It was the least he could do.

Arthur smiled as Lovino's child grabbed his hand. "You're a sweet alpha, aren't you?" The little alpha, Marcus, stared mutely up at him the way kids do and swung the omega's hand back and forth like a pendulum. Arthur chuckled, amusement gracing his lips. "He doesn't say much but he is adorable."

"Say that when he won't eat his vegetables, the coco piquano." Lovino huffed and batted the child's hands away. "Don't bother Arthur. He's very tired." 

"I don't mind," Arthur laughed and stroked the child's cheek to buffer his mother's reprimand. "I consider it practice." 

A beta sailor called out to the omegas across the deck. "Boat's ready! Leaving now!" Arthur nodded, his stomach tightening in fright and nervousness. Besides the sailor was Toris and one other guard who would accompany the omega back home. They were taking the small luggage boat to the dock while the ship waited offshore. 

Arthur turned to Lovino and took his hands. "I cannot thank you enough, Lovino. I'll be sure to give your letter to Feliciano." The other omega entrusted Arthur with a letter along with a wedding gift to his brother. When the beta called again Arthur kissed Lovino's cheek farewell, same with little Marcus. 

It was a test of will to not look back as he boarded the side boat. He knew Alfred was watching at the helm. He felt the oppressive weight of the alpha's gaze on his back. As the boat lowered to the water Arthur stared out at sea. He was too proud to cry in front of him. But when they set out on the water and the distance between them grew farther a few tears slipped from the corner of his eyes into the water.

~

Antonio sigh watching as Alfred tried to keep a stiff upper lip watching Arthur leave. “You know if you want a so called ‘pure’ omega you might as well mate one of the women your father has introduced you to. Male omegas are treated like dirt in your land, you will never find one that does not hold a somewhat tainted past.”

“I don’t care for them. I don’t want to be stuck in some loveless marriage like my parents were.” Alfred argued stubbornly. “One day I’m sure I’ll find an omega who I can love and care for and will be faithful to me and will love me entirely.”

“And this is how you treat the omega you claimed to love? The second he makes you acknowledge that he’s not perfect you send him away back to the brothel that holds nothing but misery for him?” Antonio shook his head. “Amigo you might want to re-sort your priorities if you ever want to find a mate. Though I doubt you’ll ever find one who is as head over heels for you as he was.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Alfred bit out. He was already agitated from the stress of what had just happened with Arthur, he didn’t need a lecture from Antonio on romance.

"I'm a concerned friend. Your happiness is my happiness," Antonio reasoned kindly. There was no judgment on his behalf, just disappointment for his friend giving up on the best thing that ever happened to him. He did not know Arthur very well but he could read people. The omega loved Alfred, that he was certain. When Lovino told him what Arthur said his heart went out to him. 

"But I am hopeful for Arthur," he went on knowing Alfred needed to hear it, "because he loves his child even though it was conceived with his customer. It is unwanted, but not unloved. I admire omegas for their unconditional love of their children. That is a strength alphas need, too."

“There is no such thing as unconditional love.” Alfred replied bitterly, “Arthur may love his child but he’s always going to feel some bitterness towards it. The glares and insults he’s sure to receive for merely raising it alone, he’s going to wish the child never existed. I’m sure Lovino would be able to describe in detail the horridness of it all coming from firsthand experience. Such is the wretchedness of our world.”

Antonio shook his head, eyes averted from his friend and fixed on the men lowering the anchor. "I cannot speak for Arthur, but Lovino loves Marcus with all his heart, as do I. My Lovi is the most loving mother I've ever met. He has no room in his heart for anything but love. This I am certain." 

It was a shame that Alfred refused to see the world beyond the lens of his experience. Arthur loved Alfred, but Alfred couldn't believe in love from a whore who shared his body with anyone and everyone with coin. Such an omega who didn't cherish his body had no respect for himself nor deserved respect from others. 

Arthur believed it, too. No, he didn't deserve respect, or kindness, or love. He gave up those privileges the moment he laid with his first customer at thirteen. 

Alfred made him forget he was a whore. He was swept up in the prince's fantasy and played princess to the alpha's prince. It hurt. The comedown to reality wasn't gentle. His pregnancy forced them back into reality and Alfred punished him for it. Now Arthur was left with a bastard child against the world that would always shun him.

“Perhaps he is an exception,” Alfred shrugged his shoulders as he turned to gaze out at the nearby port, “either way what’s done is done. Let’s make speed towards our destination as soon as the boat returns. I have an extra stop I must now make before heading home.” Alfred glanced back at his friend all traces of his happiness when first boarding the boat long gone. “Tell me Antonio, how familiar are you with English ports?”

"The queen must sanction our passage across English waters. You can request permission while you are on official business." Antonio regarded the prince curiously but held back on inquiring further. "You can come to me whenever, amigo. You and I are not much different." Antonio too was faced with the same choice Alfred was given. He did not believe this was the end for Alfred and Arthur. Alfred was still very young, only seventeen, facing adult decisions he wasn't ready for.

“Start working on that once we reach Spanish shores then.” Alfred began to walk away seemingly ignoring the latter half of Antonio’s words. He paused momentarily at the top of the stairs leading to the deck mumbling, “I know. Thank you.” before hurrying away to the sanctuary and torment of his cabin.

Antonio nodded his affirmation. "Si, mi amigo."

~

Toris offered Arthur his hand and helped him out of the side boat. The alpha guard took it upon himself to carry the omega's luggage as they crossed the seaport in search for a means to travel safely across the borders home. Arthur was quiet and the guard didn't pursue undue conversation with him. 

The morning sickness continued. It was difficult on the road; in certain territory they could not stop for any reason. The illness pushed the omega's physical limits, almost to the point of fainting from over exertion. 

Arthur never complained or expressed any displeasure towards Alfred. Time and distance away from Alfred cleared the fog of his thoughts. The omega accepted that he was in love with the prince and always would be. He couldn't bring himself to hate Alfred or find fault in his intentions. They were both young and stupid, looking for things in each other that were not there. But Arthur knew his love was real because after the wool was pulled from his eyes his feelings for the alpha never changed. 

"It's just you and me, love, against the world." Arthur placed his hands over his growing womb and looked down. Talking to his child brought him comfort. He wanted to be the most loving and attentive mother for as long as he could.

~

Though he was quite capable having to watch over and protect the pregnant omega during their journey was stressful to the young alpha guard. Though out of all others Alfred trusted him the most and having a mate and child at home already probably helped slightly as Toris knew how to handle some of what Arthur was dealing with.

With all the stress built up from traveling, it was a relief when he saw the gates of their city. All that was left was to drop by the brothel with Arthur hand Madame Francine the note Alfred had given him and then go home to him mate. It was going to be easy, so very easy. 

He greeted the guards at the gate and handed to the travel letters Alfred had given another guard member to give to him when they were departing. Generally he would not need such paper but he assumed since he was traveling with Arthur it was insurance for both of them.

At this point the guards should have waved them through allowing them entrance into the city. Instead the guards drew swords and demanded them to dismount. “You are under arrest for treason against the crown and will be held in the palace dungeons until further notice.”

Fear seized Arthur's heart. Every ounce of will inside of him screamed for him to run; nothing good could come out of imprisonment under the crown. The omega watched helplessly as the guards forced Toris off his horse and to his knees. They restrained the alpha behind his arms and around his neck. Then they came for Arthur. 

Arthur jerked the horse reigns back and clipped his heels under the saddle. The horse reared back on its hind legs. Its front legs oscillated, kicking the guards who came too close. As the horse dropped back down Arthur spun it around and sprinted away. 

Arthur ran. He was prey with a mind set on escape. All the omega could think of was finding safety for him and his child. The guards chased him across the countryside fields and the city limits, screaming and cursing after him. Arthur couldn't let them capture him.

Fate was set against him. Arthur was the faster rider but his steed was a cargo beast, meant for endurance and long travel. The royal guards ride war horses bred for speed and fearlessness. The omega was frantic as the guards overtook him. Before he could jump off one of them clubbed him hard across his temple. Arthur was knocked out before he hit the ground. 

~

Arthur woke up with a splitting headache. The pain in his head overwhelmed his senses. For his first waking moments the omega meditated on his breathing. Slowly the omega began to focus his awareness off the pain to his surroundings. 

Arthur opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was. The cloying smell of sandalwood was heavy in the air, and the soft hush of slippered feet was heard in his peripheral. Arthur realized he was on the ground staring up at a high frescoed ceiling. Angels and demons were painted in a classic scene of war between good and evil. Arthur blinked slowly and turned his head. He was in a bedroom. He saw a large bed dressed in crimson silks. Gold embroidery illustrated a story of war and glory on its blood canvas. It was too ornate, tacky, like the fan of a peacock with too many feathers. 

With a frightened start Arthur realized he was in the palace. When he tried to move he couldn't; his wrists and feet were bound together, and when he struggled the guard towering over him kicked his head. 

"Stay still, you filthy slut. Wait for his majesty."

The prince immediately came to Arthur's mind. The omega imagined Alfred's shining smile, a miracle on earth framing his handsome face and making his eyes twinkle. Arthur saw it then twist into a hateful sneer, poisoned with blame and betrayal. Tears clouded Arthur's vision. Alfred. He wanted Alfred. But Alfred did not come.

The door opened. The omega looked up, his cheeks dragging on the plush carpet. 

It was the king. Alfred's father. The alpha was a man with the power of a god. The most powerful ruler of the lands this side of the world. He was capricious and cruel and to be feared by all. He had no friends; only allies to be exploited or enemies to be conquered. His only acknowledged family, Alfred, was but a puppet to survive his legacy into the next generation, and more generations to come.

At this time, Arthur was in the way. 

The king stared down at Arthur with the eyes of a beast. There was no humanity in his eyes. The look he gave Arthur was animal. Arthur trembled in fear. His whole body shook; the king could see his shoulders shaking from across the room as he curled in on himself in an unconscious effort to protect himself and appear smaller. 

"Untie him," the king commanded in a booming voice. Arthur was untied. 

"Leave," the king commanded again. The guards left; Arthur was left alone with him. 

"Get up," Alfred's father demanded, icy eyes never wavering from Arthur's shivering body. 

Arthur immediately rose, still trembling. He knew what was happening. 

"Undress." Arthur reluctantly removed his tunic, belt and pants. "The collar, too." Arthur complied. 

"On the bed." Arthur's knees buckled as he walked the infinite three steps and laid face-first on the king's bed. He closed his eyes, waiting for the nightmare to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dun dun duuun. What’s going to happen to them? Will Alfred ever mature enough to realize his mistake? Who knows? 
> 
> Side Note: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews last chapter they made us very happy!


	9. Chapter 9

It had been eleven days and Alfred was beginning to regret sending Arthur away. Between the glares Lovino kept sending him, the overly worried glances Antonio sent his way, and the restless nights Alfred was wearing thin. Many times in the middle of the night Alfred would wish Arthur was curled against his chest snoring softly as he slept, but instead he was left alone in a bed that now felt much too big knowing he could only blame himself. 

His distraction spilt over even into his business with the royal family he was visiting causing him to make blunders that he would never committed otherwise. The trip was very nearly a disaster the only saving grace was the royal family bought Alfred's excuse of coming down with a cold. The efficiency of the general business proceedings moved much faster than usual likely because of this, though Alfred was glad to have a few extra days to conclude his other business.

By the time Alfred was set to leave again he had never been so grateful to board a ship in his entire life. Though there was hardly any time to relax, Antonio had been granted access to sail into English ports which would allow Alfred to complete the last of his duties before heading back home.

Alfred leaned against the railing watching the port disappear behind him as they sailed towards England. He still had no idea how to feel or what to do about Arthur when he sailed home. A weary sigh slipped past his lips as he propped his head up on the side rail.

“If you think you have it bad think about how Arthur feels being tossed to the wayside simply because you don’t believe it’s possible for a /lowly whore/ to love one alpha and be pregnant with a different alpha’s child.” Lovino bit out irritated at the prince’s brooding demeanor since Arthur was sent away. 

Alfred sighed again having heard this speech from more than one person already (It seemed as though the entirety of Antonio’s crew felt obliged to give Alfred advice on the matter.) it was getting tiring to hear. “You wouldn’t understand. You are not of royal blood you do not share the same pressure and stresses I share.”

"You saying I don't feel pain like you do?!" Lovino had it with Alfred's selfishness. "You are a whole new level of asshole, you know that? What kind of fucking alpha monster says ruining Arthur's fucking life is less important than feeling fucking peer pressure?!" With a grunt the omega pushed Alfred's chest. The alpha barely moved.

"You stupid fucking asshole get a grip! So what if you absolve Arthur's debt? You'll put him out on the streets. Good job, dickhead! No one's going to take in an omega whore and his bastard child! Idiota!" Lovino pushed him again and again. "But you don't give a flying fuck. Who cares about a child who's not yours? Who cares about an unworthy whore who dies on the streets?!" The pregnant omega was batting Alfred's chest staccato with his fists when Antonio swept in and grabbed his arms.

"Mi amour!! Control yourself." Antonio hugged his mate tightly, turning the omega's face into his neck. Antonio's scent calmed him. "You will hurt the baby. Now breathe with me." That seemed to ground Lovino. The omega mimicked Antonio, taking deep breaths on Antonio's cue until he calmed down. 

"I apologize, Alfred. That was unnecessary," Antonio said with a concerned frown for Lovino. Stroking his mate's auburn hair he added, "If you ask me, Alfred, do not free Arthur. He is safer under shelter than on the streets."

Alfred turned away from the couple and stared out at the ocean for a few terse moments. “I was going to ask him to be my mate on this trip.” The comment was left hanging in the air as no one quite knew what to say or perhaps even yell. Alfred turned back towards Antonio his eyes shimmered with frustrated tears before he covered his face with his hands. “And now I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I could face my father on this matter. I don’t know if I could be strong enough to raise a child that isn’t mine. I just don’t know.”

“But what I do know is that I can’t want to let him live like that anymore. If he chooses to forgive me I’d be,” Alfred waved his hand momentarily in the air trying to describe how happy that would make him, “there aren’t even words to describe what I would feel. If he chooses to reject me then so be it and I will do my best to at the very least help him make his way in the world.” Alfred's shoulders slumped as he looked away from the two of them back towards the ocean. “I just can’t let him live like that, not anymore.”

Lovino scowled and turned away. Alfred's confession left him conflicted; the alpha was still in the wrong, but he couldn't paint him as the villain seeing how torn he was about the decision. 

"It's not enough to ask forgiveness. You earn it by proving you won't hurt him ever again. You do that by owing up to everything you said and telling him you were a fucking moron and you're a better alpha than that. And then," he looked at Antonio, "you tell him everything people said about him is a lie. He's not a whore. He's a person. And he deserves love like everyone else."

The omega turned to Alfred, eyes hard. "And if you can't do that you're the disgusting one."

Alfred let out a bitter chuckle, “I think in this situation I’m the disgusting one no matter what I do. I reacted poorly I should have heard him out before jumping to conclusions. I assumed everything we experienced together was just one big act, but if it was really that then why would he have told me the truth instead of lying and telling me the child is mine. He has every right to hate me right now.”

Antonio rested a warm hand on his mate's shoulder. "It's not too late, mi amigo." He smiled. "It's never too late for love!"

"Oh for fucks sake," Lovino growled slapping Antonio's hand and stomping away.

Alfred smiled sadly at Antonio clapping his hand on the other’ shoulder, “I hope you’re right.”

~~~

"Alfred! There you are! Please, has the midwife arrived?!" Alfred boarded the ship not ten seconds before he was accosted by the Spaniard who looked uncharacteristically anxious. He grabbed the prince's hands. "Would it be too much trouble to have the royal physician here? My little Lovino is in labor--it is much too soon!"

Alfred had just gotten back from forcing Arthur's brother and guardian to sign over his rights to Alfred (who could then easily sign off Arthur's rights to himself if the omega so wished it) when he was nearly knocked over by a frantic Antonio. “Wait. Labor? I thought your omega had one more month left of his pregnancy that’s why you agreed to transport me.” 

Alfred himself was beginning to feel stressed from Antonio’s panic. “Calm down for just a minute! I’ll send a request for a doctor right now, but I don’t know how quickly he’ll get here. Go back to Lovino he’s probably more stressed than you by all of this. I’ll send the doctor and midwife in when they get here.”

Lovino's ensuing scream was perfect timing. Antonio launched into the captain's quarters without ado, calling out something in Spanish before slamming the door shut. Inside Lovino screamed his agony, and between gasping breaths he cursed Antonio with the worst words. Amidst the cacophony Antonio's pleading assurances were heard. As soothing as Antonio tried to be he was afraid for his mate's life as well as his child's.

Alfred quickly sent one of his guards to fetch a good doctor for his friend while he paced the deck nervous for the pair. The mid-wife arrived long before the doctor and did not need to be directed to the cabin as Lovino’s cries of pain were more than enough to direct her. Awhile later the doctor and his guard arrived, the doctor was quickly shown in leaving Alfred to anxiously pace again. If he was this nervous when it was only a friend’s child then he couldn’t even begin to fathom how panicked he would be when it was his own child. 

It wasn’t until late evening when the cries of an infant could be heard on the ship. Alfred let out a quiet sigh of relief as he gently stroked Marcus’ head having watched the boy for his parents until he fell asleep. Alfred left the boy asleep on his bed to find out if everything was alright with the new family and to pay the doctor for his time.

As Alfred climbed up the stairs he glimpsed the doctor closing the door to the captain's cabin. Removing his hat and crossing over his heart the doctor bowed deferentially to the prince. "Good evening, your highness. Or should I say good morning? The omega is asleep. A difficult birth and I feared he would not make it through, but his resolve was steel."

Alfred let a sigh of relief slip past his lips glad to know the small family was alright for both Antonio and Marcus’ sakes. “I thank you for your services, good doctor.” Alfred waved to one of his men to fetch the man’s payment. “If you don’t mind me asking doctor, how is the babe? From what I heard from Antonio it was quite a bit early.”

The doctor bowed his thanks, gratefully accepting the generous coin. He didn't consider himself bought out for assisting a lower-class omega. All life was equal to him. "I am glad to report the babe has the mother's strong spirit, your highness. Too stubborn to give up. Captain Antonio invites you to visit, if you don't mind the scene." The cabin was cleaned but the smell of blood was still strong. "If you will excuse me." With another low bow he pulled on his hat and left.

Alfred knew better than to invade an omega’s nest room after birth without permission. It was one of the few times when omegas were justified in attacking a strange alpha as they were protecting their young, but he justified that Antonio’s permission and the omega’s lack of consciousness would allow him to enter the room. Even with permission, Alfred gently knocked waiting to be allowed inside.

The mid-wife was the one who answered the door moments later opening it just wide enough to allow Alfred inside before slipping out herself. The room carried the pungent odor of blood which made Alfred's nose wrinkle in distaste for a moment before he noticed Antonio sitting in a chair in the corner of the room holding a small bundle.

Antonio looked the spinning image of peace. The Spaniard was very kind by nature, but seeing new life looking back at you put every evil in the world away. Antonio had only eyes for his child, but he called softly to Alfred who cautiously moved inside.

"Come. Look at my pequeña hija." The alpha sighed happily, beside him lay Lovino in hard-earned rest.

Alfred quietly made his way over to see the infant very careful to not disturb Lovino. She was quite small but seemed quite strong for such a little being. Her face was an even mixture of her parents: Antonio’s nose and eye shape with Lovino’s lips and eye color. Her hair was wispy but the golden brown color showed against the light tan of her skin. “She’s beautiful,” Alfred spoke quietly, “Can you tell her nature yet?”

Antonio shook his head. "Not yet. Her mother's scent is too strong on her. It won't be for a couple of months until her nature scent is known." He brushed over the petal-soft cheek with the back of a feather-light finger. "She is so small, but so perfect. Just like my son."

Alfred nodded his head in agreement. “He kept asking for you two until he fell asleep. Lovino’s cries scared him.”

"Ah, I will carry him inside. He will want to see his mother first thing." He stood and gestured Alfred to sit in his seat. Without a word the Spaniard eased his daughter into Alfred's arms. "Hold her close to your chest," he instructed guiding his child inside the bewildered prince's arms just so. With a promise to return the captain left in search for his son.

Having never held a child so small before and watching Antonio leave him with an omega, who would wake up extraordinarily pissed off finding Alfred holding his baby, left the alpha feeling just a /touch/ nervous. Alfred's posture was ridged not wanting to hurt the baby at all knowing neither of her parents would be pleased to find even the tiniest scratch on her. 

Alfred's nervousness upset the baby causing her to start whining. Alfred quickly stood, he started to bounce and shush her praying Lovino would not wake up. “Shhh. Come on now, don’t wake your mommy. He’d have my head if he saw me with you right now. Hush hush.” Alfred started to hum a tune his mother used to sing to him when he couldn’t sleep as he gently walked around hoping she would fall asleep as he rocked her in his arms. 

The tiny newborn scrunched her face in displeasure as the prince fumbled, calming only when Alfred began to sing. The alpha's lulling song soothed her, pulling her into sleep.

He sighed with relief as the infant’s eyes slid shut. He slowly made his way back over to the chair he had been sitting in and stared at the little girl in his arms. As he sat down he wondered if his child would look as precious as Antonio’s, that thought gave him pause. Was he already thinking of Arthur's baby as his even though he had no idea if Arthur would even forgive him?

The momentary shock on his face fell off into a sweet smile. His child, his son or daughter, he could get used to the idea. He could picture himself a father. This idea made him even more anxious to wrap up his business in England so that he could get back to Arthur and pray the man would forgive him for his cruel words. The soft click of the door opening pulled Alfred from his thoughts as he glanced up to see Antonio carrying Marcus into the cabin.

"Ah, she is asleep," Antonio whispered as he shifted Marcus to one arm closing the door. Bundled up in his own arms was Marcus, the chubby-faced young alpha fast asleep. The Spaniard laid his son besides his mother, and as soon as the boy hit the covers he sought out Lovino's warmth like a blind puppy. With a tender kiss to his sleeping family's foreheads Antonio returned to Alfred's side. 

Rather than sweep the newborn back in his arms he crouched besides Alfred, watching his friend. Alfred hardly noticed him transfixed as he was on the child. The light in his friend's eyes was not there when he left.

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Alfred asked quietly as he gently stroked the infant’s head imagining her as his own child in his arms. “After what I said to him it would be a miracle if he did.”

"I cannot say for certain. But I do believe love is stronger than anything on earth and in heaven." With skill from experience Antonio gathered the newborn up in his strong arms. He looked at his daughter. "Refusing to adopt a bastard isn't the same as casting the mother aside. You have a hard road ahead of you. Stay strong."

“Thank you for the advice.” Alfred glanced over to the sleeping family smiling softly hoping one day he might experience such love and peace in his life. “I should leave so you may rest with your family. I will see you in the morning my friend.”

"Lovino and I are happy to help you and Arthur." Antonio smiled, eyes crinkling in mirth. Words could not express the pride he felt for the prince. He knew the alpha was a kind person as a royal and friend, but this was surely the hardest decision he ever made. Now the hard part was Arthur's winning the love of the aristocrats, church, and commoners. Antonio did not know if it was possible. The Spaniard could only imagine their being together if Arthur was his courtesan.

Alfred smiled and left the family alone in the cabin. As he made his way back to his own quarters he began to wander, what Arthur was doing in that moment? He laughed quietly at himself judging by the late hour the omega was probably curled up in a nest of pillows and blankets sleeping soundly. 

“I’ll be back soon, Arthur. I hope you and the baby are well.” Alfred spoke to the full moon as if Arthur was standing beside him, and in his heart he wished the omega was. “I’m sorry for what I said. I hope I get the chance to say that to you in person, if you’ll have me.” Alfred sighed quietly to himself before retreating into his cabin to grab a bit of sleep before the morning sun rose into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because of all your fantastic comments here’s another chapter! Also… it’s that time again for me to tell you there are only three chapters left in this story. It’s also the time when I start letting you know what the next story is going to be about. After this we’ll have an adventure story of sorts with a dragon and a mage. As always in the last chapter of this story I’ll let you know the name and begin posting that story the same day. Thank you again for all your wonderful comments we love reading them. And I hope you’ll stick around to see future stories that we put up. Love you guys and see you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The desert sun was unforgiving during the height of day. Francine lounged in the atrium of her brothel, fanning her perspiring face with an ostrich feather fan. It was an indulgent gift to herself in light of booming business. Only a balmy breeze passing through the open windows granted any relief from the scorching heat. 

"Mon deus, but it is hot. Be a darling and fetch me my pipe." The omega waiting at attention by her feet quietly left, leaving the beta alone to her troubled thoughts.

The young omega came back quickly with the Madame’s pipe knowing better than to be slow when asked for things. He presented the open pipe box to Francine and bowed his head. “Pardon me Madame, but there is a guest at the door requesting to see Emerald. I told him, Emerald was currently unavailable but he insists. What would you like for me to do?”

Francine was quiet. Could it be...? "Bring him in," she said at length. As the omega scurried out she hastily stood, smoothing her silks with shaking hands and hurriedly pouring a second goblet of her finest wine.

The omega quickly returned with the said guest in tow. 

“Francine, it has been quite some time. I trust you are well.” Alfred greeted pleasantly, smiling as he walked into Francine’s office. “What’s this about Emerald being unavailable? Is he out on business of some sort?”

Upon the prince's arrival Francine bowed low. As she rose a wooden smile affixed on her face. "Forgive the boy," she gestured to the omega present. "He is new and unfamiliar with faces."

The alpha's question clearly confused her. Her smile faltered before the corners trembled up again. "I--no. No, Emerald is simply resting. All he does is sleep." Then, she said more genuinely, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your generous contribution to Arthur's debt. It couldn't come at a better time." The beta sighed, chin perched on the back of her fingers looking down. 

"Really, the boy is overreacting. It's time he moved on, but alas I am soft hearted. He has been moping for days." Francine thought it was only polite to sympathize with the alpha considering all he had done. "I apologize for all the trouble he put you through."

“Not at all. Rather it is I who put so much trouble upon him. It was rash of me to send him back before our contract was up. I hope he will forgive my childish behavior.” Alfred's smile was gentle and sad as he spoke still doubting he would have anything but a door slammed in his face for his behavior. “If possible I would like a private audience with him. We have much to speak about.”

Francine nodded. "But of course. Please, follow me." The madam led Alfred herself to the omegas' bedrooms. The back rooms were nothing of the splendid and rich atmosphere in the entertainment rooms. The decor humble and clean, the wall tapestries and door curtains of simpler material but made from the same talented hands. It occurred to Alfred everything in the house was made by the workers.

As they passed through the halls a few curious eyes peeked out of the door curtains, quickly retreating and whispering to the others within. An alpha in the dorms was rare and the omegas were wary of an alpha invading their private space. 

Francine stopped in front of the doorway to one of the sleeping rooms. "If you need anything please call on me or one of the workers." She bowed again and left in a swish of grand skirts.

Inside, the lone omega sitting by Arthur tensed, hearing the madam speak outside the room. The omega jumped up and stormed up to the alpha as Alfred moved the curtain. Fists tight against his sides he glared poison at him. "Y-you have some nerve coming back here!" The omega wailed in a trembling voice. Tears of outrage glistened his eyes. "Go. Just--go!!"

"Tino. It's fine. Let him come," a soft, spiritless voice spoke from farther inside the dark room. A shadowed figure sat up from the futon. "Please leave us," Arthur asked with the same toneless lilt.

Tino looked back, conflict anguishing his face. He acquiesced, ducking his head and hiding his face as he rushed past the alpha

Alfred watched as the omega stormed away confusion clear on his features. Perhaps he had been cruel in his words but to deserve that kind of reaction from anyone but Arthur didn’t make sense to him. Alfred glanced back at the half open curtains; his stomach was in his throat as a million different scenarios ran through his head. He took a deep shuddering breath before pulling the curtains aside and stepping into the dimly light room.

The room held a light scent of iron and dust causing Alfred's shoulders to slump. “Arthur?” Alfred asked in a weak voice. “Please tell me what I think happened didn’t.” He fought to get the words out as they stuck in his throat like hooks, “The baby…”

Alfred slowly stepped closer to the omega trying to suppress the tears he felt building up in his eyes. As Arthur slowly glanced up at him Alfred felt a wave of nausea strike him. Dark blood-caked bandages covered the majority of Arthur's face, neck, and the upper half of his torso. The wounds had likely festered as the foul stench of decaying flesh grew more prominent as Alfred came closer. His legs gave out on him as he fell to his knees in grief. Alfred only just managed to choke out, “Arthur… What happened?”

As the prince closed in the intruder's smell swamped the air Arthur breathed. The omega tensed and shifted away to make distance. "What are you doing here?" He asked plaintively, unable to summon the energy to feel upset. His dull eyes were weighed to the floor, defeat in his steeped shoulders. "Did you want to see for yourself? I did not know you to be so cruel."

“Arthur surely you can’t think that I would have wanted this. I was upset and said stupid things in that cabin that I have come to regret but never would I have wished for this. Not to you not to anyone.” Alfred reached out to Arthur only to have the other flinch away; the way in which Arthur shied away from him panged Alfred's heart. Arthur was afraid of him and that broke his heart.

“Who did this to you?” He growled, “I swear I’ll make them pay, for you, for the baby.” His voice hitched as he spoke as angry as he was at Arthur's attacker the grief was too much to bear. “God, Arthur, I can’t even express how sorry I am. I was stupid to send you away. I’m so sorry.” 

At the mention of the baby the omega choked back a sob. He covered his mouth to muffle the noise. "Who do you think did this? Who else could get away with it?" Tears beaded at the corner of his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. They fell silently like strings of pearls. "Alfred...he killed my baby. My little girl. I begged him to stop because he was hurting the baby. Instead he..." Arthur suddenly covered his face and sobbed harder. 

"Alfred...I was your /omega!/ You were supposed to take /care of me/!" His shoulders shuddered with the force of his sobs. "My child is dead. I have nothing."

His heart clenched painfully knowing Arthur was right. He had always been right. Alfred had to stop his father’s torment and torture like this could not go on any longer. He would face his father but not today, today he would mourn the loss of Arthur's baby of the child that could have been his daughter. He would call Kiku to tend to Arthur's injuries and ensure the omega was in overall good health after the incident. His father could wait just one more day.

Alfred loosely wrapped his arms around Arthur not wanting to put pressure on the omega’s injuries. “I know. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” He hid his head gently in the crook of Arthur's neck as he finally let his own tears fall. 

Gasping in fright Arthur pushed Alfred away and cornered up against the wall. The prince's alpha scent triggered the omega's instinct to escape.

Alfred's arms hung empty in the air longing to comfort the omega and perhaps selfishly seek his own comfort. His tears did not stop when Arthur pulled away rather they seemingly increased in volume. He quickly tried to wipe the tears away as he slowly stood not wanting to scare Arthur any more than he already was. “I’m sorry,” he choked out mournfully, “I can tell when I’m not wanted. I won’t bother you again.” Alfred slowly made his way back out the door wishing Arthur would ask him to stay, but knowing it would never happen. He barely made it half way down the hall before he collapsed into a fit of tears not caring who may see him.

Arthur didn't know what was wrong with him. He was at a loss. He didn't understand the meaning behind Alfred's visit. The alpha's tears spoke a thousand words but he needed to hear it from his mouth. It wasn't real until Alfred said it.

But no words would soothe Arthur's fears. No words would give Arthur his baby back. It happened two days after he was dumped on the front steps of the brothel, torn and bloody. He knew what the spasming cramps meant but there was nothing he could do. The baby was already dead. He could feel it. When Arthur gave birth to his dead daughter he cried for days. She was so small in his hands. They buried her in the field on the fringe of the city limits.

Arthur felt like died along with her. Since that day the omega couldn't feel much of anything. There was a barrier between himself and the world muting everything out. He couldn't care less about the lacerations on his face, the king's guarantee that no one would employ him anymore.

.oOo.

Tino wasn’t sure how to react to Alfred's emotional reaction on the one hand he wanted to ensure Arthur was alright, but judging by the alpha’s tears Arthur was fine. His heart ached as he recalled one other alpha he once knew so very well such a long time ago. He looked so strong and poised from the outside, but his heart was as fragile as an omega’s. 

Tino sighed tiredly before walking up to Alfred and kneeling beside him. His features softened as he took in the baby-faced alpha eyes rimmed red from his tears, he gently patted Alfred's head gaining the attention of the glassy-eyed alpha. “There, there, come on let’s get you something warm to drink. I there are a few things I think we should talk about.” Tino smiled gently, offering his hand to the young alpha his mothering nature too strong to ignore.

Alfred sniveled as he looked at the omega who had been ready to fight him a short time prior. He looked at the hand extended toward him as if it would catch fire any moment. After several seconds he finally took it and followed after the omega like a young child would its mother.

Tino led Alfred to the kitchen and motioned him to a seat around the low table. The omega busied through the cupboards. "Arthur said you liked coffee, but we only have tea. Is that okay?" Tino peeked over the cupboard at him.

Alfred hummed noncommittally as he stared down numbly at the table willing himself not to think too deeply about Arthur. The tears came slowly and quietly as he listened to the soft sounds of Tino preparing tea in the kitchen.

Tino returned with two cups and a steaming kettle of an exotic floral blend. Rather than sit across the omega gingerly kneeled on the cushion beside Alfred. He poured the alpha a cup. 

"Alfred," Tino started, firm but gentle, hands clasped around his cup. "How much do you know of what happened?"

Alfred fiddled with the handle of his cup trying to force himself to speak. “Not a lot, he wasn’t very detailed as to what exactly happened. I know my father hurt him and that he lost the…” Alfred bit his lip fighting back a fresh wave of tears, he steadied himself with a deep breath, “and he hates me now. And that I deserve every ounce of that hatred.”

Tino worried his lip. He didn't like seeing people in pain. "I know you're a good person, Alfred," Tino admitted with more compassion. He didn't use Alfred's title; right now they were equals. "And I care about Arthur. I grew up with him. He helped me, too." The omega watched his finger delicately circle the rim of his cup. "From what I understand Arthur was taken by surprise at the city gate and sent directly to the king. He didn't tell me what happened, but I know enough from seeing what /he/ did. The king held Arthur for five days doing heaven knows what. He was half-dead when they left him out in the street. He was /covered/ in blood, Alfred." The omega shook his head. "The king mutilated his face. He was covered in knife lacerations. Of course it was deliberate...so he's no longer marketable.

"A few days later Arthur miscarried. It's no surprise. Arthur was devastated. He told me she was his shining hope. He said even if you hated him and the baby he would have made sure she had every opportunity in the world." Tino glared into his cup. "I agree with Arthur. You should have protected him. If you were a real alpha you would have loved his daughter /because/ you love Arthur. He didn't cheat on you. If anything, he stepped out of line by falling in love with you."

Alfred bowed his head and did not refute Tino’s words because they were right he should have stood by Arthur, but instead he childishly sent him away. “You’re right. This is my fault. It was immature and irresponsible of me to send him back like that. If only I had come back sooner or had never sent him away this would have never happened.” 

He stared down at his hands running a finger over the lip of the cup. “But instead I took a week longer than expect with my side trip to England. I was going to try and make it up to him. I was going to free him from his brother and debt and then maybe I thought just maybe he would forgive me.” Alfred looked up and finally faced Tino eyes red. “Now he’s free and I come back to this. I almost wish I had stayed unaware. I finally started to get excited about Arthur's pregnancy, about the idea of being a father, but I was too late and she’s dead and I only have myself to blame. I might as well have been the one to strike the killing blow.”

"What will you do now?" Tino gazed at him sadly. "The king knows. Arthur isn't safe." He took a small sip. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be. But you can at least give him a place to stay? He's a free omega now, so he can go anywhere. Francine is going to put him out soon." Arthur was as good as dead alone on the streets. The omega didn't know how to take care of himself. Feliciano heard about what happened and offered to take him in, but it was too dangerous with the king having his eye on Arthur.

“Of course I will help him find lodging and anything else he might need.” Alfred practically snapped at the omega. “I’m not so heartless as to toss him aside now. Injuries or not he’s still Arthur. I still love him.”

“As for the king,” Alfred's eyes grew dark at the mention of his father, “Any ruler who toys with his subjects lives as he does is not worthy of the title of king. I will remove him from the throne he sits upon so comfortably.”

"I--what? Do you know what you're saying?!" Tino asked voice lowered in a hiss. "You're talking about royal patricide, Alfred!" Tino was beside himself with exasperation. Alphas were impulsive and reckless with their feelings, usually acting out on their anger and aggression. The omega shook his head. "Clear your head, Alfred. Think on it."

“I have thought on it. For years I’ve thought on it as a mere passing thought never thinking I was strong enough to pull such a thing off. I’m through with thinking, this was the final straw. I cannot let him continue on like this any longer.” Alfred squared his shoulders determined to end his father’s reign of terror on the lower classes. “I will be fair about it. I am better than he, I will challenge him to a dominance fight, winner takes all. It would bring shame to the family name if he refused.” 

Tino perked his brows, leaning back. "Really." He was impressed. This was Alfred in a whole new light.

“It’s the least I can do to make it up to those who have suffered my father’s wrath. The time to be complacent is long past, the nobility is in desperate need of change and I will be its driving force.” Alfred slowly stood up from the chair. “Speaking of my father’s wrath, I need to call Kiku to examine Arthur's injuries. I can’t be sure but I believe they may be infected.”

Tino nodded, collecting Alfred's cup. It was unsafe to overtly condone or encourage Alfred's plan, but the omega's modest smile was clearly pleased. "I am hopeful, Alfred. For all of us. And, I will talk to Arthur. He loves you. He talked about you all the time; your favorite coffee, your ticklish spots, everything. He said you had honest eyes. I believe it, too." The omega reached up on his tip-toes and kissed the prince's cheek. "I will tell Arthur about the doctor. Thank you." He left.

Alfred reached his hand to touch the cheek Tino had kissed momentarily shock at how motherly the gesture had felt. He smiled to himself softly before leaving to grab Kiku himself, he could use the walk to relax himself some.

.oOo.

Tino found Arthur fussing with the bandages on his face. They had fallen like ribbons around his face. Tino sighed and took over as Arthur gave up with a huff. 

"Sorry. I never was good at this," Tino tried tucking in the loose ends. He apologized as Arthur flinched in pain. 

They were silent, both thinking about Alfred with different sentiments on mind. Tino had to break the ice. "Alfred--"

"Tino, please." Arthur shut him down before he finished. 

"/Alfred/ is going to kill him," Tino persisted at a whisper. "I know," the omega said seeing Arthur shocked speechless. "I'm not telling you to forgive him. Only that you should know." 

Arthur said nothing, looking out the window. Francine gave him until his injuries healed and then she would have to let him go. There were a lot of things on his mind, but he was mostly preoccupied with his child.

“Arthur,” Tino sigh softly knowing Arthur's mind went right to his child as it had for weeks now, “I know it hurts right now. Believe me, I know better than most here how much it hurts right now, but you can’t mourn forever. There will always be a small part of you that will miss your child, but you can’t let that be the ruling factor in your life.” 

Tino gently placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. “Trust me, there’s not a day that goes by in which I don’t think of my little Peter and my gentle giant of an alpha, but if I spent each day mourning for them then I would never be able to talk and smile with my friends here. It’s okay to hurt like this for awhile, but you can’t plan your life around your pain. I spent so many years learning that the hard way.”

Arthur braced himself for a deep, cleansing breath. "I'm tired of weakness." He wiped his red and swollen eyes. The useless tears would not stop. "All I do is cry. My child was murdered. All of them were, but still I feel at fault. I miss them. I love them so much. Not a day goes by when I don't think of my children." When Tino edged closer he gladly rested his head on his friend's shoulder. "I just hope one day they will forgive me."

“Arthur there is nothing to forgive. You did nothing but love every child you were blessed with, but the world is not so kind and ripped each one away from you. I believe you will find a way to smile and be happy again. Once you do I believe the gentler side of the world will be kind enough to bless you again, but you must be patient until such a time comes. When it does, show that babe enough love for it and all its siblings that did not have a chance to experience it.” Tino gently placed a kiss on the crown of Arthur's head. “Until that time comes what will you do?”

Arthur shook his head, cheek rubbing on Tino's soft shoulder. "I cannot stay on Francine's coin. I hope Feliciano's mate will take me in." He didn't know what to think about Alfred's bold declaration. And while the alpha may have returned with the courage and humility to beg forgiveness he was ignorant of the severity of his condition. The mutilation would leave him scarred for life. 

The hush of the door curtain pulling aside alerted them to Kiku's presence. Tino stood. "I'll return with tea and herb shortly." He turned to the doctor. "Please take care of him."

"To the best of my abilities." Kiku bowed. Tino left.

.oOo.

Kiku’s verdict of Arthur's condition wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t devastating either. The scars would mar the omega’s face for the rest of his life, but he would heal well enough given time. With the situation between them as is it was the best Alfred could hope for. Alfred hoped after he dealt with his father he would have a chance to try and receive Arthur's forgiveness for the wrongs he had committed against the omega.

He sighed tiredly as he walked down the hall towards the throne room in which his father was having an important business meeting. The more people there to bear witness to Alfred's challenge the better. As he neared the doors nausea built up in his stomach from nervousness and anger, if Alfred won the duel then he would become king. He wasn’t sure he was ready for such a responsibility, but he couldn’t go back on his word now. Slamming open the doors so as to draw the attention of everyone in the room.

There on the tall and lavish throne sat the king in all his regality. He donned blue, the color of his house, shades taken from the lightest sky to the deepest sapphire. His midnight eyes, honed in on his son the moment he barged through the doors. He made no move from his relaxed seat. 

The man kneeling before him looked up in surprise seeing the prince march up the lush velvet carpet. All in attendance were in surprise. The servants, courtesan guests, and everyone else could hear the dark foreboding in the weight of his brisk steps. Sitting close by the omegas of the king's harem scurried out of the way. 

The king simply watched his son approach.

Alfred stood what could barely be considered a proper distance from the throne steeling himself in his father’s unimpressed gaze refusing to let his anger be undone. “I have had it with you. I have looked the other way far too many times.” Alfred threw his arm towards the people sitting in the room watching the spectacle unfold. “We have all looked the other way far too many times, and I for one am through with covering up your horrid habits. You do not deserve the throne you sit upon. And so I present to you a formal challenge, father,” Alfred spat the word bitterly, “for rights to the throne. It shall be a fight to the death, champion takes all.”

Only those who knew the king well noticed the minute annoyance furrowing his brow. Otherwise he remained unfazed for a time, showing how unthreatened he was of the spectacle his son was making. 

"If you choose a filthy whore over your own blood so be it. I will remove you from this earthly existence." He abruptly stood drawing his sword with a keen tin of the finest metal. He closed on his son standing fast, sword pointed out. The tip stopped inches from his son's throat. "Do you think I won't kill you because you are my son? I will take your life and produce another legitimate heir. You are expendable, Alfred. Just like your whore. Although," he cocked his head in mock consideration, "he does play well. Best head I've had in years."

Fire burned in Alfred's eyes as he stared down his father hand twitching for the sword at his side, but there were traditions to follow if he wanted to be taken seriously by the nobles he would rule over. He gripped his father’s blade at his throat forcing it away from his vulnerable neck. “Save it for the arena.” Alfred growled refusing to take a step back before the king.

"Hmph. We'll see, my son." The king addressed Alfred by his relation for the single purpose of antagonizing. Lowering his weapon he turned heel and returned to his throne. "Until then, /Prince/ Alfred, you are interrupting an important meeting. Be gone."

Alfred bristled at the way his father treated him like a child, but he had better things to do than dispute with his father. He turned away and made for the doors his much too expensive robes flowing behind him. As per tradition the fight would take place at noon in the royal arena one week from the issued challenge. His father may have aged, but his skills with a blade had not diminished along with him. Alfred had much practice to do before the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Come on people for those who have read our stories in the past how could you not see this coming. Also sorry it took awhile to update I just started a new job, full time, so I’ve been a bit busy with that. Anyways only 2 chapters left hope you guys enjoy them!
> 
> As we won’t go into detail about Tino and his past here’s a small summary of what happened to him. Tino was happily mated to an alpha named Berwald but one day thieves came in and ransacked their home killing Berwald and Peter, their infant alpha son, and then selling Tino into slavery as omegas fetch a high price. Francine is good to him but Tino has no hope to ever get out thus he has sort of taken on a maternal role in the brothel of taking care of the younger omegas.


	11. Chapter 11

The week passed within the blink of an eye. The entire kingdom was abuzz with the news. The prince had challenged the king in a duel...to the death. If Prince Alfred won he would usurp the throne; if he lost...a new heir must be produced.

All knew it was brought upon by a dispute over an omega whore. Some said the whore was a witch who cast a spell on them. Some said the king ordered the execution of Alfred's child by him.

~

Alfred sat in his waiting room Toris at his side as he mentally prepared for the fight before him. He could already hear the cheers of the people in the audience, nobles and peasants alike all came to watch the duel. He fiddled with his leather gloves for the umpteenth time since arriving in the room. He was on edge and for good reason. His father was one of the best fighters he knew and while he might have aged the king was by no means an old man, he had barely celebrated his 45th birthday two short months ago.

The prince released a long weary sigh before regarding his friend. Toris had made it out of the ordeal much better than Arthur with only a few bruises and scrapes to show for it. Alfred smiled sadly at the brunet, “Whatever happens out there I want you to know you were the best friend I could have asked for. Thank you for at least trying to protect Arthur.”

Toris nodded gravely. "Yes, sir." He choked back a sob. "The events leading up to this are entirely my fault." He shook his head at Alfred's denial. "I have your forgiveness, but I do not deserve it."

Alfred huffed a sad laugh, “There was nothing you could have done without endangering your own family. I do not blame you for any of it.” The prince bit his lip pondering if he should ask Toris the worry that had been on his mind since challenging his father. He took a deep calming breath before deciding to hell with it. “If I die, please make sure Arthur is taken care of. I set aside funds that my brother is holding in the event of my death to care for Arthur at the very least until he is able to get on his feet.”

"Yes, your highness." It was frightening to hear the prince speak in hypothetical. It made the possibility of his death all too real. "I would tell you it's not too late to rescind, but you have made your mind." 

"Here is your sword. I oversaw the smithy sharpen it." Toris kneeled with his head bowed as he held the sheathed weapon across his hands.

Alfred took the saber out of Toris’ hands with a smile. “Thank you. I trust it shall do me well in the coming duel.” As the word slipped from his mouth the bell sounded calling for the fighters to enter the arena. Alfred stood unsheathing his sword before handing the scabbard to Toris. “It is time.” Alfred muttered to himself as he began walking out towards the arena. He was prepared for the worst but still hoped for the best.

The walk towards the arena was a long one it gave him plenty of time to reflect on the events of the past few days. Training from dawn till dusk, his brother pleading with him to reconsider his challenge, but what most wore on his mind was Arthur. The omega and he parted on what could only be described as rocky terms. Alfred laughed quietly to himself morosely wondering if Arthur would happiest if both he and his father died in this fight. It wasn’t uncommon in a fight to the death for both contestants to die from their wounds.

He let his mind wander over the last time he saw Arthur, possibly the last time he would ever see the only omega he ever truly loved.

~

“Kiku said your injuries will heal in time. They won’t look perfect but the scarring should be minimal.” Alfred was greeted with silence as the omega stared at his lap refusing to look at Alfred.

“I plan on challenging my father for the crown.” He stated simply hoping Arthur would at least glance at him.

There was no life behind the omega's eyes. The light behind it had dimmed. Only the whisper-light breath in his chest gave away his being alive. 

"I wanted to kill him, you know." Arthur spoke low and deliberate. "I seduced you to get close to him. I wanted to avenge what he did to Feliciano."

Alfred felt his chest twinge with pain at Arthur's words. Of course that’s why he wanted to get close to the prince, yet Alfred could only smile sadly. “I can’t say I blame you. I likely would have done the same in your position. Still even if everything you said to me was a lie, I can’t help but love you.” Alfred stared down sadly at his feet letting silence descend over the room. “I don’t expect you to care for me, but I had to say it. You’re free of your debts now and I will make sure you can get on your feet again, it’s the least I can do.” 

Arthur bit his shivering lip, refusing to cry. Besides his eyes most everything was covered in bandages. He huddled closer into himself. "You're so cruel. You swept me up into your fantasy and made me feel like a queen. Why? Why did I have to fall in love with you?" 

Before Alfred took a step farther Arthur yelled. "Stop! I don't want to see your face again. Just /go/, Alfred it's over. It all over."

Alfred bit his lip refusing to break down again. It was the last thing Arthur would care to see. “I… Sorry. I guess this is goodbye then.” Alfred turned to leave pushing aside the door curtains. He hesitated for just one moment looking back at the omega before murmuring. “Goodbye, Arthur.”

~

Alfred let out a shaky breath willing himself not to cry. The last thing he needed right now was swollen red eyes. As Alfred stepped into the arena he was momentarily blinded by the bright noon sun and deafened by the cheering crowd. Whether they were cheering for him or for the excitement ahead he couldn’t be sure.

There, in the center of the field, was Alfred's father. Gone were the rich robes heavy with opulent jewels. He wore what would be a simple dueling suit if it weren't for its gaudy wealth embroidering every inch of cloth. 

Oddly, a male omega stood by him holding his sword. All color was drained from his face leaving a white canvas of fear. 

"Late, as always. How unfashionable for the host of the party." The king placed a hand on the omega's shoulder as he watched Alfred approach.

The prince ignored his father’s remark in favor of throwing cruel words back at him. “Are you so weak now you need assistance to even bring your weapon into the arena?” Alfred taunted as he gave his sword a twirl. “His presence here is against the rules.” Alfred nodded his head towards the omega. “Or do you plan on forfeiting?”

"Certainly not." The omega gasped in surprise as the king thrust the sword out of its sheath. 

He grabbed the omega's hair and threw him to his knees. "Allow me to demonstrate what I'll do to your omega once I've carved out your heart." The omega's scream was cut off as the king brought the sword edge to his throat and sliced it across his neck, from ear to ear. 

As he fell to the floor his screams were thick and gurgled. The crowd watched on in cheer as he writhed on the ground, the first blood to spill on the ground this day.

Alfred watched in horror as his father killed the omega before him unable to do anything before the omega fell dead on the ground. “What the fuck is your problem?! He did nothing wrong!” Alfred screamed at his father. 

The king watched dispassionately as the omega sputtered out his last breaths. "Culpability is meaningless. These.../creatures/ are an abomination. Their very existence is an affront." When the omega went still he looked up. "They rarely conceive, and when they do they often die in childbirth. Their hips are too small. Male omegas are useful only as breeders." He wiped the blood off with the omega's tunic. "Or perhaps a fuck. But never as queen." 

The king griped his long sword in both hands. In the sunlight the blade's burnish flared in blues and golds. "I did it for you, son. That you would learn. You can't even see that."

“I don’t care! I could never have an heir and be the happiest man in the land with him by my side, but now you’ve tortured and torn his child away from him. How dare you try and control my life when you only wanted me around because I was an alpha! How dare you ignore you’re eldest son simply because he was born a beta! How dare you play god to your people! You are not a king, you’re a tyrant!” Alfred moved to hold his sword in an aggressive stance fire burned behind his eyes. The intent to kill plain on his features, “Enough talk I’m through listening to your nonsense.”

"You speak as if you are already on the throne." The king laughed. "Well, let's see how you hold up." Pivoting a foot and bracing his weight the alpha held out his hand and beckoned him.

Alfred's anger made it harder to think rationally as he ran forward to attack his father swinging wildly as his pent up fury was released in a quick blast. As his father blocked each strike Alfred grew more frustrated hacking down harder whenever an opportunity arose and narrowly missing his father’s own attacks.

The clash of swords ignited bright sparks that burst between them. Alfred was on the offense but not one inch was gained. The king stood his ground parrying and blocking every erratic blow. It seems the more force and fury behind Alfred's hits the less effort and strength it took for the king to defend. 

"Enough." With that a heavy push sent Alfred reeling to the ground. The king advanced with deliberate steps, standing over him.

Alfred brought his leg up kicking his father’s knee stopping the man for a moment long enough to roll away. He was panting hard as he tried to get up, the fight had barely started and Alfred was already out of breath. “Did you even care for mother or was she just useful?” The question was more meant to distract his father for a moment while Alfred attempted to catch his breath, Alfred already knew the answer.

The king advanced on him slowly, sword pointed between his eyes. It seemed like he wouldn't take the bait, but he answered. "You may not believe it, but I loved your mother." He slashed with a backhand motion and missed only by an inch. "I chose her because the alphas in her family were strong. I thought she would pass the blood on." He shook his head. "I was mistaken. Look at you."

“Don’t you dare talk about her like you give a damn.” Alfred jumped out of the reach of his father’s blade narrowly avoiding another attack. “You used her for what she was worth then abandoned her when she needed you the most. What kind of sick alpha would do that? You barely even showed face at her funeral.”

Alfred took a deep calming breath realizing that his father wanted to rile him up in order to make him more reckless, an easier target.“I hate you.” Alfred spoke quietly refusing to fall into his father’s ruse again. 

"You can hate me. It matters not. I want a prince, not a son." With a deft spring on the balls of his feet the king launched at Alfred aiming for his throat.

Alfred gripped his father’s blade forcing it to the side as he stepped forward ready to slice through the king’s gut. He felt the stinging sensation of the blade being pulled back from his fingers slicing through his leather glove. The saber barely nicked the king before Alfred had to duck to avoid losing his head instead the king managed to create a decent cut on Alfred's forehead causing blood to flow into Alfred's eye.

Alfred wiped the blood away smearing it out of his vision with the back of his free hand. He warily watched as his father gripped his abdomen, perhaps the cut was deeper than Alfred had thought. “I refuse to be what you want.”

The king snorted in disgust and amusement, hand splayed over the wound. Blood poured between his fingers. Still, he held his weapon high. "Just like the child you are. You cannot handle an omega whore. What makes you think you can hold a kingdom intact?"

“I am far wiser than you give me credit for.” Alfred took a cautious step towards his father relying heavily on his clear eye as the wound on his forehead bled heavily. “Simply because I believe there will be a time when all classes can live together in harmony, is not enough reason to call me a child. Soon enough I will have the power to make my and so many other’s dreams a reality. The only way to start on that path is to hold your head on a platter.”

Nothing Alfred said could reach the king's heart. It had frozen long ago, even before Alfred was born. If the king thought anything on Alfred's heartfelt words it wasn't betrayed on his face. 

It was time. He had enough with this child alpha. He had given his mind too many chances. He made an example of every omega male and still he did not learn. It was time to put this miserable whelp down. 

Fisting both hands into a steel grip around the hilt, the king stood waiting for Alfred's move.

Alfred looked into his father’s eyes and felt not an ounce of affection for the man that he once regarded as a great alpha. His father was once all Alfred had hoped to be, but now he was nothing more than a twisted criminal placed upon a pedestal. 

Sword at the ready Alfred charged forward ready to end the fight for better or worse. Swords clashed and skin tore as the two alphas attacked with simply the intent to kill on their mind. Time seemed to have slowed down with each thrust until finally an opening presented its self. The prince dodged his father’s sword and in the moment it took for the king to recover Alfred ran him through.

The king's eyes pulsed wide as he was pierced halfway through the blade. The saber tip emerged out of his back below his ribs. Alfred had impaled him through the stomach. He was still on his feet, looking down at the entry wound, them at the prince in mute incredulity. As he opened his mouth to speak blood trickled from the corner. His lips shaped into words no one could hear.

Alfred didn’t utter a word as his father fell limply toward him vomiting his own blood. He pushed his father off of him unsheathing his blade from the king’s gut. The crowd surrounding the arena fell dead silent as the king collapsed to the ground writhing in agony only to break out in cheers moments later. Alfred couldn’t understand what was so exciting about one human killing another, even if he was a tyrant. 

He stepped away from the puddle of blood that was slowly pooling around the king’s body watching until he saw his father’s chest heave one last breath. It was a strangely numb feeling killing one’s own father. There was no guilt in what he had done, his father had deserved it, but it didn’t make Alfred any happier about killing him.

The crowd was still cheering loudly when Alfred finally glanced up to regard them. He held his hand up and silence fell over the arena. Having so much power over his people was dizzying. He swallowed hard before addressing them in the loudest voice he could manage.

“This duel you witnessed before you today has marked the passing of one era and the beginning of another. I have done this for the injustice towards omegas, but especially to avenge my omega. Take heed of my word from this day onward ill treatment towards those who were once considered lesser classes shall be dealt with in the same manor. The violence and abuse must stop if we are to move forward as a people.” Alfred drew in a deep steadying breath as he felt his confidence grow stronger as he spoke. “Join me in forging a new age in which we may all live in harmony; alphas, betas, and omega alike.”

The elated shouts were deafening. Everybody cheered for their new king. There seemed to be no end to the merriment. Too long had they cowered under the dark shadow of a tyrant. Omega women waved their bright kerchiefs and alphas thrust their fists into the air. 

Alfred was alone amidst the celebration. The crowds were above him, cheering down at him. The arena doors opened and out came Toris. The alpha smiled in mirth as the two approached one another. 

"You fought well, your highness. The gods bless you. And," Toris took a deep breath, "someone asked to see you." Stepping aside, a fully clothed figure was revealed behind the alpha's taller frame. 

Arthur wore a headdress covering everything but his eyes. Their jade color had lost their luster, but behind the sadness was a dim hope. The two men regarded each other in solemn silence. The arena went still.

Slowly, with trembling hands, Arthur yanked down the mask and pulled back his hood. Carved across Arthur's face were angry red lacerations made by the king's knife. The scars were healed, and would soon fade color, but they would always remain. It was the first time Alfred saw Arthur's face unbandaged since the nightmare began. 

Arthur stood, waiting for Alfred's judgment. Tears seemed to brighten his eyes, but it was only the light reflecting.

The alpha’s eyes softened as he gazed at Arthur the scarring barely visible in his eyes. Arthur was just as beautiful as he had always been to Alfred. The prince, now soon-to-be-crowned king, gently tugged off the glove on his good hand not wanting to dirty Arthur with blood. He hesitated for just a moment before cupping Arthur's cheek in his hand. “Beautiful,” Alfred spoke just loud enough for the omega to hear.

Arthur sobbed once, face twisting in anguished relief. He was so scared watching the prince cross swords with his father that the fear drew out all the pent up feelings with it. When he heard Alfred promise to protect the country's omegas he knew he could never let go. He would love Alfred for as long as he lived.

The omega cupped Alfred's face in his hands and leaned forward on his toes. He put all his love into the kiss. He didn't hold back.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist pulling the omega close to his body. He poured as much affection into the kiss as Arthur did barely noticing the whistles and shouts coming from the crowd. They broke only when the need for air became too hard to ignore. Alfred stared down at Arthur biting his lip in an attempt to quell the happy tears that rose to his eyes. “Gods I am so undeserving and there are likely a million ways to ask this question that are far more romantic, but I’m too impatient.” 

Alfred took a deep breath willing himself to be calm, “Arthur William Kirkland, I have been horrible to you and in no way deserve your forgiveness, but I know that life without you would be incomplete. So I’m going to stick my neck out and ask. Will you do me the honor of becoming my queen and mate?”

The smile that bloomed on Arthur's face took Alfred's breath away. "Of course. Of course I will." The omega blushed prettily but held Alfred's gaze. "Ah, but..." Arthur looked around. "I think it would be more appropriate to relocate?" 

The omega bit his lip, looking around him at the carnage and at the stadium where the commoners and nobility alike looked on in conflicting reactions. Some were happy--the omegas, mostly, and he could even see Feliciano with his adopted newborn waving excitedly. But there were also angry frowns, disapproval.

Alfred gently kissed Arthur's forehead, “I agree.” He released Arthur in favor of holding Arthur's hand as they headed out of the arena together.

They would have a long road ahead of them in order to find the peace and happiness they desired, but there in that moment was the start of something that would later form the greatest age the kingdom had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the “end” of the story there is going to be an epilogue chapter so do stick around for that. It was not perhaps the end some of you expected but still I liked the end so I hope you guys did too. I will both post the first chapter of the new story and release its name when I get the epilogue up. ALSO! Go read nuclear-taste’s new story “Legally Insane” it’s a revamped version of an old story of hers that got taken down so perhaps some of you will recognize it! Concurrently its only on fanfic.net, but eventually she plans to post it here as well.
> 
> Here’s the summary: In the age of electroconvulsive therapy, Arthur is convicted of the murder of his parents and imprisoned in a mental asylum. There he is treated by the handsome and charismatic Dr. Jones, who may be more disturbed and deranged than his own patients.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11150643/1/Legally-Insane


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur sat by the hearth in the main drawing room. Lately the omega had taken to spending his evenings sewing by the light of the fire. There he would make clothes into the late hours, until his eyesight became bleary with exhaustion and his husband bid him to bed. He hummed to himself a soft melody he learned long ago. 

It had been seven years since the late king's death and five years since his and Alfred's marriage. Winning the nobility over took years on Alfred's part, but finally Arthur was Queen. Much had changed since Alfred's ascent to the crown. Alfred made good on his vow to grant omegas their freedom. They were no longer legal property of alphas, and they could divorce and own land, and they had rights over their children. Debt slavery and forced prostitution was abolished, and the omegas were given homes that most of them shared, but some of them found families and mated. Many of Alfred's citizens were angry with the forced change, but the king held firm. All natures would be considered equal under the law. 

It would take years more for the kingdom's people to accept and live by the law's moral code, but Arthur knew it could be done. The omega was nothing but supportive of Alfred; in fact, Alfred often turned to him for advice. No other king in history valued his queen's opinion more than Alfred. 

It was Arthur's duty, then, to bring forth the next generation of peace. After the trauma Arthur was convinced he was left barren, but years down the line found Arthur pregnant again at the age of twenty-three. He was heavy with child now, his seven-month pregnant stomach obvious from his otherwise slender frame. Truthfully, the omega was terrified. Before this one he had three forced miscarriages and the guilt was still heavy on his heart; he didn't think he'd ever get over it. But Alfred was with him every step of the way, neither belittling his guilt by denying it or offering false comforts. Arthur was eternally thankful to him for that.

“Arthur?” Alfred walked into the drawing room tired after a long day of work. He shook his head fondly at the omega the firelight reflecting in his emerald orbs. “What are you still doing up? Come to bed you and the baby need your rest.” 

Alfred had been ecstatic when it was revealed that Arthur was pregnant. Even though he would have accepted Arthur's child as his own, to have a child of his own flesh was a joy in and of itself. Even with Arthur's guilt of his previous children that never had a chance to live, it was clear that the omega was looking forward to finally being able to mother a child if the piles of infant clothing were any sign of that.

Arthur looked down at his work and hummed in acknowledgement, nipping off the thread and setting the shift on the table. The omega batted Alfred's proffered hands away. "I can get up, you git. I'm pregnant not invalid." The omega winced, massaging the small of his back. The extra weight around his middle strained his muscles.

Arthur took Alfred's hand and together they walked to their shared bedroom. The king and queen had separate apartments but preferred sleeping together. As they prepared for bed Arthur paused as he undressed, looking down at his stomach and rubbing the soft skin. "Do you think it will be an alpha?"

Alfred paused from taking off his shoes to look up at Arthur. He would be lying to say the thought hadn’t crossed his mind once or twice, and had Arthur asked him eight years ago he would have answer yes immediately. “Perhaps,” Alfred began vaguely he paused for a moment before adding, “Though even if it isn’t it will not matter to me. The baby is our child whether it is an alpha, beta, or omega is inconsequential to me.”

Arthur rubbed his stomach thoughtfully. "The midwife said you can tell sometimes. Alphas are more active in the womb. Here, feel." Taking Alfred's hand the omega guided it to the small kicking. "Can you feel it? Your child's been moving around all day."

A gentle thump pressed against Alfred’s hand and the alpha couldn’t help but smile affectionately at Arthur's round belly. “Have you been bothering your mother?” Alfred questioned enjoying the gentle press against his hand. “I’m willing to bet you will have us chasing you up and down these halls much too soon for my liking. Maybe if I pray hard enough you will be well behaved like your uncle. That would be nice.” Alfred pulled Arthur closer to him by the hips so he could place a gentle kiss on Arthur's belly. “Either way, your mother and I are looking forward to finally meeting you, little one.”

Arthur giggled at the fluttering of soft lips. "If it's anything like you that will likely happen." He stroked his husband's hair as the alpha continued cooing at it. "You'll be a wonderful father, Alfred. Dare I say a better father than you are a king?"

Alfred glanced up at Arthur a bemused smile on his lips, “Is that to say I’m a bad king?” Alfred gently kissed Arthur's belly once more. “Perhaps you’ll be an even better ruler than I, little one.” Though Alfred was still unable to fight against the nobility when it came to alpha succession of the throne, Alfred would provide his child with any means necessary to live a peaceful life whether the baby ascended the throne or not. Perhaps the day would someday come when class would not matter in the regards of ability to lead people, but until that day Alfred would do what he could to even the playing field. 

Arthur breathed a happy sigh and smiled fondly. It was times like these he felt truly, deeply thankful for life. "I love you, Alfred. My mate." When Alfred's beautiful blue eyes looked up from his child the omega's heart caught in his throat. 

"I am a little frightened; Dr. Kiku is worried my hips are too small. But...I'm hopeful. I'm happy." Years ago Arthur would have hidden his troubles from Alfred, but he'd learned to value his feelings and find them worth sharing with the man he loved.

While male omega hips were wider than the average alpha or male beta they were still smaller than a female beta or omega. It left plenty for Alfred to worry over as well knowing that there was a chance Arthur wouldn’t make it through childbirth. “I’m worried as well, but no matter what happens we will face it together.”

Arthur nodded, tugging his nightshift over his head and straightening it down. As Alfred slipped under the covers Arthur scooted closer to his mate, and they lay together with their limb entwined like ivy, their new life between them. Arthur bid his husband and mate goodnight with a slow, deep kiss. He pressed his ear on his mate's chest over his heart. Closing his eyes Arthur was lulled to sleep by the steady thump of his husband's heart and comforted by the alpha's rhythmic stroking over his stomach.

Arthur promised himself that he will be the best mother he could be. He would love the child the same if it were born a girl or a boy; an alpha, beta or omega. He would pour all his love into raising his child, and hopefully more children to come. And although he could never bring his other children back Arthur promised he would make them proud. Someday he would meet them again.

Until then, he would live with Alfred, his heaven on earth.

~

Two months later blessed the mated pair with a healthy baby girl named Elizabeth in honor of Alfred's late mother. Their child had unruly hair like her mother and bright blue eyes like her father. She was a very meek child as such it came as a surprise when she was later found to be an alpha, to which Alfred was grateful if only it meant less bickering amongst the nobles when it came to succession.

Five years after Elizabeth’s birth Arthur found himself again with child his stomach swell quickly with their new child leaving the couple and doctors to worry about Arthur's and the baby’s health. When the time came to deliver the child the mated pair found themselves blessed with not one but two beautiful twin boys, Alexander and Peter (in honor of, the now deceased, Tino’s lost child), the twins were later found to be omegas like their mother. They shared their mother’s spark and created endless trouble for the palace staff, unlike their calmer elder sister. Alfred would endlessly mix them up, but Arthur could always tell the two apart not matter how well the boys tried to trick their mother.

Alfred and Arthur lived a happy life together despite the struggles that came with ruling a kingdom learning to grow out of classism. Eventually Arthur's profession caught up with him taking his life at the young age of 43, Alfred was devastated forcing his daughter to step forward as regent to the throne as her father mourned. As with all things time healed most of Alfred's sorrow, he still had his 15 year old omega sons he needed to care for in place of their omega mother and a twenty year old alpha daughter he needed to guide in the ways of ruling a people so she may ascend the throne once he passed on. 

After Arthur's death Alfred never took another mate nor bed partner he had given his heart solely to Arthur and their children there was no room left to love another. The king outlived Arthur by many years eventually passing on the throne to his daughter when he grew too old to rule. He passed from the world at age 64 finally joining his mate in the eternal slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bitter sweet ending. Alrighty people time for me to reveal the name of the next story it’s called “A New Dawn” the first chapter has already been posted so head on down over there for the next adventure. 
> 
> ALSO you would not believe the stuggle I had to go through to get this posted on here. Just a heads up in case something like this happens in the future I also have a fanfic account where I post the story at the same time as I do here. So on the off chance I can't update here or it won't let me get onto AO3 you can find our stories there as well.


End file.
